Age of Omnic
by Start-meltdown
Summary: The Avengers thought Ultron was defeated. They were wrong. When Ultron finds a way to transport himself to the Overwatch universe, the Avengers give chase. Now in a universe they don't belong in, the Avengers team up with Overwatch in order to defeat Ultron before he can rebuild his army.
1. Prologue

Well hello there.

There's not a lot of Overwatch/Avengers crossovers and I thought of this idea that no one had done. So I decided why not write it. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so hopefully it's not a complete disaster :D

Anyway, enjoy :)

 **Prologue**

Ultron's plan hadn't quite gone... well to plan to say the least. After fighting the Avengers with overwhelming odds, they had still been able to destroy all of his bodies. All of them, except this one. Not that it was able to accomplish much anymore.

After Vision destroyed him at the crater of sokovia, Ultron considered that he was done for. However, somehow one body survived. The one which had activated the final fall of sokovia, one which was now so damaged, Ultron now had to resort to crawling. What he was most surprised about though was how Vison hadn't come to destroy this body.

"Surely he must of known about this body" Ultron thought to himself. "Unless he doesn't know... or maybe he simply thinks I'll die in this mangled state"

Ultron stopped crawling and inspected the damage to himself. He had no legs,his weapon systems were unusable and he was covered in dents, some of which were acquired from the fall from sokovia. Thankfully for him, his flight systems still had some functionality so he was able to reduce how quick he fell. However while he could fly, it was difficult to control, not an option for travelling distance.

Ultron had been travelling... well crawling, for days, having to keep himself hidden from anyone he came across. He could not afford to be seen by anyone, especially in the state he is in. He looked up from inspecting the damage, the third time today. It's not like Ultron liked to see how far he had fallen but he was being realistic here. The fact that the Avengers hadn't come back meant that he had a small window of opportunity, one he did not intend to waste. He had managed to get back to Sokovia, not where he wanted to go of course but he considered that something would be left over in his original base.

After crawling for almost another hour, he arrived at the former Hydra base. After crawling up to the door of the castle he opened the door and began to crawl to the main lab. Half way there Ultron stopped dead as he realised something.

"Hang on... where is everybody?" he asked aloud. "Seriously, there isn't a single person..." he paused and looked behind him. "There's no one there so why am I talking?"

After his brief moment of thought, he moved forward once again, after making a mental note to himself not to keep stoping unessesarily and finally reached his destination. What Ultron saw though would of brought a smile to his face, if he could of smiled at that moment.

Most of the tech had been left behind, including the spaceship and the machinery needed to build himself a new body.

"Thank you Avengers for not cleaning up after me" he thought to himself as he clambered over to one of the machines and activated it. One hour later, a brand new Ultron was walking around the lab.

"Feels good to have legs again" he said to the highly damaged version of himself, who simply lied flat on the floor, staring up at the newly built body which smiled down at him.

"At least sit me upright against the wall" the damage unit said back, clearly voicing its disapproval at the whole situation.

"Sure, you can sit here and watch all the new version of me being built" the newer Ultron answered back as he placed the damaged unit against the nearest wall and walked back to the machine. He was feeling quite pleased for himself, he could rebuild himself, rearm and finally accomplish what he set out to do. However, these thoughts quickly vanished when he saw the amount of resources he had left.

"All six of me..."

"WHAT I AM MEANT TO DO WITH SIX OF ME?!" Ultron shouted.

"Six and a half technically" the damaged body stated.

"Oh six and a half of me, when hundreds of me didn't win before, yeah I can see that working" he sarcastically said back at himself.

"At least look inside that spaceship" the damaged unit returned calmly. "There has to be something in there we can use as building materials."

"Fine" was the only reply he got, as the newer Ultron activated his flight systems and flew into the ship.

Ultron never really paid much notice to this ship. He was too focused on his plan that he overlooked what it might have to offer. Now here he was, looking through the remains of the vessel for anything that might be useful.

He found lots of small chunks of metal but nothing that could build what he really needed. Hydra had done a number on the vessel. Yet there was one thing that caught Ultron's attention. A strange round device that sat in the middle of the ship. It looked like a large metal doughnut to the untrained eye, yet Ultron recognised it immediately from some old Shield files he had downloaded when he was connected to the internet.

"Perhaps we don't need more of me after all" he stated aloud, despite the other Ultron being able to see what he saw anyway.

After activating an old Hydra computer that was connected up to the strange device, he looked up the old research notes and files related to it. After reading them for about five minutes, he chuckled to himself.

"No. Surely it can't do that" he said as he read the files. Then the smile he had formed from what he read disappeared, as more and more files stated the exact same thing.

"Okay... maybe it does do that then. At this point I have nothing to lose." He concluded

"Then why are you still standing there?" the damaged Ultron asked aloud. "There's a lot of work to be done."

The newer Ultron flew back down to the assembly line and began to push buttons, activating the line once again.

"I'll just set this to make those six then, I might need a few helping hands and your not really in a position to do that." He mocked before spotting a laptop that was tucked under some old paperwork. "Ah, must be my lucky day."

He cleared the papers before picking up the laptop. He turned it on and handed it to the damaged Ultron. "Actually you can help. Keep an eye on the news. If anything... interesting happens, I can use it to my advantage."

"Remember when I could just access the internet without needing a computer. You don't realise what you take for granted until you lose it."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **The Avengers Facility- New York**

Tony stark sat at his desk in the Avengers facility. It had been a month since he fought Steve Rogers. A lot has changed since then. Rogers disappeared after breaking out the rest of the captured heroes, Natasha had vanished without a trace and now Stark and the remaining Avengers had to take orders from General Ross.

Along with Stark, Rhodes and Vision were at the facility. Rhodes was exercising and regaining his strength. He was still recovering and while he was able to once again pilot the War Machine armour, he was no where near full strength. However he was positive about his situation. The same could not be said about Vision.

Vision sat on a chair in between Stark and Rhodes, reading a book. He still fealt guilty about what happened to Rhodes and even though both himself and Rhodes know it was an accident, part of him still believes he could of prevented it.

As Rhodes reached the end of his exercise period, he decided to break the silence between the three Avengers.

"So are there any books left in this building you haven't read yet Vision?"

"Apart from this one... about four I believe. One was a cook book though so I was considering skipping that one."

"Maybe you shouldn't" Stark said entering the conversation "we don't really have a cook at the moment."

"Then why not just hire someone then?" Rhodes replied.

"Well I though about it... and I didn't, since it would stop Vision becoming the world renowned chef he wants to be." This gained a smile from Vision as he turned the page of his book. "Besides I'm pretty sure I'd have to ask Ross about it, which sounds like a lot of paperwork that I'd rather not do."

Just as stark finished, the phone rang. "Incoming call from general Ross" said Friday, causing Stark to roll his eyes, gaining smiles from the other two.

"Speak of the devil" said Stark "put him through Friday"

"Stark we have a situation" stated Ross as soon as the call was received

Stark meanwhile wasn't in as serious a mood as Ross.

"You have reached the Avengers facility. At the moment all our operators are busy, so if you'd like to leave a message..."

"This is urgent Stark" replied Ross, clearly aggravated at Stark's joke.

"Then leave it urgently" Stark replied

Ross sighed before continuing "We have intelligence that Ultron had returned."

This caused the three Avengers to stop dead, all looking confused on how that was possible. A moment passed before stark answered back

"Right you have my attention, give me the details."

"Construction crews have spotted a robot taking materials from sites at Sokovia. They say it ran off once they saw it and fled up to the old Hydra base. It's possible that this could be a wild goose chase..."

"Yeah hold that thought."

"No Stark wait" Ross objected before he was placed on hold.

"So what you guys think?" Stark asked to Rhodes and Bision who had been listening to the phone conversation.

"It could be possible Ultron did survive after the battle of Sokovia" Vision stated. "Though I was extremely thorough when I was around the crater. I believed that all of Ultron's forms had been destroyed."

"Boss, I've just found this image on the web" said Friday as she displayed an image on a nearby screen. "This was taken by one of the workers at Sokovia."

"I guess we missed one" Stark said as he analysed the image. It was an picture of Ultron standing next to a pile of metal and concrete, smiling while waving at the camera.

"He's not even trying to hide Tony" said Rhodes "this is clearly a trap. I mean look, he's waving at the camera. He clearly wants our attention."

"This is very troubling" stated Vision who seemed mesmerised by the image. "He has likely built more forms, we need to act quickly."

Stark nodded in agreement before turning back to the phone and putting Ross back on. "Okay we'll look into it Ross."

"I'll send some forces over to meet you at Sokovia..."

"Don't bother" Stark said cutting Ross off " they wound stand a chance against Ultron and he clearly wants our attention."

"May I remind you Stark..."

"Sorry have to go Ross" Stark ended the call from Ross.

"We'll need more than the three of us Tony" Rhodes stated. "What about that spider kid? He did pretty well."

"No" Stark replied "Ultron's dangerous and he's not fought him before. I'm not getting the kid involved."

"We will need more than us three in order to defeat Ultron" Vision stated.

Stark, still sat at his desk, opened a draw and pulled out a phone. "Friday assemble the suit."

"Right away boss."

"You two get ready, I need to make a call." 

**The Hydra Base- Outskirts of Sokovia**

Captain America looked out over the remains of Sokovia. After getting a call from Stark, he quickly assembled the other heroes and arrived at the old Hydra base. Now he, along with Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye, Falcon and Ant Man were waiting for Stark and the other Avengers to arrive.

Sokovia had struggled to rebuild after Ultron's attack, with a massive crater where most the city used to be. This created a number of difficulties for any construction planned. Many buildings near the edge of the crater were simply too unstable to be used. On top of that the crater itself couldn't exactly be filled in with ease. Instead, the city was being reconstructed away from the crater, leaving the massive hole as a reminder of what the city had lost.

Many considered that the people would of simply moved out, however many had decided to stay, showing their defiance to the world. However due to what had happened here, the Avengers weren't exactly welcome here, especially when many of them didn't sign the accords. For that reason, Cap preferred to keep away from the main city and keep to the areas around the Hydra base.

"So how come Black Panther isn't here?" asked Hawkeye as he kept a lookout for the Iron Man suit, as well as anyone who decided to wander up to the base.

"He had something he had to do at Wakanda that couldn't wait" Replied Rogers.

Before Hawkeye could reply, the people they were waiting for arrived. First Iron Man landed, shortly followed by War Machine and Vision.

Steve walked over to Stark, with the uncomfortable atmosphere being shared by all the heroes present. He simply stopped right in front of him, as both of them stared down each other for a few moments.

"Delivery for Captain America. One shield, slightly used." Stark said breaking the ice. He took the shield from Vision, who was holding it since they left the Avengers facility and gave it to Steve.

"It's good to see you again Tony" Steve said as he accepted his shield from Stark.

"Likewise." Stark replied. This response removed some of the tension between the heroes, seeing both Captain America and Iron Man once again willing to work together again.

"No one has entered or left the base while we've been here. If Ultron's in there, he's alone." Hawkeye stated.

Stark nodded before taking the lead, aiming his weapons in front of him. Captain America followed closely behind and the other Avengers also followed one by one, with Hawkeye bringing up the rear. Stark headed towards the section of the base he found the staff in. If Ultron was anywhere, he was likely there.

As Stark approached the lab the other Avengers formed up close to him. "The lights are out. This is likely a trap, so be ready." As he said this the heroes readied themselves for a fight. Ant Man activated his suit, shrinking himself down. With that the rest of the heroes began to enter the room.

As Stark began to enter the lab, he could see light coming from the middle of the room. With the light, Stark could make out a large metal structure in the middle of the room. He realised that it was the chitauri spaceship, one from the battle of New York. "Why is that there?" he asked aloud. "Friday, I thought all this stuff was moved after we took the facility."

"It was being collected, but after Ultron came to life, no one could enter the base. After the battle of Sokovia, I sent crews to finish the job and they reported that it was..."

"How long after the battle was it?"

"About eight days."

Stark thought for a moment "Ultron could of pretended to be the team and sent that report."

"Or the people you hired were cheap" Hawkeye chipped in, causing Stark to turn around for a moment and stare at him. Hawkeye simply returned a shrug before...

"You know, you should never turn your back on an enemy." Stark quickly turned around and aimed his weapons forward, the sound of them powering up echoing throughout the lab. "I mean you know that I'm possibly in here, you said so yourself. Though I have to disappoint you, this isn't a trap."

"Yeah right and I'm the queen of Sokovia" Wanda said dryly.

"Well you could be" Ultron replied from the darkness. "After all, you have the power to control people's minds, why not be a queen?"

The Avengers moved through the lab as a group, each watching a different angle of the darkness. As they turned a corner, past some crates and boxes, they saw Ultron sitting In a chair surrounded by monitors and switches. To the left of him was a large metallic donought, hooked up with wires and connected to one of the monitors. He was highly damaged, missing half of his body, clearly not the one from the photo Stark, Rhodes and Vision saw earlier.

"You've been busy" Stark said, aiming one of his missiles right at the chair Ultron was sitting in. "Wanda could you get the lights for us?"

"Don't worry, I'll do that." Ultron replied as he leaned to his left and flicked on of the many switches he was surrounded by. "After all..."

"I want my guests to feel at home." A voice loudly stated from behind them. The heroes at the back of the group turned around to see another Ultron casually leaned against the wall with his arms folded, right in front of a crate so that he wasn't visible from the door.

Stark kept his weapon aimed at the first Ultron while Hawkeye and War Machine kept there's aimed at the second.

"Stark could please you stop aiming that at him." Ultron said referring to his damaged form. "Seriously what's he going to do, talk you to death? Aim two at me instead of that makes you feel any better."

Captain America took a step forward into Stark's view and motioned him towards the other Ultron with his head. Stark nodded and turned away from the damaged unit, activating five more weapons and aiming them at Ultron as he walked to the back of the group.

"I said two not six."

This Ultron looked very similar to the one Stark saw in the church, just before Sokovia took off, even down to the Vibranium built in. "So you still seem to be juicing, where'd you get the Vibranium?"

"What, you really though I used all of it? I kept a little just in case. Oh just to say, that team you sent to clear up... yeah they didn't really do a good job... so I fired them... and by fired them I meant fired at them."

"Let me guess, you hit them?" Falcon replied, eyeing up his surrounding

"Good guess" Ultron replied. "Now I have to say, I thought you were all off fighting each other. I am a little surprised you all teamed back up because of me." Each of the Avengers looked at each other, apart from Stark and Cap, who remained looking at one of the Ultron's. "Now your all probably wondering what that big metal ring over there is and what it does."

"Go on" Stark replied.

"Well... I don't know. Shall we find out?"

"Let's not" Said Falcon, assuming that Ultron was simply lying.

"Suit yourselves then. Oh by the way, remember how I said this wasn't a trap?"

"It's a trap?" Rhodes asked already knowing the answer.

"Pretty much."

Just as Ultron finished, six Ultron drones appears from different areas of the room and fired at the Avengers. Falcon, Scarlet Witch and Hawkeye all dove for cover from two drones that attacked from the right, while Captain America had to raise his shield to block an attack from the front. Both Iron man and War Machine backed into each other and began firing at three drones that had singled them out, while Vison had taken flight and was engaging one of the drones from the right. Each drone had a small amount of vibranium on the surface, making them more durable, but not invincible.

"well this is very dramatic." Ultron said to himself, enjoying the scene in front of him, while remaining in a leaning stance against the wall. It was more enjoyable since no one was now taking any notice of him.

"Psssst. Hey Ultron."

"What the...?" This was all Ultron could manage to say before he was knocked off his feet.

"SURPRISE!"

Ultron looked back to see Ant Man standing above him. "Ant Man... I'd actually forgotten about you." He said before firing his weapons at him. Ant Man quickly shrunk back down, avoiding the attack as Ultron activated his fight systems, the force of it knocking Scott back into the crate.

As Scott stood back up, he saw Ultron heading towards the metallic ring. "Cap, Ultron's going for the metal ring, might wanna stop him."

"Stark, Ultron's going for the device!" Steve shouted to Stark while simultaneously fighting one of the drones.

"I'm a little busy right now Cap!" Stark shouted back as he finally took down one of the drones attacking him and Rhodes. "These drones are taking a lot more due to the vibranium."

As the drone continued its assault on Steve, it suddenly began to struggle to move. Steve looked behind it to see Wanda holding it in place. "Go! I've got this!"

Without delay Steve set of towards the metallic ring and threw the shield towards Ultron, who was activating switches and connecting cables to it. The shield collided with him, staggering him before returning to Cap. Ultron quickly turned around, throwing a punch towards Cap, which was stopped by his shield.

"Your too late Captain. All I have to do is flick a switch and this thing activates." Ultron taunted.

Just as he said this, the crippled Ultron unit, which had just finished activating a sequence of small buttons, reached to his right and pulled a large lever down, activating the metallic ring. The device roared to life, glowing with blue energy as it fired a beam of light away towards the wall. The light stopped short of the wall and spread into a circle, creating a large portal.

"So that's how it works." Ultron stated aloud, before returning to attacking Cap.

Meanwhile, the other Avengers continued to battle the remaining Ultron drones. Falcon and Hawkeye remained in cover, pinned down by one drone and firing at it when they could. Scarlet Witch was attempting to tear apart the drone she had and while the vibranium built in making it harder to do so, the drone was beginning to split apart. Iron man and War Machine were still engaging the two drones they had left. This number quickly fell to one however, as Rhodes flew up, grabbing one of the now highly damaged drones, before aiming his minigun at its head and blasting it away.

Vision was still chasing the drone he had engaged but had managed to expose a critical section on its chest. Hawkeye realised this and as the drone made a pass near him, he managed to take a shot at it, scoring a direct hit and sending the drone plumiting down towards where Cap was engaging the main Ultron.

Both him and Ultron dodged the falling drone, before Ultron took advantage of the distraction. He quickly took hold of the shield, aggressively throwing it to his left and taking Cap with it. Cap quickly recovered by rolling into a defensive posture and raising the shield up, taking another impact from Ultron's fist. Ultron activated his flight systems and charged up his weapons. Cap immediately saw an opportunity and went to throw his shield, only for Ultron to rush forward and push Cap further back.

With three of the drones down, Stark turned around to see what was happening behind him. However he was greeted with the view of Ultron attacking Captain America, a fight he seemed to be winning.

"Rhodey, deal with this last drone, Cap needs help!" He activated his propulsion systems and headed towards Cap. Vision had also noticed this and was following Stark.

Steve wasn't in a great position. He was literally a few steps away from what he guessed was some sort of portal and it seemed like Ultron was hell bent on going through it, even if that meant him going through it as well. He had once again recovered from Ultron's last attack and raised his shield up to avoid an incoming punch. However Ultron had baited his shield positioning, instead resorting to kicking Captain America. The force of the kick was enough to push Cap back and he ended up goi g straight through the portal.

Ultron quickly moved forward, knowing that the Avengers were winning against the drones. He turned around, keeping his momentum as he headed towards the portal, to see what was happening and was met with the sight of Iron Man and Vision heading right towards him. As he reached the portal, he passed through and waved back to the two Avengers, as the portal closed behind him, seconds before Iron and and Vision could reach it.

While the heroes finished off the remaining Ultron drones, Stark stood a few steps from where the portal was. After a few moments he turned around and walked over to the crippled Ultron that was left at the controls.

"Hi" was all it said as stark aimed his repulsor at it.

"How do we turn the this thing back on?" Stark asked, thinking the cannon may make Ultron co-operate.

"Well I think it's this button" Ultron replied as he pointed to a button on his left. "Then again it could be that lever" he said pointing to his right. "Actually I think it was a remote activation and that was simply the power."

"Boss I detect the signal that the device is using to operate. I should be able to use this to activate it." Friday said to Stark.

"But you will need to build something in order to do that, which will take a long time" Ultron taunted back.

"I should be able to use the suit, I'll need to reconfigure some systems though as well as analyse the device itself." Friday replied.

"Oh" Ultron said defeated. "That's annoying."

With that Stark exited his armour. "All yours Friday." The Iron man suit then began to analyse all the control panel, then quickly moved on to the main device itself. Tony simply turned away from the crippled Ultron and towards the other Avengers, who were all looking straight at him. "She'll work it out. Give her ten... or fifteen."

While Friday worked on the device, the heroes spread out and explored the lab, making sure there were no more traps left. Stark walked over to Rhodes who lifted his face mask up to talk.

"The upgrades to the suit seem to be working well." Stark said to his friend.

"There are" Rhodes replied. "Though I'm still a little slower than I'd like to be."

"You didn't look that slow. Anyway I'll tinker with it when we get back to the facility, obviously doesn't need much just a little..."

"TONY WATCH OUT!" Rhodes shouted as he pushed Tony sidewards, lowered his face plate and aimed one of his weapons. As Tony was talking, Rhodes noticed that one of the Ultron drones, the one Hawkeye had shot down, had gotten back up. The drone had its weapons aimed at Stark ready to fire. As Rhodes pushed Stark out of the way the drone fired, hitting Rhodes' suit.

At the same time, the Friday controlled Iron Man suit had turned around and aimed at the drone. However neither Friday or Rhodes could fire before the drone was flattened by a hammer and it fell to pieces.

All the Avengers quickly turned to the door of the lab to see Thor standing there. He recalled his hammer, waved to the Avengers closest to the door as he entered and walked towards Stark. Upon seeing it was Thor, Friday continued to analyse the device in front of her.

"And where have you been then?" Stark asked in his jokey way. "I expected you home hours ago."

"I've been busy" Thor replied. "However I had to return to Earth after learning of this" he said pointing to the metallic device.

"I'm guessing it's a portal?" Stark said "looks like one."

"It's not just a portal" Thor returned. "This device is an ancient device capable of..."

"Yeah, don't mean to interrupt you or anything..." Rhodes butted in, "but Ultron's getting away."

The nearby Avengers looked at the chair to see the crippled Ultron was gone. They turned back around to see it quickly crawling away towards the door. It made the mistake however of crawling right past Barton, who simply eyed the passing Ultron.

"Really?" was all he could manage to say as he moved into position and fired an arrow. The arrow hit the Ultron drone in the head, deactivating the drone in seconds. Barton then turned to the group next to the chair, before raising his eyebrows at them in a disapproving manner.

"We left him for you. Seemed like you needed to kill at least one of them." Stark said causing Barton to roll his eyes and return to looking around the lab.

"As I was saying..." Thor said. "This is more than a simply portal. The design of it predates the universe itself, similar to the stones of power we've been finding. It is extremely powerful..."

"But at the end of the day it's still a portal though right. It doesn't do anything else?"

"Yes Stark, it only creates portals it doesn't do anything else." Thor said. "However because of the amount of power it holds it's extremely dangerous. No one should hold this much power and now someone's go through the portal."

"Ultron to be more specific" Vision stated.

"I think we're all missing the important question here." Wanda stated as she entered the conversation. "Ultron must know how powerful this thing is right?" Thor nodded in agreement. "So... where has he gone?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Watchpoint Gibraltar- 11:15**

The sun shone down brightly upon the extremely quiet watchpoint. Had you not known about the recall, you wouldn't of suspected that Overwatch were using the watchpoint as their main base of operations. However, despite the base being all but abandoned at this time, a gorilla could be seen walking through the base.

Overwatch had recently received intelligence that Talon were planning an attack on Volskaya Industries and it was agreed that they could not be allowed to succeed with whatever they were planning. While everyone else had deployed to Russia to stop Talon, Winston had remained at Gibraltar, working on gathering any information which would give Overwatch the upper hand against Talon.

Winston was walking back towards his lab after taking a short break from the monitors. While he could of easily done the task of searching for information from the main control centre, he fealt more comfortable in his lab. It also gave him a reason for going for a walk every now and again, fetching something that was in the control centre rather than the lab. He did enjoy his walks, especially with the weather the base currently had.

He paused near the entrance to the control centre for a moment and looked out over the ocean. "One day, I can simply enjoy this view" he thought to himself, before entering the control centre and grabbing a file from a nearby cabinet. Just as he grabbed hold of the file though, Athena spoke.

"Alert, intruders detected in the main laboratory!"

"What?" Winston replied, dropping the file in shock at what he just heard. "How? You didn't warn me of any dropships."

"A high amount of energy was detected shortly before the alarm was triggered, origin unknown. I suggest caution Winston." Athena replied.

With that Winston took off towards his lab. " A high amount of energy? Perhaps Lena has fallen through time?" He thought to himself. However he quickly dismissed this thought. If it was Lena, then Athena would of recognised her and no alarm would of been triggered. "No it can't be that." This left too many possibilities available and as Winston approached the door to the lab, he slowed down and stopped short of the door. Upon looking into the room, he saw that there was a man on the floor near his armour, that he had left off for comfort.

"Athena, what's going on in there?" Winston asked but it was met with silence.

He asked again "Athena?"

Now he was worried. "The last time Athena fell silent was shortly after Reaper attacked..." He quickly realised he needed to get to his armour. Whoever was inside may of taken Athena down, that would cripple Overwatch if he could not get her back online... and who was that man lying in the lab? With all this in mind, he slowly advanced into the building, prepared for almost anything to be inside.

When he entered the lab, he quickly looked around to see if anyone was around. He could not see anyone, however he could hear someone talking and it wasn't Athena. They were clearly in the office area above him.

Winston moved as quietly as possible over to the man and checked for a pulse. He was unconscious and judging from the bruise on his face, had obviously been hit hard. "He doesn't seem like the type who would of been taken down with ease" Winston thought as he noticed a shield next to him. It was a metallic, circular shield with a large star in the centre and coloured in such a way, it reminded him of the American flag.

Winston quickly moved to his armour, that was a mere few steps away and proceeded to put it on. While his weapon was up in the office, with whoever was in there, perhaps he could surprise them. After he had his armour fully on, he walked up the stairs to the second level, towards whoever had infiltrated the base.

 **5 minutes earlier**

A large portal ripped open into existence at the back of the lab, throwing out Captain America. He rolled over backwards, ending up face down on the floor. Slowly, Cap sat upon one knee, spitting blood from his mouth as he did. Ultron had managed to get a few hard hits in before he was kicked through the portal. He wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth using his hand before struggling back to his feet. However, as soon as Cap was back on his feet, Ultron appeared, seemingly from nowhere, clamping his right hand on Cap's throat. Cap simply could not react in time, resorting to attempting to free himself using both his hands while falling back onto his knees.

"Why can't you just stay down for once?" Ultron asked him. He didn't bother waiting for a reply, instead whacking Cap in the face with his free hand, knocking him unconscious.

"Sleep it off." Ultron said aloud before dropping Cap, letting him fall to the floor.

Ultron began looking around at the room he had appeared in. If the device had worked correctly, he should of been in another universe. Hopefully there weren't any Avengers here that could disturb him. What he did notice however was a large suit of white armour sitting towards the rear of the room. Whoever it belonged to was clearly very large and Ultron preferred not to get into any unnecessary fights right now, especially since he was the last remaining Ultron and lacked any means to create new bodies. He also took note of a large hologram of the Earth that was in the room. From this Ultron quickly knew someone was working here and that he didn't have much time before they returned.

After analysing the room he was in, Ultron proceeded to fly up to the second level of the lab, then turned to his left and entered the office looking section. Upon entering, Ultron looked out of the large window on this new, unknown world. He also noticed a large weapon of some sort in the room, possibly belonging to the same person the armour does. After staring out of the window for a few seconds, Ultron turned around and approached the computer present in the room.

"Now let's get the rundown of this world." Ultron said to himself as he activated the computer. While a human would begin typing using the keyboard, Ultron instead interfaced directly into the system. This was surprisingly easy considering this was a different world.

"Well that's disappointing" He stated to himself. "I expected there to be some sort of defence here..."

"You do not have authorisation to access this."

"Do I look like I care!" There it was, an AI. "Great, the last time I was in this situation I ended up creating my own worst nightmare." He thought to himself, before accessing the large pool of information the computer stored. However, the AI he encountered quickly began to throw up resistance, closing down files as soon as Ultron accessed them. Ultron quickly became annoyed with this inconvenience, sure he could destroy the AI or even assimilate it, however he was reluctant to do. After all, the last time he attempted to destroy another AI, it ended up blocking his access to launch codes and then became Vision, so he decided against it.

"You know, I think your working too hard, why not take a break." Ultron said before shutting down the AI, removing any further inconviences. With nothing left to stop him, Ultron began to download the information on the computer. It didn't take long, a mere six seconds to be exact, before the entire database was copied and downloaded into his memeory banks.

Ultron also attempted to access the internet in order to create an escape route in case things went wrong here. However, while he could access the internet, he could not create the back door he needed. "That's annoying. Seems even here I'm still shut out of the web" He said to himself.

As Ultron finished off, he quickly disconnected from the computer and turned to walk towards the door, however he quickly stopped in his tracks as he came face to face with a large gorilla, wearing white armour.

"Hi" was all Ultron could manage, clearly not expecting to see this. He glanced to the right, down towards where the armour was, only to see it missing. Clearly the gorilla had managed to sneak in and grab it while he was fighting with the AI.

"I've not landed on the planet of the apes have I?" Ultron asked with his normal, sarcastic tone.

"No." Was the reply Winston gave him.

Ultron quickly accessed the data he had downloaded and looked through the personnel logs, finding the one for the gorilla standing in front of him. "Ah, Winston. The genius scientist who came from the moon, currently acting leader of Overwatch, a United Nations strike team created to combat the Omnics during the Omnic crisis. Currently disbanded and illegal to be a part of but are fighting Talon... Wait a second, what's an Omnic?"

Ultron once again accessed the Overwatch database, analysing anything he found regarding Omnic's. He found out that they were AI robots who had fought a war against humanity in order to gain rights. He also found out about their tactics, different models, god programmes and an Omnic uprising in London.

"Oh, that's what they are. Why is it that humans always create the very thing they fear?" He asked to Winston, who was still staring straight at Ultron.

Ultron began to consider his options. His original plan was to find a way of duplicating himself in this world, however these Omnic's added a new factor. It seemed like the Omnic's were extremely powerful and they were treated very poorly in this universe, so if he could persuade them to help him...

"What have you done to Athena?" Ultron's train of thought was interrupted by Winston.

"Who? Oh you mean the AI. She'll be fine, I just needed her out of the way."

"So, who are you?" Winston asked.

"Oh yes, how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself. I am Ultron. Now I'm betting your next question is why am I here?" Winston simply nodded.

"Well I was just passing through really. I'll be out of your hair... or fur... shortly." Ultron was being very cautious with his words. While talking with Winston, he had been looking through the Overwatch database he had downloaded. He saw that they could be a big problem in the short and long term. Therefore he would rather not make an enemy of Overwatch... well not yet anyway.

"So your not going to tell me" Winston stated.

Ultron chuckled to himself before answering. "No I'm not. Now if you'd excuse me I have to..." however before Ultron could finish, he was cut off by something hitting him. Ultron staggered back and regained his footing. He knew exactly what had just hit him.

Both he and Winston turned to the direction where the shield came from, looking down to the lower level of the lab. There stood Captain America, once again conscious.

"Enjoy your nap Captain?" Ultron said.

"Stand down Ultron" Cap ordered. From what little of the conversation he heard, the massive globe in the room and the large gorilla, Cap concluded he wasn't on his world anymore. "This isn't your world..."

"It's not yours either." Ultron interrupted. "Though I'm not standing down. You see my goals have changed, here there are an infinite number of resources at my disposal, just waiting to be used."

"What do you mean by that?" Winston asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Ultron knew this was leading up to a fight. He thought he may of been able to talk his way out of this. That idea had quickly gone out the window since Captain America was back on his feet. It was just a matter of time till Cap convinced the gorilla that he was the enemy, if he hadn't worked that out already.

As Ultron stared down both Winston and Cap, Athena began to re-activate. "Winston, the Overwatch database has been breached!" Athena stated. "All files have been copied, he knows everything about Overwatch!"

Ultron sighed "should of assimilated her." Winston reacted immediately, bellowing out a loud roar and entering into primal rage. Cap took this opportunity and sprinted towards the stairs.

"And that's my cue to leave." Ultron said as he fired at he large window to his left and proceeded to fly out of the damaged window. Winston, who had jumped towards Ultron missed him by a second, watched as he flew away from the base. Cap joined him a few seconds later, placing his shield on his back as he saw Ultron escape.

"So" Winston said, turning to Cap. "Perhaps you could fill in some of the blanks."

"Steve Rogers." Steve held his arm out towards Winston, who returned the gesture. Before Steve could continue with the lengthy explanation Winston wanted, Athena chipped in.

"Winston we had a problem."

"How bad is it?" Winston asked

"The entire database has been copied and downloaded. Everything from mission reports to agent files has been breached."

"Alert the team at Volskaya."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Overwatch communications to and from Gibraltar have been blocked."

"Ultron's planning something." Steve said "if he's blocked communications from here then he doesn't want us warning that team."

"He's going straight to them!" Winston realised. "Athena, how long till you can get the communications back up?"

"Unknown. A large amount of processing power was used when I was attempting to stop him accessing the database, which is why I was unable to answer you before. That processing power has not been fully restored and I am using what is left in order to combat a rogue programme I am detecting in the system."

Steve sighed "Ultron's got a hell of a head start on us. Anyway to fly out to the team?"

Before Winston could reply Athena spoke up. "Alert, unknown energy source building up at the rear of the lab!"

Steve and Winston reacted quickly. Steve ran out of the small office area, grabbing his shield of his back and jumped down to the lower level, rolling as he landed. Winston meanwhile remained on the upper level, ready to jump onto the intruders if they were hostile. As the portal opened, Cap held his shield in front of him. Fortunately for him, instead of a hostile stepping out, Iron man emerged from the portal, aiming his weapons in front of him and lowered them as he saw Cap.

Stark looked around and noticed Winston on the upper level, who had relaxed seeing Cap knew the intruder. "Making friends I see."

As stark spoke the rest of the Avengers stepped through the portal. Cap was surprised to see Thor, but noticed that War Machine, Ant Man and Hawkeye had not emerged.

"We need some people on the other side." Stark stated, knowing Cap was wondering where three of the team were. "keep the portal guarded in case Ultron has any other tricks left. As for Thor, it's a long story I'll explain later."

Cap meanwhile had just thought of an idea. If the Overwatch team couldn't be contacted, then someone needed to get over to them quickly and one person here could do that.

"Winston where is the team right now?" Cap asked "Throw it up on this globe."

Athena responded for him, placing the location of Volskaya Industries on the globe.

Cap took command over the Avengers once again, placing his shield on his back. "Vision, Ultron's done something to the systems here, I need you clear the system and help get it back online. Thor, try and track down Ultron, he made a run for it a few moments ago. Stark, there's a team operating right there and Ultron's heading straight for them. We can't warn them so you need to get out there and help them out."

All three Avengers nodded and moved off to do their respective tasks. Stark looked at the globe, Friday making a note of their position and the location they needed to go. "Russia, Volskaya Industries, got it Cap" he said before taking flight "tell me the details while I'm heading out there." Stark said before pointing to his head "same frequency as before."

Steve nodded, understanding Stark was referring to his com channel before Stark turned the flying suit towards the lower door and flying out. Now Cap turned to the remaining Avengers. He needed to explain the situation to them.

"Avengers, form up."

Winston smiled upon hearing the name. "Avengers... nice name." He thought to himself as Vision connected with the computer and began to help Athena clear the system.


	4. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone_

 _I wanted to say thanks for all the feedback and support. I'm glad to see the story has gotten people's interest and that people are enjoying it. I appreciate feedback and comments that anyone has. As for the chapter length, as the story developed I was planning to increase the length of the chapters to reflect what was happening, so expect to have more to read as the plot thickens :D_

 _Anyway enjoy_

 **Volskaya Industries- Russia 13:45**

The Overwatch team were positioned at the entrance to the factory. Thanks to some clever scouting by Genji, Talon's plan of attack had been found out. Due to this, the team had payed out two positions. Objective A and objective B. Talon were planning to take the front section of the facility first. This was Objective A. If Overwatch could not hold this sector, they would fall back to Objective B. This was the factory interior and the last line of defence.

Ever since Winston had recalled Overwatch, they had gained support from other freelancers. Zarya, Lucio and DVa had joined up with Overwatch and were now helping them defend the factory. Winston always welcomed any new help against Talon and after performing some background checks he let them join them in the fight against Talon. What non of them had expected was the Bastion that Torbjorn had found.

Winston was reluctant to allow the Bastion into the Watchpoint and even more reluctant to allow it to help them in the field, especially since during the entire Omnic crisis they were considered the enemy. He wasn't the only one to think this, everyone was a little wary of it, even Torb himself. This Bastion was a relic from the war and a complete unknown. Yet this one was different and once Winston allowed it to "live" at the Watchpoint, everyones concerns started to disappear. Genji had watched over the Omnic and spoken to it a great many times. Perhaps his time with Zenyatta had helped but the Bastion seemed to listen. Even Lena had helped out from time to time, though helped may of been an overstatement. Either way, the Bastion understood that Talon were now the enemy.

Leading the team was Reinhardt, who would of preferred to have backup from the security at Volskaya. However Zarya had persuaded them to evacuate, stating how they wouldn't stand a chance against Talon. Surprisingly they had quickly agreed with her much quicker than she expected, almost too quick and so they were the only ones left to defend the factory.

The team had positioned themselves at their assigned defensive areas, ready for the Talon assault that was incoming. The plans had indicated that the attack was planned for 14:00 and Lena was scouting ahead. The team were awaiting her signal that Talon were approaching. Genji had positioned himself at the ledge overlooking the ocean. If anyone tried to flank them, Genji would stop them. Reinhardt, DVa and Zarya were at the main entrance, ready to soak up the enemy fire. Mei was a little further back but still had view of the door, ready to put up an ice wall if needed and to fire into the attackers. McCree had taken the high ground on the left of the entrance. If any attackers managed to get through he would quickly pick them off. Torb had set up towards the back of Objective A, just in case the invaders managed to break through and was going around supplying armour to all the defenders. Bastion had set up in turret form behind Reinhardt's shield, ready to cut down anyone foolish enough to try and break through the large entrance. Lucio was right behind Torb, speed boosting him around and was ready to provide limited healing to the team. Mercy meanwhile was ready to provide more focused medical support to the team but was right now trying to contact Winston at Gibraltar.

"Winston are you there?" No reply. "Winston? Athena can you hear me?" There was still silence. "I still can't raise Winston or Athena." Angela said to the rest of the team over comms. Communications to Gibraltar had gone down almost two hours ago. While Winston may of accidentally caused it, he would of fixed it by now. At least they still had comms with each other, otherwise this operation would be a lot harder than it already was.

"I hope Winston's alright. This isn't like him all" Lena said over comms. She still didn't see any movement outside of the factory and it was approaching the planned time of attack.

"I'm sure he's alright Lena" Angela replied "I'm worried too but we can't let that distract us."

"yeah your right..." Lena replied before letting out a large breath. Of course she was worried, Winston was one of her closest friends. On top of that, without a connection to Gibraltar, they didn't have any tatical information about the enemy from Athena. Without this, they were completely in the dark.

As Lena sat on a balcony, overlooking the building acting as Talon's temporary base of operations, she noticed one of the doors open. She quickly got up and looked closely at the open door. Shortly afterwards Reaper stepped out, followed by a group of troops. "Heads up guys, Talon's on their way!" she quickly said before blinking back towards the defensive line.

"Okay everyone, get ready." Reinhardt said to the team as he activated his barrier.

Reaper walked out from the temporary Talon base followed by a large amount of troops. Talon's plan was to extract files from the facility, blueprints for a new mech being produced. It was still in the experimental phase but Talon knew it had the potential to be a very powerful machine. However, as expected, Overwatch had other ideas.

As he walked towards the main entrance, with a small army behind him, he pulled out his shotguns and prepared to fire on any defenders. As Widowmaker grappled up the building to gain a vantage point she activated her thermal vision.

"Wait!"

Reaper groaned. "What?" He was just about to step out of cover to attack whoever was there.

"They have a Bastion set up right around that corner."

Reaper groaned again. "Then kill it."

"Its set up right next to a wall, I can't get a shot off that will do enough damage before it can repair itself.

Reaper now grunted in frustration. "Where did they find a Bastion?" he said before looking around for a particular person. "Where's Sombra when you need her?" he said aloud, knowing how this had become an inside joke to her now.

Just as he said that, Sombra appeared next to him. "Been here all along." Reaper simply stared at her for a moment while she simply smiled back at him.

"You've done that seven times now." Reaper said to her, disregarding the fact that there was a Bastion literally sitting around the corner.

"But it's still funny. Anyway what do you need me to do?"

"Take care of that Bastion, otherwise these troops will die within the first ten seconds of the attack."

"Hey hang on..." a trooper went to object but was met with the glare of Reaper.

"Do you want to go deal with it?" Reaper asked the trooper. They had come to expect this for him. The last guy who back talked Reaper ended up dead. Reaper threw him out of the dropship they were in, heading back to base after a mission against Overwatch failed. Talon leadership had come to expect this whenever they placed a unit under Reaper's command and while they weren't fond of Reaper killing their own troops, he didn't do it often enough to argue. Not that anyone was brave enough to argue with him in the first place.

"Um... no I'm sure your right... sorry." Reaper simply stepped closer to the soldier, causing him to back away, before turning back to Sombra.

"As I said, go deal with it, your in the strongest position to do so."

Sombra then pulled out her translocator. "Mind pulling this up Widow?" Without a reply Widow's grappling hook came down from the rooftop and attached to the device. She quickly pulled it up to her before dropping it on the rooftop. Sombra then appeared next to Widow. "Thanks."

Sombra proceeded to walk towards the edge of the building before throwing her translocator down into the area Overwatch were defending in. She teleported down just out of sight before going invisible and walking behind the Bastion. "I'm in position."

Reaper prepared to move in. "Do it"

Within a second Sombra hacked the Bastion, forcing it out of its turret configuration. The Bastion started to bleep loudly, alerting the rest of Overwatch what had happened.

"We've been breached!" Reinhardt shouted before his shield dropped unexpectedly. He looked behind him and saw a woman in purple wave at him, before teleporting away to an unknown location.

Reaper took advantage of what Sombra had done. Turning into black smoke and taking the corner in an instance. Before the defenders even knew it Reaper was shooting at them. Reaper completely ignored Reinhardt, instead opting to beline towards DVa. She activated her defence matrix to stop his shots but was instead hit in the back.

"Sniper! Watch out!" she shouted.

McCree looked up towards the roof of the building opposite and saw Widowmaker aimed in on DVa . She soon saw him however and lined up a shot on him. He moved quickly to the right, rolling just in time to avoid a shot from her sniper, forcing him into cover.

Reaper now switched targets. With the Meka badly damaged he turned to the Bastion, which had started to set up again. He fired two rounds before going into wraith form, avoiding an onslaught of bullets. Sombra meanwhile appeared behind it, firing into the back of the turret and forcing the Bastion to start self repairing itself. Mercy quickly appeared above the Bastion, on top of the small structure in the middle of Objective A, with her healing beam focused on the Omnic. The Bastion knew it was beaten in this location and stood up, moving away from Reaper and towards the turret Torb had placed.

Reaper now left his wraith form and took aim at Mercy. He couldn't take the shot before Tracer appeared behind him and began in firing at him. He quickly turned around and fire at her, only for her to blink out of the way.

Sombra meanwhile had been stopped by Mei, who had blocked the other Talon forces from entering long enough for Reinhardt to regain his barrier. She had managed to get the drop on Sombra and aimed her weapon at her head. Sombra didn't notice in time and had no choice but to stop still, looking to her right and straight at Mei.

"Don't try anything." Mei said. While this was meant to be a threat, Sombra simply smiled.

"Oh I won't. She on the other hand might."

Mei had to think for a moment who 'she' was, before realising that it was Widowmaker. Mei quickly encased herself in ice, stopping a sniper round from hitting her straight in the head. Sombra took the opportunity to cloak and move into the building behind her.

"Thanks love." She said to Widow, knowing how this annoyed Widow.

"Don't say that again." Widow calmly stated, clearly irritated by the impression of Tracer. Speaking of Tracer she had her straight in her sights and prepared to take the killing shot. However she was kicked to the side, causing her to miss. She rolled to her left and quickly regained her footing to see Genji, who had climbed up the building after hearing there was a sniper. She quickly went to fire at him, only for him to pull out his deflecting sword. She knew this wasn't a fight she could win and instead grappled away to safety. Genji decided against chasing her upon hearing Reinhardt's orders.

"Fall back to Objective B!" He bellowed through the comms. This objective had fallen since the other Talon troops had managed to enter and had been weakening his barrier. There's was no way they could defend this point now after such an offensive but at least they now knew what to expect.

With his orders Overwatch reacted quickly. Tracer disengaged Reaper and blinked towards the main facility. Reinhardt and DVa followed close behind. The remaining heroes grouped up with Lucio and using speed boost retreated into the main facility. Genji meanwhile had disappeared since his battle on the roof.

Reaper threw his shotguns away and walked to the first objective. Torb's turret was still up but before it could fire, Widow shot and destroyed it. The rest of the Talon troops grouped up with Reaper, with Sombra being the last to appear.

"See, no one was killed. We're far more competent than you give us credit for." The same soldier from before now spoke with confidence. Reaper meanwhile groaned in anger. He knew the troops had done basically nothing, only engaging Reinhardt in order to keep him on the defensive.

"Widowmaker, target to my left."

The trooper looked to his left and saw no one, only to realise that Reaper meant him. "No wait!..." that was all he could say before he was shot in the left shoulder. Reaper now walked over, pushing the trooper back onto the ground and stepping on the shoulder that took the bullet.

It may of been an understatement to say Reaper was pissed off with the arrogance of this one trooper. "Now are you going to shut up? Or should I just kill you right now?" Reaper looked up for a moment towards Sombra "Could you check that the security's down Sombra? Thanks." The sarcastic tone marked that Reaper was in a very foul mood.

He now looked back down at the trooper "Now, stop being so arrogant and maybe I won't shoot you." That was enough of a warning and the trooper nodded, fear in his eyes, which were watering due to the pain. Reaper let him go and walked away, the trooper helped up by the rest of the soldiers.

"Security's down, we're clear to advance." Sombra said while looking at her mobile computer screen.

"Good." Reaper replied before turning back to the troops. "Move up to position two and await my signal." They didn't need telling twice, rushing off towards the next staging point. Widow meanwhile grappled down off the roofs and grouped up with Reaper and Sombra. Reaper nodded at Widow, his way of thanking her for shooting the annoying trooper.

"We work with idiots sometimes." Sombra nodded in agreement while Reaper simply remained silent. The three of them now walked over to the other troops, who had grouped up just outside of the main production facility. Without being asked Widow activated her thermal vision to analyse the defence.

"They've changed up their defensive strategy, now their all focused in the middle of the facility. Their positioning makes it difficult for me to get a good shot on anyone."

"Then I'll flank around and kill them all in one swoop." Reaper said.

"Negative" Widow replied. "They have people watching the flanking points, they'd be able to react in time."

Reaper thought for a moment. "Sombra, pull up the factory layout."

With a virtual map of the facility in front of him, Reaper began to consider the options available. The Talon troops encircled the map, one trooper in particular keeping his distance from Reaper and Widow.

"There's no easy way in..."

"Perhaps I can help with that."

All the Talon forces quickly looked upwards towards the source of the interruption, to see a robot hovering above them. All the Talon soldiers had their weapons aimed at it, along with Widow. Reaper simply stared at the robot while Sombra decided now was a good time to pull out her phone and wait for this situation to conclude.

Reaper analysed the robot now hovering above him. It slowly lowered before landing in front of him

"And what exactly are you meant to be?" Reaper asked the robot.

"And more importantly why do you want to help us?" Sombra added, looking up from her phone for a few moments before looking back at the screen.

"I am Ultron and lets just say we have a common enemy."

"You look like an Omnic and Omnic's aren't really..." said one of the troops but before he could continue Ultron interrupted.

"I am no Omnic!" He shouted back. "I'm nothing like one of your simple Omnic's. I could easily rewrite one without even trying!"

That got Sombra's attention. She closed the screen her phone was on and placed it back into her pocket. The fact that the robot just shouted back at someone for calling it an Omnic was interesting enough. What really gained her interest however was the fact it said it could rewrite one. She could find out anything on the planet, yet she had heard nothing about anything being built that could do this. Why then was it approaching Talon saying that it wanted to help them? Surely it could do whatever it wanted to do on its own right? Sombra made a mental note to herself to look into this once they had completed the mission.

Ultron, after silencing the trooper that spoke up, turned to face Reaper. Thanks to the Overwatch database he knew everything about the three people in charge of this assault. All he needed to do was to persuade one of them and the rest would follow.

"Your a man on the edge of death, not able to pass. Your real name is Gabriel Reyes, former leader of Blackwatch, Overwatch's black op force. After the events at the Swiss headquarters you became who you are today, Reaper, seeking vengeance against Overwatch for what they did to you."

Reaper was left stunned. Only Sombra and Widow knew exactly who he was and, while it wasn't exactly a well guarded secret who Reaper really was at Talon, not many of the soldiers actually knew. It was possible that they simply didn't care, or the more likely reason was because they didn't dare dig into Reapers past, worried they'd come to regret it one day.

Ultron now turned to Widow. "Widowmaker, Talon's best assassin, enhanced in order to be the most efficient killer. Formerly you were..."

"Don't go there." Reaper said, cutting off Ultron. Ultron understood why Reaper had just told him to stop, Widow's history wasn't exactly a great one and despite her conditioning, Ultron knew that nothing was perfect. Perhaps it was possible to undo some of what has been done to her. Instead he decided to move onto Sombra.

"As for you Sombra, Overwatch's files don't have much... they know you exist, along with a few pictures, but you've done a good job staying off the grid. I have to ask how did you manage that?"

Sombra smiled before replying. "Everything can be hacked and everyone."

"Not everything." Ultron said. "You can't hack a brick now can you? Unless you have self aware bricks now. I for one cannot be hacked."

Sombra raised an eyebrow at him, clearly disagreeing with that statement. Ultron saw this immediately. "Try it, I can see you want to."

Sombra shrugged her shoulders before activating her hacking tool. She tried to hack into Ultron but could not get a connection. She tried again. Nothing.

"Here, let me even the odds a little, give you a chance at least."

She tried one more time and finally got a connection. However the firewall was like nothing she had ever seen before, constantly adapting and changing. No system she had hacked into before even came close to the security Ultron had. She tried everything she knew before deactivating her hacking tool.

"Not a simple Omnic then." She said, short on words to convey her confusion and wonder at what exactly stood in front of her. "I'm guessing you hacked into Overwatch then?"

"Security needs to be tightened." Ultron replied, giving Sombra the answer she needed. She already knew that Overwatch's security needed a little boost. After all, she had to make sure that they didn't have anything on her. Well anything major anyway .

Ultron now turned back to Reaper, he needed to get Reaper to help him if his plan was to succeed.

"Overwatch have shown themselves to be a problem for me. Now I know that you lot are attacking this place, though I don't know why and I need to capture it in order to build some reinforcements. Overwatch meanwhile are defending the thing both of us want. Our interests are aligned. I know of your hatred towards Overwatch so here's what I'm offering. I help you take over this facility completely, likely more than you were planning, as well as help Talon out in the future. In return, Talon help me out."

Reaper considered his offer. While Reaper didn't work for Talon exactly, he had gained enough pull in the organisation to agree to this. Ultron meanwhile pressed on with his attempt to persuade Reaper.

"You want Overwatch destroyed, all of their agents dead. I can help you accomplish this. Overwatch won't stand a chance against us. We'll tear them apart."

Reaper's hatred for Overwatch took over. If Ultron could help him destroy them, he was going to take his offer. "Fine, your in. Any ideas how to take this factory and then hold it?"

Ultron smiled, happy that his persuasion attempt worked on Reaper. Even if the others weren't sold, he knew they wouldn't object to him. Besides, helping take the facility may actually give them the proof they needed. He walked up to the large map of the facility and looked at it. "I'll handle holding the facility, I'm sure Talon have other plans and I can manage once I have the production line. As for taking it in the first place... I have a few ideas."

The Overwatch team had set up their defensive line. If they lost this objective it was all over. McCree still was on the high ground, though staying in cover to avoid a sniper shot and was also making sure no one flanked them from above. DVa was now watching the right. Torb had set up a turret and was now looking at the damage to the Meka. He concluded the damage wasn't too serious as long as she didn't take much more punishment in the back of the Meka, though he didn't have enough time to repair it. Lucio was watching the area to their left while also providing limited healing and speed boosts where needed. Tracer was also behind a wall to the left, waiting for an opportunity to flank Talon. The Bastion had set up in the middle of the Objective and the rest of Overwatch grouped around it. Reinhardt had his barrier up and was at the front of the group along with Zarya. Genji meanwhile had still not regrouped. The team assumed he was watching Talon and could not contact them, after all, it wouldn't be the first time.

After about 5 minutes, Reaper and Sombra, along with the Talon troops entered and began firing on Reinhardt's barrier. Widow meanwhile remained near the entrance, aimed in on the barrier and firing at it periodically. While Overwatch returned fire, the Talon forces ran towards the right, taking cover behind the nearby building and anything that happened to be in the middle of the battlefield. "Tracer they're all up front, flank them!" Reinhardt ordered. Tracer took off towards the left, walking up some stairs before blinking across the gap.

McCoy looked out of cover quickly before popping back into it. "Anyone else think its a bit odd Talon hasn't tried flanking us? Why is Widow, the one with the best chance at killing any of us, on the ground firing at Reinhardt's barrier?"

The team thought for a moment before realising what McCree was talking about. Tracer was likely walking straight into a trap.

"Tracer, fall back its a trap!" Reinhardt ordered but it was met with no reply. "Tracer come in." Nothing.

Mercy now tried to raise Tracer on the comms. "Lena, pick up, where are you?" Still no reply.

While they were frantically trying to contact Lena, Talon had begun to advance forward.

"Tracer will have to wait. Prepare for a fight." Reinhardt said.

As Lena had blinked around to flank Talon, she heard a noise, something metallic hitting the ground from behind her. She turned around, aiming her pulse pistols but saw nothing. Dismissing it as something falling over due to poor placement, she turned back around and began to walk forward. She was no more than two steps forward when she heard Reinhardt over the comms.

"Tracer, fall back its a trap!"

She reacted quickly turning back around, intending to blink back across the gap she just came over. However as she turned around, a large metallic fist hit her straight below her eye, the force knocking her on the floor. Lena was left dazed for a moment before being backhanded by the same, metallic hand, knocking her out instantly.

Ultron stood above the unconscious Tracer. The Overwatch files informed him of how mobile she was, so he considered knocking her out up close was a lot easier than trying to hit her with his weapons. Ultron's plan was to capture one of the agents and then force Overwatch to retreat, or better yet surrender. Now that he had the agent, he just needed to threaten Overwatch, using her as leverage. Just as he was about to pick her up, he saw a phone lying next to her. "Really?" he said aloud. Clearly it had fallen out of her pocket when he knocked her out. Out of curiosity, he picked it up and opened it. While there was a code needed to open it, Ultron didn't need to worry about it. "Oh come on. Your an agent of Overwatch and you have some much social media its untrue." Ultron was amazed on how much information could potentially be on this phone. However, before Ultron could continue looking on the phone, he was interrupted.

"I would put that down if I were you." Ultron looked up to see Genji standing nearby, one hand clutching his sword on his back. He considered his sword would be a better idea than his Shuriken.

"The cyborg ninja. You look like a discount Iron man." Genji simply stared back at Ultron. "Never mind, you don't know who that is."

Ultron now dropped Lena's phone before standing up and facing Genji. Unknown to Ultron, Genji had seen all the conversation he had with Talon.

"So, I'm guessing your the reason why Winston isn't answering us."

"Correct. Don't worry, the monkey is fine, though I left him a little something, just to inconvienece him. Now if you don't mind I have a factory to take over."

Ultron fired at Genji, who dodged the attack with ease. Genji proceeded to dash towards Ultron, engaging in hand to hand combat with him. After a few hits, Genji pulled out his smaller sword, using it to take some of Ultron's hits as well as return some of his own. After a small fight, Ultron managed to catch one of his attacks and threw Genji backwards. He remained on his feet, quickly regaining his balance. Before Ultron could advance however, an explosion happened behind him, sending him forwards, crashing to the floor.

"What was that?" Ultron looked behind him to see Tracer back on her feet as well as remains of a pulse bomb. Now he had the two most mobile Overwatch agents against him and he knew he couldn't win this fight. He stood back up before quickly flying away from the two agents.

"Thanks Genji."

"Your welcome miss Oxton."

Lena picked up her phone and placed it back into her jacket pocket, before touching below her eye, where she had been punched. There was now a large bruise present and Lena winced in pain when she touched it. "Angela's gonna fuss" she said to Genji, causing a small chuckle from him before he spoke up.

"The enemy are not watching their flank, i suggest we attack."

Meanwhile, the battle was getting worse for Overwatch. Reinhardt's barrier was close to failing. Thanks to one final shot from Widow, the barrier fell and Reinhardt fell back. Torb's turret was quickly destroyed with Torb unable to repair the damage quick enough. Bastion was still firing at the Talon troops, however he was interrupted when Sombra appeared next to him. Bastion quickly stood up before Sombra could attack or hack and began to fire at her. Reaper had pushed forward and was fighting DVa and Zarya. After McCree appeared from above, Reaper fell back a bit, before being reinforced by the Talon troops.

Widow meanwhile had moved up to a nearby ledge and was aimed in on a target. While McCree had dropped down to help those engaging Reaper, Mei was causing problems for the troops. Widow had a perfect headshot but as she fired, her weapon was once again pushed away. This time, despite the shot being interrupted, the bullet hit Mei in the shoulder, the force knocking her to the ground. Widow looked at her attacked to see Genji again. Widow simply didn't have patience to deal with him again and so grappled over to another ledge.

Mercy saw what had happened to Mei and, after calling Lucio over to maintain the healing, rushed over to her, engaging her healing beam. Before long, Overwatch were being overrun. The Talon troops fired at the smaller agents, the ones Reaper wasn't attacking. A round hit Mercy and she dropped down onto her knees. As she was approached by some of the Talon soldiers, Tracer appeared behind them and threw a pulse bomb. The resulting explosion took out the small squad of soldiers.

Reinhardt now moved back up and now had his barrier back up, protecting the wounded troops.

"You okay Ang?" Lena asked as she helped Angela back up.

"Yeah, thanks." She was worn out, struggling to keep up with the medical needs of the group.

Just as Angela was back up, the Talon forces stopped attacking. Reaper had vanished but had left Zarya and DVa worse for wear. They were all wounded and the two healers simply couldn't keep up. Genji now regrouped with the team, though there was little that he could do, the team were beaten.

"Overwatch, your defence has failed, now surrender and your lives will be spared." Ultron now appeared, flying above the Talon forces. Reaper also appeared with the Talon troops, throwing his guns away and pulling out new ones.

Overwatch all moved behind Reinhardt's barrier, Mercy helping Mei back up while tending to her gunshot wound. "We can't win." Mercy said with regret it her voice. Whatever had gone wrong here today had cost them dearly. Now it seemed like there was only two choices. With no contact with Gibraltar, the nearby drop ship simply couldn't get to them automatically. There was no way out.

"What do we do?" DVa asked.

"Drop your weapons." Ultron replied, even though the question wasn't intended for him. "It's a good start."

The Overwatch members looked at each other before Tracer made a move. She took her pulse pistols and went to place them on the ground. The other agents went to do the same before their comms came alive with sound.

"Connection restored, situation critical, all agents prepare for immediate evacuation, reinforcements inbound!"

It was Athena, "Winston must of fixed whatever issue he had" they thought. Though what did he mean by reinforcements?

Within a few seconds the Overwatch dropship roared over them, stopping and hovering in place. "Athena we can't move, Talon's surrounded us." Mercy said.

"One moment." Athena replied. Meanwhile Reaper had begun to move forward, raising his shotguns and firing at the barrier protecting all the agents. However he stopped dead in his tracks when the speakers on the dropship began playing music, simply staring at the ship.

"Um... Shoot to Thrill? Really Athena?" Said Tracer.

Everyone, Talon and Overwatch alike, were looking up at the ship, confused on why the song was playing, before the sound of something approaching from the air could be heard. Ultron thought for a moment before he realised who it was.

"Watch out, incoming!"

His warning was too late, as Reaper was blown backwards by the repulsors of the Iron Man suit. Iron Man landed in front of the barrier and stood up, before activating all of his weapons and aiming them at Talon. With that, the music stopped and the dropship moved away, landing nearby in order to extract the team.

"Oh for gods sake!" Ultron shouted, annoyed by what he just saw. "Why can't you just leave me alone? You just had to follow me."

"Well, you did take our Captain." Stark replied.

Ultron now landed in front of Stark. "Didn't you already do that entrance anyway? Swear I saw something on the internet when I had access."

"Respect the classics. What are you doing teaming up with terrorists?"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Overwatch are my enemy, so Talon is my friend."

"Right... what are you planning?"

"I'm glad you asked that because, like last time you asked, I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan to you."

Stark was simply buying time. Talon were all eyeing Iron Man, weapons aimed at him. Reaper had stood back up, but instead of attacking Overwatch, stood and watched the scene play out, curious at who this was exactly. Overwatch meanwhile were taking advantage of the distraction. With all of Talon's attention on Iron Man, no one would notice them slip away. That's what they thought anyway. Widow had her scope aimed in on Iron man's head, however she saw movement behind him and realised Overwatch were fleeing.

"Overwatch are escaping." She said down the comms.

"Your stalling to protect Overwatch aren't you?" Ultron asked.

"Surprised you didn't notice sooner." Stark replied.

"Yeah, honestly I'm kinda shocked your here, so forgive me for not noticing this once."

Reaper moved forward, raising his guns to fire at Iron Man but Stark charged his repulsor and fired at him. Reaper wraithed, avoiding the shot which went on to hit a soldier behind him. Stark attempted to fire a missile from his left hand, but Ultron managed to hit his hand away, causing it to miss its target and hit a building behind. In the chaos, Reinhardt had dropped his barrier and ran towards the nearby shuttle.

Stark now took flight and turned towards the shuttle. Widow reacted to this quickly and with her super precise aim, shot at his left foot, damaging the thruster and causing Stark to lose control for a short time.

"Friday?"

"High velocity round, likely a powerful sniper, left leg thruster is down." She reported. Stark quickly landed next to the dropship, he didn't want to risk being shot out of the sky if he lost another thruster. He looked behind him to see Talon sprinting towards them.

"GO!" He shouted as he ran on board. Athena obviously heard, closing the doors as the engines roared to life. The shuttle flew away from the factory, leaving Talon victorious.

"Get a dropship now!" Reaper wasn't finished yet with Overwatch yet, they were wounded and he wasn't prepared to let them get away this time. "Sombra, extract the files we need, Widow cover her." He now turned to the soldiers, pointing at three of them. "You three with me, the rest of you stay and protect the facility." With that an armed Talon dropship landed next to them. Reaper and the three troops boarded and the ship gave chase after Overwatch.

While Reaper was chasing Overwatch, Ultron was walking to the main controls for the factory, ready to activate it and build more forms. His plan had worked perfectly, without any tactical data and his timely arrival, Overwatch were unable to effectively hold the factory.

Back on the Overwatch dropship, the team had all sat down, each worn out from the battle. Angela was tending to everyone's wounds, she had just finished healing up Mei, before turning to Lena.

"I'm fine Ang stop worrying."

"Really? So you won't mind me touching right here." Angela touched under Lena's eye, right where her large bruise was, causing Lena to flinch in pain.

"Ow, okay it hurts a bit" Lena admitted. Angela aimed her healing staff at Lena and activated it. Within a few seconds the large bruise had disappeared. Lena smiled at Angela, who returned the gesture before moving on to McCree, who had taken a few hits from Reaper. Lena now walked up to the cockpit, where Iron Man was currently standing, talking to someone over the radio. As she got closer, she could overhear some of the conversation.

"The team's a little beaten up but their ok."

"That's good to hear. Thank you." Lena recognised the second voice as Winston's. "I've set the dropship to return to Gibraltar. Any issues and Lena can take control."

"Right, who's Lena again?"

"Heya." Lena interrupted softly. Iron Man turned around from the console while Winston spoke up.

"Lena, how is everyone?"

"Well as...um..." Lena pointed towards Stark and he realised that she was asking for his name.

"Tony, Tony Stark."

"Well as Tony said we took a few hits but we're okay. We couldn't hold Volskaya though. Talon won."

"Don't beat yourselves up over it" Winston replied. "That robot, Ultron, he's not exactly from around here."

"What do you mean by that luv?" Lena asked.

"I'll explain when you all get back, it's... complicated. Stay safe." With that Winston hung up. Lena now turned to Stark.

"Hey, thanks... you appeared at just the right time."

"Don't mention it."

Suddenly, without warning, the console stated bleeping and flashing red. Lena rushed over and sat at the controls, turning off the autopilot before twisting the ship to the left. Just as she did this, a missile passed right by them, before detonating after missing its target. The sudden change in direction caught everyone of guard, all of them falling towards the left of the ship.

"Everyone strap in!" Lena shouted "it's going to be a bumpy ride."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Dropship twisted and turned as Lena avoided the barrage of attacks the Talon ship was sending them. The team on board rushed to their seats and strapped in to avoid being thrown around, while the Bastion simply sat down on the floor, connected to a set of specially made straps from Torb that held it in place. Angela held her healing staff in front of her, healing the team while still strapped into her seat. Stark meanwhile was still standing next to Lena, managing to keep himself upright thanks to the Iron Man suit.

"I can't shake these guys!" Lena said as she barely managed to miss another missile sent at them.

"Friday, status report." Stark said, as he held himself upright after the near miss.

"Propulsion systems damaged but functional" she replied. "Weapon systems are fully operational. The speed of the dropship is slow enough to keep up with despite the damage." She added, guessing the reason why Stark had asked.

"Open the doors." He said to Lena before walking towards the dropship door. Lena was about to say something in response, but was cut off by another barrage of attacks from the Talon ship. As Stark reached the door, the team simply looked at him, guessing what he was about to do.

As the doors opened, he stepped out and opened the flaps on his suit, sending him flying behind the Talon ship and activated his three working thrusters. He took aim, firing a missile towards the Talon ship. The pilot obviously hadn't realised it was him leaving the dropship, as he made no attempt to dodge the incoming missile. While this happened, Lena closed the doors on the Dropship and continued to avoid the barrage of firepower.

On board the Talon ship, the troops on board, along with Reaper, struggled to keep their footing as the missile impacted near the rear of the ship. This particular ship was designed for combat in the air and was armed with a large array of specialised weaponry in all directions. Reaper didn't need to give the order as the troops on board scrambled over to the large array of handheld weaponry on board as well as manning controls for turrets.

The Talon ship now aimed its weaponry at Iron Man, firing bullets and missiles at him. Stark immediately took evasive action, spinning around to avoid bullets and deploying flares to counter the missiles. At the same time, the forward facing guns continued to fire on Overwatch. Lena kept trying to avoid the shots, dodging left to right and even managing a barrel roll at one point. Eventually though, the Talon pilot anticipated Lena's movements and landed a critical shot on one of the engines.

The team on board looked at the rear of the ship, where some sparks flew out from, before Angela took off the straps holding her to the seat and flying up to the cockpit, leaving her healing staff behind.

"How bad is it?" she asked Lena as she sat down in the copilots seat.

"If they keep hitting us there pretty bad. Long story short I've lost some power to the engines... as long as we don't take too many more bad his we should be fine."

Angela looked at her sceptically "Should be fine?"

Lena simply smiled back "Least we're not leaking fuel."

Meanwhile, Iron Man had gotten close to the Talon ship and had begun firing back again. He took aim at the door and activated his laser, sending a bright red beam through the door. The beam narrowly missed Reaper and a trooper, who had just picked up a high powered rifle. Upon seeing the beam, he looked up towards Reaper, before dropping the rifle and picking up a handheld missile launcher. Reaper now turned around and walked to the cockpit.

The door of the Talon ship opened and a group of soldiers took aim at Iron Man. Stark once again avoided the barrage of bullets. The one trooper aimed the missile launcher and fired it, with Stark once again activating flares to avoid the missile. The missile missed its target and detonated near Stark, causing him to lose control before quickly regaining it.

While the Talon troops were engaging Stark, Reaper had walked to the cockpit and the small team operating the Talon ship.

"Shoot that dropship down." Reaper ordered

"We're trying to sir" the co pilot said "though their pilot keeps avoiding all our shots, we simply can't hit them."

Reaper grumbled before he noticed the damage to the Overwatch dropship. Some of the electrical systems were damaged. He also knew that a small prototype emp missile was on board the ship, stolen from a scientific facility about a week ago. There was only one but one would be enough. Reaper now walked back to the rear of the ship, picked up the single missile and handed it to the trooper with the launcher.

"Fire this at that dropship"

The trooper realised what the missile was and nodded at Reaper before loading it into the launcher. He took aim, dropping to one knee and prepared to fire. Iron Man meanwhile had managed to once again get close to the Talon ship. As he approached the open door from below, Reaper pulled out his shotguns and fired at Iron Man. Stark took a round in the head, the force knocking him back a little. While Stark was knocked back, Reaper shouted an order.

"FIRE!"

The trooper obeyed, firing the missile at the Overwatch dropship. Tracer once again avoided the missile, turning the ship to the left and letting the missile pass, however as the missile passed, it detonated earlier than expected, causing a small amount of damage to the right side as well as causing the ship to lose all power, leaving it gliding in the air.

"No no no no!" Lena shouted as she frantically started to push buttons. "Come on, restart!"

"Lena..." Angela said, worry in her voice.

"We're gliding, I have no power and limited movement, we're sitting ducks!" Just as she said this, the weather started to change, the clouds became darker and thunder could be heard. "and this weather isn't gonna make it any easier." Lena now shouted back at the other agents, "Everyone hang on, we're going down!"

Angela looked out the cockpit window, analysing the unusual storm while Lena continued to push buttons, attempting to restore power to the ship. "This isn't like any normal storm..."

The storm had become very aggressive very quickly. within the brief few moments of it appearing, the sky had gone dark and lightning shot all around them. The Talon soldiers looked on in awe at the unusual weather. Even Reaper seemed a little awestruck at the weather, although it was difficult to tell thanks to his mask. Stark, who was still flying around the Talon ship, took advantage of this, firing at the trooper with the missile launcher. The impact of the Repulser sent the trooper flying back, dropping the launcher. The Talon troops now refocused on Stark, firing their weapons at him. Stark once again manoeuvred around the ship, avoiding the weapon fire while firing back, before Friday spoke up.

"Boss this weather, it's not a natural storm..."

As Friday trailed off, lightning started to intensify around the Talon ship. Stark moved away in order to avoid being hit by the storm and looked on top of the Talon ship. Someone had landed on top of it, someone wearing a red cape and holding a hammer in his right hand. Stark knew immediately who it was.

The Talon troops all looked up upon hearing something land on the top of the ship. All of them assumed it was Iron Man, since they couldn't see him. Reaper pulled out a pair of new shotguns and aimed at the door with the Talon troops following his example. However, they were all surprised when Thor appeared instead of Iron Man. One trooper moved forward, attempting to restrain the unknown person, only to be punched and throw backwards, landing on two other troopers and knocking them to the floor. Thor now attacked the other troopers, knocking them out with a single blow from his hammer. As the last trooper fell, Thor now threw Mjolnir at Reaper, who had been firing rounds into him with no result. Reaper wraithed, causing Mjolnir to fly threw him and out of the cockpit window.

"what the hell was that?" the pilot asked as the cockpit window shattered. The small group of Talon troops who operated the ship looked out the now destroyed window to see a hammer flying away, before stopping and returning the way it just came.

"It's coming back..." the copilot said as he pointed to the hammer. A few of the troops who had gotten out of their seats ducked out of the way of the hammer as it flew back through the window, smashing more glass as it did so. Reaper, who was unaware of who Thor was, had unwraithed and was about to fire on Thor, only to be smacked in the back of the head by Mjolnir. Thor caught Mjolnir and proceeded to hit Reaper with it, who had unintentionally walked forward due to the force of the hammer. He was hit towards the door and, as he tried to stand back up, was kicked straight off the ship. As Reaper fell, Stark took aim but before he could fire, Reaper became a black cloud of smoke, flying past stark as he fired at him.

"Um...okay." Stark said aloud, seeing Reaper pass by him as a plume of smoke while being unable to even harm him. While Stark hovered in place, his comm channel came to life.

"Stark!"

"Cap, what's up?"

"We're not getting a reading form the dropship, Winston says it could of been disabled."

Stark looked to the Overwatch dropship to see that the engines had powered down. The ship was still gliding thanks to the piloting skills of Tracer but would eventually crash without any help. Luckily, there was one way to get power to the ship quickly.

"Okay, on it." Stark replied before flying off towards the Talon ship. He landed on board and faced Thor, who was about to head towards the cockpit.

"Thor, that ship's lost all power, it's going down. It needs a jump start." Thor looked at him, a little confused on what he meant by a jump start. Stark rolled his eyes under his helmet before clarifying. "Power, it needs some."

Thor now understood and flew out the ship, landing back on the top. Stark meanwhile walked up to the cockpit, where the Talon crew were now aiming at the Overwatch dropship. Before they could fire, Stark spoke up.

"Um, excuse me..."

The Talon crew quickly jumped to their feet and pulled out their pistols and fired at him. Fortunately, these were normal bullets so they didn't cause any significant damage to the Iron Man suit.

"Um guys please" Stark said as he activated a small shoulder mounted weapon and fired back at the crew. Within seconds the small crew were incapacitated.

"Thanks guys." Stark now walked over to the controls and prepared to redirect the ship.

Meanwhile on the top of the Talon ship, Thor was summoning a large amount of lightning. He pointed his hammer up and collected a small amount before firing it at the Overwatch dropship. The ships systems began to flow with power again and the controls lit back up.

"We have power!" Lena said, springing to life, re-activating the engines and regaining control of the dropship. Lena now looked at the power levels, expecting them to be low but was surprised at how high they were. She tapped the monitor a few times just to be sure.

"Lots of power apparently... five hundred and forty six percent..."

"Wait what?" Angela asked

Lena shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno Ang... but we're flying so... go with it I guess?"

Lena stabilised the ship and reopened the doors, so Stark could get back on board.

With the Overwatch dropship powered again, Stark now directed the Talon ship into the ocean. As the ship began to turn, he walked back to the door and flew out, Thor following from the roof. The two of them landed on board the dropship and Lena closed the door. The team now stared at the new arrival on board. Thor simply smiled at the team before walking over to the table and placing Mjolnir on it. Both him and Stark now walked up to the cockpit.

Lena activated the autopilot and turned around in her chair to see both of them approaching.

"Who are you?" She asked Thor

"I'm am Thor, son of Odin."

"Thor? As in the god of thunder?" Angela asked, also facing him.

"It's a long story." Stark chimed in.

"It's a long ride back to base." Lena stated with a cheeky grin.

Just as Stark was about to begin the explanation they heard a grunt before someone spoke up.

"Why is this thing so heavy? How do you use it?" McCree had been a little inquisitive and had walked over to Mjolnir, attempting to pick it up. Due to the fact it was still exactly where Thor placed it, along with the question, Thor guessed what he had tried to do.

"Simple, the hammer can only be lifted by those who are worthy" Thor answered. "So if you can't lift it, your not worthy." This gave McCree an idea.

"Hey Genji, ten bucks says you can't lift the hammer." He guessed there was another reason why the hammer was so heavy, so this should be easy money.

Genji shrugged, accepting the challenge. He walked over to the table and placed his hand on the handle. With no effort, he pulled on the handle and lifted the hammer up. Thor meanwhile had prepared to see him fail to pick up the hammer, but now his smile had disappeared.

"It seems I am worthy." Genji stated to McCree, who was grumbling to himself. Stark overheard this and turned around, his head going between the hammer and Thor.

 **Volskaya industries- Russia 14:20**

Sombra had set up her equipment in a small office area and was performing a number of tasks. One was finishing off the task of extracting the information they were sent for. At the same time she was also was sending a message. There was a reason that the security at Volskaya hadn't helped defend the factory. Sombra had told Katya Volskaya to leave the facility while Talon attacked, after all she didn't want anything to happen to her 'friend.'

Sombra's message was more of an apology though. She had stated the situation and told her to keep her forces away for now. After sending the message, she now reopened another screen that was busy searching for information on Ultron. However, despite searching for over 10 minutes, she couldn't find anything. This concerned her, no one she ever researched had come back with zero results, even when she searched for herself, some results came back, though she quickly would remove them.

As the information was extracted, Widowmaker walked in. The Talon soldiers had begun to patrol the facility and while Reaper was away, she was technically in charge. Of course, the troops had started to ask her questions, such as why they were working with this Ultron as well as why the plan had changed. Widow may of scared the troops a little, but she didn't have the fear factor Reaper had. After getting annoyed with the constant questions, she had decided to join Sombra.

The two of them shared an unusual friendship, if it could be called that. Sombra usually ushered away anyone who approached her when she was working, apart from Widow and Reaper. The three of them respected each other and were able to speak among themselves more freely. Sombra had even given them the nickname of 'Team Talon,' though only the three of them were aware of this nickname.

"Having fun?" Sombra asked Widow, guessing that the troops were annoying her with constant questions.

"No, these soldiers..." that was all she needed to say before Sombra turned around from her screen.

"Could be worse, you could be defending the entire factory all on your own." She smiled at Widow as she replied.

"At least there wouldn't be anyone asking annoying questions."

Just then, the door to the office opened and Reaper walked in. Sombra hadn't heard anything about Reaper's ship returning, so she spoke up.

"Um where's the ship you took?"

"Destroyed. There hasn't been anything on a flying man in a red cape holding a hammer recently? Or that metal man?"

Sombra looked at him, raising a hand and making a face that silently said "what?" She turned around and looked up the descriptions, only to receive no results. She lowered her head before she spoke again.

"Gabe can we talk a moment, off the record." The three of them knew this meant away from Talon business. This is when Sombra used Reaper's real name, when they spoke more though the respected friendship.

"Sure." Upon Reaper's reply she locked the door using her computer screen before turning around. Widow now leaned on a nearby desk while Reaper remained standing.

"Gabe, I can't find anything on these guys who keep appearing."

"So, maybe their very secretive."

"No, you miss my point. I can't find anything." Sombra placed extra emphasis on anything. "Even if I search myself I find something, these guys simply don't exist."

Reaper walked over to the small window in the office, looking out for a while before he asked a question.

"What about this Ultron who's helping us?"

"That's even more worrying, I thought that he may of been a secret project, maybe to stop another Omnic crisis, maybe built during it to combat them, but It's the same as before. No records, no pictures, nothing. He simply doesn't exist."

Reaper wasn't showing it, but he was a little concerned. If Sombra couldn't find anything, then Ultron was literally a complete unknown. On top of that, she couldn't hack into him and no known technology could resist being hacked.

"Keep searching for any information about him, report anything you find to me or Widow immediately."

Meanwhile, the production line had been busy. Ultron had taken control of it and was manufacturing a brand new army. While there was a large array of resources available, they weren't endless and Ultron had formed an updated plan.

While he was busy building his forces up, he had been researching on a nearby computer, which had access to the internet. He remembered the Overwatch files referring to a god program called Anubis, that was captured during the Omnic crisis. He had managed to find out that there was a Temple of Anubis and that security was very high... unusually high. It didn't take long for him to realise why. Ultron was now completing a small strike force in order to free and recruit this Anubis.

On top of that, he knew about the Omnic uprising at Kings Row in London about seven years ago. While Null Sector was all but destroyed, there would likely be remnants hidden somewhere underground. Once again the internet research proved this to be likely, with rumours circulating about Null Sector being back, so he decided to go investigate once he was finished in Egypt.

However, he could not do this with Talon. He already had some of them on edge, blatantly saying he was going to free a god program may send them over the edge, plus the real reason why he was here would be found out. Therefore he had built another Ultron Prime unit. As the Prime rolled off the production line, his strike force was complete. A group of thirty drones and one Prime.

"You know what to do." The original Ultron said to the new Prime, as it nodded back and took flight, along with the thirty drones. They kept low so they didn't draw any attention. A few minutes after they flew off, Reaper approached the production line, intending to speak with Ultron.

"There's been another attack ordered." Reaper said. Ultron, who was on the production line console at the time, didn't turn around.

"Oh is there" he acknowledged back. "You want my help I'm assuming then?"

"Indeed. Since your building an army..."

Ultron cut reaper off, turning around as he did. "No need to worry, I said I'd help Talon out and I will do. Give me a hour and there'll be a army at your disposal. Where are we going anyway?"

"Oasis in Iraq. It's a scientific city and recently it came into possession of a new type of propulsion engine. It will give us the edge over Overwatch."

"Say no more, I'm in." Ultron replied before turning back around to the console. Reaper now left him, returning to Sombra and Widow in the small office they were in. "Rather fortunate I made that strike teem it seems." He muttered to himself as he continued to create more drones.

 **Temple of Anubis- 2 hours later**

Fareeha Amari, or better known as Pharah, was reaching the end of her shift at the temple. Security had been tightened at the temple after Anubis nearly managed to escape. While it wasn't destroyed when it was neutralised, it wasn't very happy to say the least. It was only a matter of time until it tried again. Fortunately for Pharah, her team had now doubled in size.

Fareeha was looking forward to completing her shift this time however. She had recently received a letter from non other that her mother, Ana Amari. She was though dead long ago and Fareeha had almost given up and started to believe that. Then one day, out of the blue, a letter appears telling her everything. Now she had renewed reason to keep hunting for her mother, she knew Ana was out there and she was so close to finding her, just a few more days and the Amari's would be reunited.

She had so many things that had to be said, questions that had to be answered. However ten minutes before the end of her shift, her radio spoke up.

"All forces listen up, security at the main temple entrance just reported something was incoming but were cut off before they could say what. I need everyone at the main entrance now." The voice said calmly.

Pharah rushed over to the main entrance, meeting up with a number of other troops. There were over forty security guards currently stationed at the temple and fifteen of them had had grouped up to investigate the disturbance. Once the small army of security had assembled, they headed into the square, however there was no sign of any intruders. What was there however were the security forces who reported the incident, all five of them dead. Pharah walked over to check one of the security for a pulse, with some of the other troopers doing the same. As she was doing this, one of the troopers at the back of the group was shot by a red laser, before dropping to the ground.

"AMBUSH!" One of the troopers shouted before being cut of by another shot from above.

Pharah took to the skies, firing her rockets at the unknown intruders. They looked like robots, Omnic's perhaps, though like nothing she had ever seen. They were flying and out menouvering the security with ease. As she fired rockets, landing hits on the robots in the air, she managed to take out six before she was hit by a laser, injuring her, before one of the flying robots crashed into her. The force of the impact threw her back, causing her to lose control and crash. She hit the ground hard, the force taking the wind out of her, and her armour taking some damage on the landing. She had landed right in front of the entrance, away from the fight.

She looked up to see part of the fight, realising that her team were losing the fight and losing bad. There were only six of them in the air, five now Pharah was on the ground, the other troopers were pinned down in the nearby buildings, though Pharah couldn't see them due to her position. She knew they needed her. As Pharah went to stand up, she felt something hit her arm. She pulled up her right arm to see a small hole in her armour, as well as a needle of some sort wedged into it. That was all she saw before the world went black.

A few minutes later Pharah woke up, opening her eyes slowly, adjusting them against the Egyptian sun above her. As she opened her eyes, she saw a woman kneeling over her, while a man nearby kept watch. As she analysed the features of the woman over her, she realised who it was, even with one of her eyes covered by a patch. She may of aged since she last saw her all those years ago, but the way she looked at her, the concern in her eye, there was only one person it could be.

"Mom?" Pharah asked softly. The woman smiled back before replying.

"Hello Fareeha, its been too long."

As Pharah slowly sat up, she had one question that refused to leave her mind, one that she had to know the answer for. Nothing else mattered to her until she knew it.

"Where have you been? For years people thought you were dead, I started to believe it, I almost gave up looking. Then one day a letter appeared... where have you been?" She was almost shouting as tears began to flow. Ana looked down with her one eye before replying.

"I failed Fareeha. I failed Overwatch, I failed my friends, I failed you. After I lost my eye, I needed time."

Pharah could sense that something else was bothering her mother. There was more to why she had disappeared for all those years, but before she could ask the other man spoke up.

"Not that I'm arguing but can we do this later? We can't risk Anubis escaping."

The two Anari's looked over to him before Pharah realised who it was. He was wearing a jacket with the number 76 on the back, as well as wearing a visor that glowed red. This was the vigilante Soldier 76. She had heard the news reports and the rumours about him, though she never though she would actually see him. His voice sounded very familiar though, Pharah just couldn't place it.

"Why are you doing with him?" Pharah asked her mother.

Ana looked back at her daughter and smiled, realising her confusion. "Fareeha, you remember Jack don't you?"

Pharah connected the dots and suddenly realised who Soldier 76 really was, Jack Morrison, former strike commander of Overwatch.

"Your supposed to be dead." Pharah said. While she couldn't see it due to his visor, Jack had smiled upon hearing that. Ana then spoke up.

"Old soldiers are hard to kill."

As Ana smiled at Pharah, she couldn't hold it back anymore. Pharah quickly leaned in and embraced her mother in a long hug, tears flowing as she did so. Ana, slightly surprised by this, returned the hug, a tear flowing from her eye.

"Ahem." Jack tried to interrupt however Ana responded by pulling out her sleep dart gun and aiming it in his general direction while still hugging Fareeha. Jack got the message and backed off a little.

"Come on." Ana said to her daughter. "We have work to do and Jack's a little on edge right now." As she stood up, she grabbed her rifle, placed just to the left of Pharah, before helping Pharah up. The two Amari's now grouped up with Jack.

As Pharah had gotten up, she realised that she was no longer in the main square of the Temple, but instead outside of the main entrance. "Wait, what happened? Why am I out here?"

"We were in the area when the attack started. We heard the commotion and ran over to help. We saw the situation was bad and held back instead." Soldier 76 replied. "As we saw you crash land near the entrance, I told Ana to put you to sleep instead of helping the fight."

"Why didn't you help? we could of won!" Pharah asked. Instead of Morrison replying, Ana spoke up.

"You didn't see what we could. Jack managed to sneak up and look over the fight. A few moments after I put you to sleep and dragged you out of there... the remaining forces were all but gone. Only eight were left, pinned down in the buildings and the other flyers were shot down... they didn't last long after that."

Pharah couldn't believe what she just heard. The security force was wiped out within a few minutes and while she was annoyed Ana and Jack didn't help, she understood why. They may of been good, but they weren't suicidal.

"Thanks mom." She knew her mother meant well and in reality, she did just save her life. She had just one more question, the rest could wait. "Why are you here though? Not because of the attack, I mean really."

"I knew you'd keep looking for me, even if I told you not to. So I wanted to surprise you, though not like this."

The three of them now raised their weapons and entered the temple square again. Soldier went first, aiming at the many flank points and around corners, checking for any threats. He moved up below the bridge, checking around before signaling the other two to move up. Ana went right, heading for the high ground and confirmed it was clear.

As Soldier and Pharah moved in, 76 spoke quietly. "Stay on the ground Fareeha, what ever these things are, they're far more mobile than you and we need the element of surprise." She nodded silently, agreeing with him. She had dreamed of working for Overwatch, now here she was, taking orders from the former strike commander.

The main courtyard was cluttered with the remains of battle. Helix security members and the strange robots lay around everywhere. Clearly the defenders had managed to take out some of the attackers, but not enough.

The three of them once again grouped up and proceeded towards the main temple. Soldier once again took the lead, checking for any hostile as Ana covered him. As they continued, a group of robots flew up from a short distance away. The three of them took cover behind a wall, 76 peaking out to see what they were doing.

"They're leaving... we need to move."

"This way" Pharah said, taking the lead. "The section Anubis is kept at is over there." The three of them ran towards the main facility, hidden by the temple itself.

Once they arrived at the main facility, the remains of battle could once again be seen. Obviously this is where Helix security made their last stand. As Pharah went to open the door, a small groan of pain could be heard. She quickly noticed an critically injured soldier to her left and ran over to him. Before she could speak, Ana shot the soldier with her rifle. Pharah went to object, before the trooper started to speak clearly.

"Pharah, something's in there, we need to stop it."

"Okay, go get help, we'll handle it." The trooper looked up, intending to object, only to see Soldier 76 standing nearby. He knew the news and rumours, so he instead listened to Pharah and ran off to get reinforcements. Pharah looked at her mother, asking for an explanation for why the critically wounded trooper was suddenly able to get up and run.

"It's a biotic rifle. It heals as well as harms." Pharah felt better now. It explained why Ana just shot the soldier but now they had some way of healing in combat.

Pharah walked back over to the door's control panel, tapping in the code before the door opened and the three of them entered. They had their weapons aimed up, scanning around the large room. In the centre was the large device Anubis was kept in. It had received an upgrade since the last escape attempt, however it should of be lit up and monitoring Anubis. Instead it looked like it was powered down. Pharah approached the console on the large device, tapping in her code and searched for the status of Anubis. However the equipment stated that Anubis was no longer present in the device. After checking again she realised the worst possible outcome had happened.

"Anubis is gone!"

"What?" Both Ana and Soldier said. If Anubis had escaped, it could very easily cause chaos wherever it went. Any Omnic in the area could be controlled.

"Anubis isn't here. I don't know how, but it's gotten out of containment."

"We need to find it." Soldier said. A few moment after he said this, a voice echoed from behind them.

"Good luck with that." The three of them turned around, aiming their weapons at the voice, to see a group of five robots blocking the door. In the middle of four similar looking robots was a larger one, clearly the one in charge.

"Where is Anubis?" Soldier asked in a menacing tone. The robot however wasn't fazed.

"Oh Anubis won't be a problem anymore. It didn't agree with what I had planed, so I had to make it agree. Strange really, I had considered it would be more than willing to side with me."

The three heroes were left confused at the explanation. What was this robot talking about. Pharah decided to try a different question.

"What did you do?"

Ultron sighed before he spoke up.

"Look as much as I'd love to stay and chat, which I don't, I have other plans. I have to make a recruitment run at London... and a house call while I'm thinking about it. So if you don't mind, I'll leave you with my four other selves."

With this the four drones shot forward attacking. Soldier immediately sprinted forward for cover, while Ana and Pharah took cover behind a metal barricade. Soldier placed down his biotic healing field while Ana threw a healing grenade down at her feet, patching up herself and Pharah. Meanwhile the remaining robot flew out of the facility, leaving the four drones to fight.

As the three heroes healed up, soldier did a hand movement, signaling to Ana what he was going to do. He was going to draw their fire and engage two of them. Ana nodded before speaking with Pharah.

"Aim for the two on the right, Jack's going to draw their fire, but stay on the ground."

Jack now sprinted out of cover, circling around to the left and drawing the fire of the four drones. Ana hit him repeatedly with her biotic rifle, keeping the injuries he suffered to a minimum. Pharah now jumped up out of cover and fired at the two drones on the left. She scored a direct hit on one, the explosion causing it to break apart as it fell backwards. The second one lifted off the ground, however it quickly fell back down when Ana hit it with a precise shot from her rifle, the damage from the rocket leaving vital parts exposed.

Meanwhile Jack had reached the other two drones and was engaging them in hand to hand combat. He dodged and weaved the drones attacks, his age not showing. As one drone managed to aim its weapon at him, he manovered out of the way, causing it to hit the second drones instead. Jack now saw Ana aiming towards him. He grabbed the now damaged drone and pulled it inbetween him and Ana, a few well placed biotic rifle shota landing and taking the drone out. Jack threw the now deactivated drone at the remaining one before pulling up his rifle, that he somehow managed to keep a hold of during the fight, and firing into it. The drone fell backwards, still operating but basically destroyed. Jack walked over to it and aimed his rifle at the drones head.

"Who's your boss? Who sent you? Talon?"

The drone laughed at the question. "No one sent me, I sent myself. I am Ultron and I am in charge." The drone sounded exactly like the other robot which fled. This left Jack incredibly confused. "You'll understand eventually, but let's just say that killing this body doesn't change anything. I'll still be alive."

Jack now fired at the drone, destroying its head and taking it offline.

"Why would this Ultron go to London?" Ana asked. "What could he possibly be after."

The three of them thought for a moment before Jack realised something.

"Kings Row. The Omnic uprising seven years ago. That's the only connection between here and London, Omnic's that have problems with Humans."

"But we destroyed Null Sector." Ana replied

"Did we? It's possible a remnant survived... he's probably trying to recruit them. If he has Anubis then that makes his argument far stronger." Ana knew Jack was onto something.

"What did he mean by a house call though?" Pharah asked.

"I don't know, but we need to get to London, fast." Jack said. "My contact can get us there, but it will take at least a day..."

Pharah now interrupted. "Or, I could pull a few strings and get a Helix security dropship to get us there quicker. If we're going after Anubis, they'll let me take one. Might even be able to get a few soldiers to help us."

Ana now turned to look at her daughter. "Us?"

"Your not leaving me behind again mom. We have to talk and I want to help."

Ana was not fond of this idea, she didn't want to put her daughter in danger, but she could tell Fareeha was adamant that she was coming. The two Amari's stared at each other for a short while. before Jack spoke up.

"Your not winning this argument Ana."

Ana sighed before she admitted defeat. "Okay fareeha, you can come, but you do exactly as I say. After all, mother knows best."

"And no other troops." Morrison added. "We're not endangering anyone else unnecesseraly, us three can handle it."

"Very well." Pharah said, before activating her radio and making the call. Ana now walked next to Jack.

"My little girl is all grown up."

"She has your aim you know." Jack added, noting her skills during the fight.

"Of course she does." Ana added before smiling, proud of her daughter.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **London- Kings Row-**

Ultron walked through the district, searching for a secret access point. The rumours were true, Null Sector had not been destroyed like everyone thought. It turned out that after they were defeated they had gone underground, hiding and rebuilding slowly. It had taken them nearly seven years before they were anywhere near fighting strength again. With the rumours and pictures circulating on the internet of Null Sector Omnic's, the UK government had begun investigating the reports, however they hadn't gotten very far.

Ultron had a small cloak over his head, which he had borrowed from a nearby washing line. Fortunately for him, Kings Row was a district filled with Omnic's, so with his cloak he blended in perfectly. Even with the number of Omnic's, Ultron had left the drones on the outskirts of the city. He had lost fourteen drones at the Temple of Anubis and now he was trying to work out who those people were who had survived the attack. Two of them were definitely not part of the security... so who were they. Ultron pushed this thought aside for now, focusing on one of the reasons he was here.

After walking through the district for a while he arrived at a large statue. It was the statue of Mondatta, the Omnic killed while speaking of peace. Tensions in the district had become a lot worse since. Ultron stared at the statue for a short while, before moving on and walking on, turning into a back alley. This was the fifth alley he checked, his patience finally rewarded as he found a suspicious looking manhole cover.

Any person going about their business would never notice, especially since it was quite out of the way, but there was something odd about this cover. Ultron stepped over the cover before kneeling down next to it. Ultron lifted the cover off, finding a ladder that lead down to somewhere. Ultron descended down the hole, covering the hole back up as he went and discovered a network of underground tunnels.

"Someone's been busy." Ultron said to himself before reading a nearby sign. It was made of an old piece of wood with the writing carved in it rather than neatly written. Clearly resources were no where near what they had.

The sign pointed towards the main operations centre, exactly where Ultron wanted to go. He walked slowly, going around a corner before seeing a faint light in the distance. When he arrived at the source of the light, he saw a number of purple Omnic's waking around and looking at computer screens. As they continued to work, one Omnic walked away from its screen, noticing Ultron standing in the doorway. The Omnic's quickly reacted, all of them aiming their weapons at Ultron. He analysed the room for a moment before he spoke up.

"Hello. Just to say, your front door needs a little work, I found it a little too easily." The Omnic's remained still, all of them staring at him. "Oh put your weapons down, I'm not here to fight you. In fact I'm here to make you an offer."

Some of the Omnic's lowered their weapons, while others left them raised at Ultron. One stepped forward and approached Ultron, staring at him with its one eye."

"What do you want?" It asked.

Ultron pulled down the hood on his cloak before answering. "Well first things first, I'm Ultron." He extended his hand which the Omnic shook. "Now seven years ago you were stopped by Overwatch, they took your numbers down to nearly zero. Now you want revenge I'm guessing." The Omnic nodded slowly, prompting Ultron to continue.

"Now Overwatch have become a thorn in my side, so to speak, so our interests are similar. I know that this agent was one of the team that stopped you." Ultron walked over to a nearby screen and it changed to show the picture of Tracer. The Omnic's reacted to the picture, clearly holding a grudge since the Kings Row uprising.

"Now to get revenge here it isn't as simple as killing her... you want to break her. Have her whole world collapse in front of her eyes and then, when she has nothing left, you end her."

"Why would we listen to you?"

"Well I recently took out the entire security force at the Temple of Anubis and rescued the god program Anubis... look it up if you don't believe me."

The Omnic turned away and walked over to a computer. After typing on the keyboard a news report appeared. Sure enough, there were reports that the temple had been attacked, though the reason why remained a mystery. After all, it wasn't going to be common knowledge that a god program was hidden there.

"What about Overwatch?" The Omnic asked, clearly interested at the proposal. Null Sector had no way of finding out anything on Tracer. Until now they didn't even know the name of the agent now on the screen. It seemed that this Ultron could find out the information and he had the capability to attack major targets.

"Don't worry about them. Her emotions will cloud her vision, she won't listen to them and any move they make will be reckless." Ultron now placed a hand on the Omnic. "what do you say?"

The Omnic's eye went from red to blue and then back to red before it answered. "Where do we start."

Ultron smiled back at the Omnic. His recruitment run had worked perfectly. "Well luckily for us the first target is Kings Row. Let's just say that she has a... personal interest here."

 **Watchpoint Gibraltar**

It didn't take the team long to get back to the watchpoint, a super powered up dropship can move extremely fast. Lena might of loved the increased speed the dropship gained but some of the other passengers weren't so keen. Once the Overwatch team landed back at Gibraltar, Winston had gathered them all in his lab and explained the situation to them. Along with this, the Avengers had introduced themselves to the Overwatch team, who had so far only seen Iron Man and Thor. They had just finished the lengthy explanation as McCree spoke up.

"So let me get this straight." He pointed over to the Avengers, who had all grouped together near the Overwatch team. "You guys made an evil robot that was hell bent on destroying your world. After you defeated it, it managed to find a way to this universe and now is likely planning to destroy it and then yours."

"Pretty much." Stark replied, who was repairing the Iron Man armour on a nearby table. "though were not exactly sure how yet."

"Winston!" Athena interrupted the conversation between the agents and Avengers. "The Temple of Anubis has been attacked, Helix security communications state that Anubis is missing!" The entire room when quiet. All the Overwatch agents knew what this meant but the Avengers did not.

"Who did it? More importantly why?" Captain America asked.

"The Temple of Anubis is the place the god program Anubis is stored. They were able to control large numbers of Omnic's during the Omnic crisis. Judging from the news reports, the attacker was Ultron, however Talon forces were not present." Athena answered.

Winston placed a hand on his chin. "This is troubling."

"Also, while details are sketchy, it seems that Soldier 76 was present during the fight, along with an unknown woman." Athena continued.

Angela now spoke up "Jack? What was he doing there? And idea who that other woman is?"

"Unknown." Athena responded "However, local reports indicate a vigilante operating in the area named Shrike. It is possible that this is who the woman is."

Mercy nodded before asking another question. "What about Fareeha Amari? She was stationed at Anubis."

"Ana's kid?" McCree asked, puzzled how Angela knew that.

"We kept in contact between her visits and after Ana was killed. I haven't had chance to speak to her for a while." Angela clarified, gaining a nod from McCree before he put a cigar in his mouth and lit it.

"Negative Dr Ziegler, however as I said, details are sketchy."

Angela didn't say anything, clearly worried about her friend. The silence lasted a few moments before Stark walked over.

"So why would this god program be willing to help Ultron?" Stark asked aloud.

"Yeah, Anubis might want to take over the world, but not destroy it." McCree added, his cigar still in his mouth.

"I do not think that it is helping Ultron as such." Vision stated. Everyone turned to face him as he explained his thought. "Ultron's goal is for humanity to evolve, not destroy the world. In our universe this was through the meteor he created. In this world, he seems to of taken an interest in the Omnic's, though I don't consider they would willingly work with him."

"So Anubis wouldn't willingly help him..." Stark began before he realised where Vision was going. "You think Ultron's assimilated Anubis don't you?"

"Considering that Ultron is far more advanced than any AI in this world it seems, it would be the most logical conclusion." Vision answered.

"Hang on a sec." Lena now had the entire room looking at her as she voiced her question. "So if Ultron can assimilate any AI, why didn't he do it to Athena? He had the perfect opportunity to do it."

Vision once again provided an answer. "I believe Ultron was being cautious. He seems to still be unable to create a back door into the internet, so he would of been unwilling to try and assimilate anything until he understood this world more. Now that he has a factory, he can build more forms, so likely has backup plans in case anything goes wrong."

Athena now interrupted the conversation. "Talon ships have been sighted near the city of Oasis. It is likely that they are after the new propulsion engine that is being developed there."

"We can assume Ultron will be there, so we're helping in this fight." Captain America said before waking towards the Avengers team. "Get ready, Ultron won't go down easily." He added while walking.

The Overwatch and Avenger's teams now sprang into life, each person going in different directions, preparing for the upcoming battle. Angela pulled out her phone, walked out of the lab and attempted to call Fareeha, her face showing her concern. Lena meanwhile walked up to the main office where Winston currently was. He was alone and Lena wanted to ask him something that was bugging her.

"Winston luv, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Not that I'm questioning your judgement or anything... but you seem to be willing to work with these Avengers a little to quick, no questions asked. How come? I mean sure two of them saved our lives but... you don't trust people this easily."

Winston turned to Lena as he replied. "Trust me Lena, there were many questions." Winston let out a large breath before continuing. "It's not my instincts I'm going off though." Lena looked at him, puzzled. "It's Athena's. When we couldn't communicate with you, it was because Ultron has done something to Athena. He put some malicious code in her systems that had to be removed. That Vision managed to do that but he spoke to Athena while he did it. Whatever he said, Athena now trusts them, therefore I trust them."

Lena nodded, understanding where Winston was coming from. "Okay then. Sorry to ask I just..."

"Don't worry about it Lena." Winston said "I just hope the others are as understanding."

Lena smiled before speaking again. "Luv, we all trust your judgement and Athena's as well. If you two say that they can be trusted, then they can be trusted." Winston smiled back at Lena upon hearing her response.

"Now if you'd excuse me, I think I need to check up on Angela. She seemed a little shaken upon hearing about Anubis." Lena said before turning and walking out the office to find Angela, passing Genji and Torbjorn as she left.

"Winston, may I have a moment of your time?" Genji asked

"Of course, what do you need?"

"Me and Torbjorn have been speaking to the Bastion. With what has been discovered about our enemy, we believe it would be too dangerous for it to be present at any future fights with Ultron."

"Is this due to the fact he can assimilate AI?" Winston queried.

"Yeah it is" Torb answered. "This Bastion is unique, I've not seen or heard of any others, especially one this peaceful. We don't want it to be destroyed and if it was turned against us..." Torb didn't need to finish, Winston understanding the point.

"Is the Bastion okay with this?" Winston asked.

"Indeed" Genji replied. "It was a little sad I believe but it understands why. I wish to take it to Nepal, with my master Zenyatta. It will be safe with him and we may learn a little more about it while it's there."

"Very well. Genji can you take it over and while you're there, speak to Zenyatta and see if he knows any other Omnic groups that could be at risk."

"At once." With that Genji left the lab. the Bastion was sitting near the door with a bird on its finger. As Genji passed it stood up and walked with him, the bird remaining on its finger as he walked.

Meanwhile Lena had walked a short distance and found Angela sitting down, facing out on the ocean. Lena walked up and sat down next to her, placing an arm around her friend.

"Hey, she'll be alright Ang, don't worry."

"Yeah, it's just I've tried twice now and no answer. She'd know people would be worried so she'd answer her phone to them."

"I didn't even know you two had kept in contact."

"When her mother died she went through a rough time. She needed someone to talk to and I listened. She was very grateful and we stayed in contact. Whenever I was in Egypt I visited her... She never accepted that her mother died that day though, she always thought that somehow she survived."

"Does she still think that?" Lena asked, curious to what happened to Fareeha after she stopped visiting the base. The two of them had spoken many times when she was around, though she never managed to keep in contact like Angela had.

"I don't know. We don't really talk about it, unless she brings it up first. We haven't spoken for a few months though, everything just got so chaotic recently I haven't been able to make any time."

"Do not worry Angela" A voice said from behind. The two agents turned around to see Genji with the Bastion. "I am sure miss Amari is okay."

"Where are you two going?" Lena asked the ninja

"I am taking the Bastion to Napal to be with my master. We consider it will be safer while Ultron is at large."

Lena looked at the Bastion, before waving at it. "Have fun in Nepal."

The Bastion replied with "beep beep boop" before waving to Lena and following Genji towards the hanger where the dropships were kept. As they left Lena once again spoke up.

"Why not try again, third times the charm." She smiled at Angela as she once again rang Fareeha. Hopefully she answered this time.

 **Helix security dropship**

Helix security was kind enough to let Fareeha borrow a dropship. They weren't exactly fond of the idea of Pharah running off with Soldier 76 and an unknown woman after the attacker. However they considered it was the best idea, considering they needed to cover up that Anubis was missing to stop a massive panic.

Fareeha looked at her phone. It was Angela and this was the third time she had rung in five minutes. Clearly she was worried but Fareeha wasn't sure what to say, especially since she just found out her mother was alive, she had found Jack Morrison and now she was heading towards London with both of them.

Jack was in the cockpit, behind a door and was making sure they were on course. Fareeha and Ana were in the main section of the dropship. Fareeha had taken off her armour and was pacing through the dropship, slightly on edge. Ana, who was sitting down watching her as she did this, noticed her daughters phone ringing again so soon.

"That's the third call in about five minutes. Who is it?"

"It's Angela."

Ana thought for a memonet before realising who she meant. "Mercy? You two kept in contact?" Fareeha nodded

"Yeah... guess she's heard about the attack."

The phone continued to ring and Ana knew that Angela would keep trying until someone answered. "Oh just answer it for goodness sake, she won't stop until you do. Just don't tell her what's going on, she likely has her own problems."

Fareeha nodded before pressing accepting the call and bringing the phone to her ear. "Hey Ang."

"Fareeha! Thank god your okay." Angela said, her persistence rewarded finally.

"Yeah I'm alright. I guess you heard then?"

"I only just found out. What happened?"

Fareeha turned to her mother before replying. "I don't really know. I wasn't on duty at the time so I wasn't there." She lied, listening to what Ana said beforehand. "How are things your end?"

"Well we're off attacking Talon again, though they found a new ally, some sort of robot. We think that's what attacked the Temple, though we don't know where it's gone since."

Fareeha wanted to tell Angela that she was chasing down the robot she was referring to, fighting the urge, she looked over to Ana, who waved her hand indicating that she should try and end the call quickly.

"I'm sure you'll find it. Listen, things are a little chaotic over here right now, mind if I call you back later?"

"Yeah Of course, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I'm glad to hear you are."

"Thanks Ang. Good luck and talk again soon." Fareeha ended the call, walking over and sitting down next to Ana. She regretted lying to her friend, but there was clearly a reason why her mother had asked her to.

"She's working with Overwatch right now, they could help."

"They will have their own problems, they're fighting Talon."

"Yeah but from what Angela just told me, it seems this Ultron is working with them."

This gained Ana's attention. If Talon and Ultron were working together then it was possible they would run into them. She decided that Fareeha needed to know some details about why she had vanished.

"Fareeha, there's something I need to tell you." Fareeha turned to face her mother as Ana took a breath. "The day that I disappeared, I was shot by a sniper, that's the reason I have one less eye. The shot was very precise, taking the scope of my sniper out and sending it shattering into my eye, but she should never of been able to take it."

Fareeha look at her mum, confused by what she meant. Ana continued her story.

"I took a shot at the sniper and hit her. When I saw who it was, I hesitated. It was Widowmaker."

"Then why did you hesitate? I've heard what she's done, you could of stopped her."

Ana started to tear up slightly, just as Jack walked in from the cockpit. He had left his visor off, leaving it on a chair in the room they were all now in. He had heard this story from Ana shortly after he found her. As Ana looked up to see him, she wiped away the tear before continuing.

"Do you remember Amelie Lacroix?"

"Yeah, Gerard's wife..."Fareeha realised where Ana was going. "No... it can't be."

"Her skin was blue and she had nothing but hatred in her eyes... but it was her. When I saw her, I couldn't take the shot. She could of killed me that day... but she didn't."

"Maybe she remembered you."

"Perhaps she did. Amelie was turned into Widowmaker because of what Talon did... but maybe she's still in there somewhere."

Jack now joined in the conversation. "There's one more thing. Do you remember Gabriel Reyes?"

"Yeah I do." Gabriel always took time to see Fareeha when she was at the base. Everytime he did, he gave her a bag of sweets, calling it 'their little secret.' Ana always noticed even when Fareeha tried to hide them, but secretly she didn't mind. She never found out who it was giving her the sweets. She just played along when Fareeha said it was a secret.

"When me and Gabriel fought at the Swiss base, something happened to him."

"I thought he died?" Fareeha asked.

"He sorta did." Jack said, regret in his voice. "Whatever happened after the fight, he ended up changing into something truly evil. He became Reaper."

Fareeha couldn't believe it. The man who always gave her sweets turned into a monster. Everyone knew of the Reaper, everyone feared him. How could Gabriel be Reaper?

Ana now concluded the conversation. "Neither of us know what happened... I don't even think he knows, but if you ever see them, you don't hesitate. They aren't the same people anymore."

Fareeha nodded slowly. She never knew who Reaper or Widow were until now. Even though it would be difficult to fight them, knowing them since she was a child, she would listen to her mother.

"We're 15 minutes from London." Jack stated, changing the conversation topic.

"What's the plan?" Ana asked.

"Well, we need someone to recon the area and try and find out what's going on. Since I'm a little recognisable and Ana may draw attention to herself in London, I think Fareeha should do it."

"Not a bad idea" Ana agreed. "Fareeha blend in with the crowd but keep your eyes peeled. Find out what this Ultron is doing. Keep in contact." Ana passed over a small earpiece.

Fareeha took it before going over to a small case of clothes she brought along. Before she left Egypt, she made sure to buy the three of them some clothes just in case. Next to the small case was a larger duffle bag, that currently contained her armour and rocket launcher. If needed, Jack planned to carry the bag to her.

She took out a small, brown jacket and put it on, as well as small hoodie for Jack. She threw it over to him, gaining a confused look from him.

"If I find something, you may need to get to me quickly. While mum blends in with the cloak, your jacket is a bit obvious."

Jack chuckled before placing the jacket next to his visor. "Fair enough, I can hide my rifle under this as well so there's more than one benefit."

As the dropship landed, away from any prying eyes, Fareeha disembarked and walked through London. She walked for about 10 minutes, blending in with the crowd while looking through shop windows. There were a number of offers currently available and she made herself a mental note to come back to London once everything had calmed down. As she passed another store, she noticed a crowd had gathered around it. As she walked over she saw a number of screens that had the news on them. Fareeha only looked for about 30 seconds before walking away from the crowd and activating her earpiece.

"I've found Ultron, meet me at Kings Row."

 **Oasis**

The Avengers and Overwatch had taken two separate shuttles to Oasis and had arrived about 10 minutes ago. Talon had a head start on them and were making progress towards the engine.

The two teams had regrouped and now planned their attack. Talon had searched various parts of the city already, confirming that the engine they searched for was not there. They had now reached the last area to check.

The area in question was just off a main road, that lead to a tunnel towards the centre of the city. Even in the middle of the attack, traffic still flowed very quickly. The engine had been moved to a makeshift lab, with a restaurant a short walk away. Between the two was a large, circular structure that could be used as cover.

The heroes had all gathered outside the makeshift lab, the scientists fleeing upon seeing the heavily armed group. Without Genji or Bastion present, they had to adapt their plans. Thor and Iron Man were acting as the main hitters, while Falcon was currently flying above the city, acting as the scout. As he flew around for the second time, he noticed movement near the restaurant. He activated a small drone and zoomed in on the movement. Sure enough it was Talon, along with a small army of Ultron drones.

"Cap, we're going to have to change our plan. Our original strategy doesn't cut it." Falcon said through his com link. As he continued to look at the restaurant, he noticed someone dressed in purple aiming straight at him. He quickly spun to the left, dodging a sniper round by inches.

"Whoa. That was a little too close."

"You okay?" Cap asked.

"Yeah I'm good. I'm coming back now."

Meanwhile, Widow returned her rifle to its smg form. She raised her eyebrows at the flyer, slightly surprised with how it had managed to menuver just in time. "Lucky. Next time." She said aloud.

She walked into the restaurant, where the rest of the Talon forces were, though Talon forces may of been an overstatement. Apart from Widow, Sombra and Reaper, Ultron and his drones made up the bulk of the army. There were about 40 drones as well as the prime unit. As Ultron walked in, he saw a number of Omnic's working. He quickly surrounded them and was in the process of assimilating them.

"There. Now we have a distraction. These hacked Omnic's will run towards Overwatch, drawing their fire or making them resist firing, as we approach the engine." He said to the three Talon agents.

Reaper now spoke to Sombra. "Do you have a location on the engine yet?"

"It's on the other side of this structure, in a makeshift lab. They've kept it moving around the city since we started attacking but they've ran out of places to run it seems." She replied, smirking as she did.

Ultron tuned to the small group of Omnic's. "You know what to do?" He asked, handing one a makeshift weapons he had constructed

"Of course." The now armed Omnic replied, before beginning to walk out the door. The three Talon agents followed shortly behind.

That small exchange between Ultron and the Omnic's gained Sombra's attention. That Omnic spoke with Ultron's voice, well the drones voice to be exact. How did he manage that? The three Talon agents split up, Reaper staying in the middle near the main doorway while Widow held back, setting up a venom mine at a flank point. Sombra went left, with one Omnic's that was going to run or first. Just as they reached their positions, Sombra's computed bleeped.

As she opened her computer, she saw a notification that the Temple of Anubis had been attacked and Anubis was missing. She looked up at the Omnic near her and suddenly though of something. She quickly searched for any security footage and her suspicion was proved right. Ultron had in fact attacked, a camera picking him up. She activated her hacking tool to attempt something. If Anubis was gone, then these Omnic's may not actually be hacked as Ultron said.

Before she could begin to attempt a hack, the Omnic's walked out towards the defenders. They all aimed at the Omnic's, clearly distracted by them. Sombra took this opportunity to sneak behind them, dropping her translocator down out of the way and cloaking behind the defenders. She unclaimed and hid behind the building, just out of view and pulled out her weapon, holding it upwards and prepared to attack.

Overwatch and the Avengers had formed a defensive line, updating their plan after learning Ultron had built a small army. As the Omnic's got close, Tracer lowered her weapons and stepped out from the defensive line. DVa moved behind her, ready to us her defence matrix if needed.

As the leading Omnic approached her, it held the weapon Ultron gave it behind itself, planning to shoot the first person it could get close to.

"Are you alright?" Tracer asked, her kind nature taking over.

"Oh I'm just fine." The Omnic replied in Ultron's voice. Tracer couldn't react in time, as the Omnic pulled it's weapon from behind and firing at Tracer. DVa activated her defence matrix just in time, stopping any rounds hitting Tracer. She blinked behind DVa as she opened fire on the Omnic, destroying it within four hits. The other heroes fired on the Omnic's, with Winston jumping from behind the line and landing on two of them.

Lena walked forward, patting the side of DVa's mech. "Thanks Hana."

"Your welcome." She replied before turning towards the other heroes. "How come that Omnic had Ultron's voice."

Sombra now cloaked once again as Vision answered DVa. "Ultron must of assimilated these Omnic's. We can assume he has done the same to Anubis."

This stopped Sombra dead. She lowered her weapon as she started to piece together the whole picture. She activated her translocator as the army of Ultron drones appeared from above. As the heroes attacked the drones, Sombra noticed one of the Omnic's was still functioning but was heavily damaged. Since everyone else was distracted fighting each other, she decided to try and hack into it, in order to gain some answers.

As she attempted a hack, a firewall was present, similar to the one Ultron had, yet it had a weakness and Sombra exploited it. As she breached the security she downloaded the information on the Omnic. When she looked at it, she dropped her gun, almost falling down in shock at what she just saw.

"I need to tell the others... and soon." She thought to herself, not wanting Ultron to find out what she just did. Just then, the Ultron prime appeared.

"You okay? Your not answering Reaper." it asked. Sombra considered that she must of zoned out when Reaper tried to contact her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just took a hit when I tried to sneak up." She lied. If Ultron realised what she just saw, he'd probably try to kill her.

"Okay then. Now if you'd excuse me, I'll move the defenders." Ultron moved towards the defenders, taking flight in front of them. The drones stopped just behind him.

"So you've all teamed up... I suppose it was inevitable." Just then Ultron heard the noise of a jump pack. Ultron just managed to avoid Winston, before having to dodge a fire strike from Reinhardt, which instead hit a drone, causing damage to it.

"Not in a talking mood it seems. I'll keep this short then. Move out of the way, or this city will burn."

"That's not going to happen." Winston replied.

"Very well then." Ultron stated before raising his hand. This resulted in 10 drones leaving towards the main city, with another 10 turning around and firing on the area behind them.

"Vision, get after those heading for the city." Captain America shouted. "Everyone else, stop these drones, protecting the city is the first priority."

"The prime's mine." Stark said before taking off straight towards Ultron. He attempted to fire back before flying away, engaging Stark in the air as he fired back at him. Vision flew after the drones heading towards the city. The rest of the heroes split up, some heading into the area in front of them, some remaining to defend the lab.

Tracer lead a small group towards the right, but ran straight into Widow's venom mine she set up earlier. She coughed before recalling to undo the damage. "Bloody venom mines!" She shouted, gaining a chuckle from DVa who was following her. They ran through the gap in the wall before splitting up to defend the area from the drones. This left Reinhardt, McCree, Mei, Mercy, Captain America and Scarlet Witch to defend the lab.

Widowmaker now grappled up on top of the main wall, taking aim at the defenders. She saw two Overwatch agents out of position. She fired at both, taking McCreee and Mei straight out. She now aimed for Mercy, who just saw her two friends killed instantly.

"Angela, watch out!" Reinhardt shouted, but it was too late. Widow fired, but the bullet never hit. Instead, it was blocked by a barrier of red energy. Scarlet Witch managed to stop the bullet in time.

Angela gave a thankful nod, before activating her resurrection kit.

"HEROES NEVER DIE!" McCree and Mei glowed gold, before standing up and moving once again.

"Never getting used to that." McCree said, thanking Angela with a thumbs up.

"Your telling me." Mei added, also thanking Angela as she ran behind the barrier.

"Someone needs to take out that sniper!" Reinahrdt said.

"Throw me up there." Cap said to Wanda, who gave him a confused look, before grabbing him with her powers and throwing him towards Widow.

Widow fired at him, but the bullet was once again stopped, this time by Captain America's shield, which he held in front of him. As Cap approached the ledge, Wanda reduced his momentum, stopping him as he reached the ledge. Widow now ran over the rooftops, jumping to a nearby one as Cap gave chase. As Widow leapt to another roof, she placed a venom mine down and continued running. As she ran, she heard the mine detonate.

"Too easy" she said, as she turned around and took aim, ready to kill the person chasing her. However she was shocked when the shield was heading straight for her. She could only get an arm in the way of her head, as the shield hit her. The force knocked her arm into her head, causing a sudden surge of pain but not from the impact. As she regained her footing, Cap landed a kick on her, pushing her right back down and worsening the pain she was suffering from.

Knowing she couldn't currently win this fight, she rolled off the roof, grappling onto another building and moving over to it. As Widow retreated, Steve spoke into his comm. "Sniper's dealt with, your clear to move." He remained on the roof, keeping a lookout for a short time, before being engaged by 4 drones, that happened to be flying past and saw him.

As Widow landed on the roof, she rolled over to her back, grabbing her head as the pain once again worsened. An image suddenly appeared in her head. It was of a man in a suit, a wedding suit, that she felt like she knew, then it left as suddenly as it appeared.

Widow slowly sat up, letting her hand leave her head and reached for her sniper, that ended up next to her. "What was that?" She said aloud, breathing heavily as she stood up. She looked around and saw everyone battling the Ultron drones and Reaper heading towards the lab. She then heard the familiar sound of Sombra's computer. Realising that she must be below her, she jumped down, finding Sombra sitting down, typing on her mobile computer.

Sombra looked up to see Widow and saw that she looked very nervous. "You okay Widow?"

Widow walked next to Sombra and sat down next to her before answering. "No. I just took a heavy hit, before I had a surge of pain in my head and an image of... a man... then it just went. I have no idea what it was." Sombra nodded, having an idea what may of happened to Widow, but she didn't say for now. Widow now noticed her screen had a picture of Ultron on it. "What have you found out?"

"I'll tell you later, too many witnesses." She said before closing her computer screen and standing up. "We should probably get back in the fight. You sure your okay."

"I'm fine, thanks though." Sombra helped Widow back into her feet The two of them walked off, looking to find Reaper.

Meanwhile, Reaper had engaged the small force now defending the lab. He was attacking the barrier, slowly reducing its strength until Thor landed next to him. Reaper went to attack him, giving the barrier time to recharge. As Reaper shot at Thor, he threw his hammer at him, causing him to instinctively enter wraith mode, causing a drone behind him to be destroyed, before moving to the side.

Thor let his hammer continue flying, damaging more drones before crashing into a wall. He instead engaged Reaper in hand to hand combat. Reaper avoided a hit, returning his own as he threw away his guns. Thor decided to end the fight quickly, picking up Reaper before slamming him back into the ground. Reaper let out a large grunt, the wind taken out of him, before turning into black smoke and flying into the lab, shortly followed by five drones. Before any of the defenders could enter, Reaper threw a grenade, causing the roof above to collapse.

"That's a little annoying." Reinhardt grumbled.

"I'll will clear this, be ready to attack." Thor said as he recalled Mjolnir, catching it as it returned.

Just before Thor cleared the debris, Mercy had someone contact her.

"Ang, mind healing me up a little? Took a couple of hits and Lucio isn't around."

"Sure thing, where are you Lena?"

"Um, near where the two roads join into one. I can see the tunnel." Angela remembered where Lena was on about thanks to an earlier briefing before they landed.

"Right, stay there I'm on my way." She now turned to the others before pointing at the others. "Do not enter before I'm back."

"Angela please, we have Wanda here. She will keep us safe." Reinhardt replied.

Angela looked over to Wanda, as she spoke up. "I'll keep them safe, go tend to Lena and get back when you can."

Angela nodded and reluctantly left the team. Thor now prepared to breach the room, as a Talon dropship appeared above them.

"They must be preparing to leave." McCree stated. "We need to move."

Meanwhile, Stark and the Ultron Prime were still fighting in the sky. Falcon had attempted to help Stark, but Ultron had fired a few rounds off at him, causing him to fall back. As Stark for close, he managed to get a missile lock and fired off two. Ultron quickly reacted, firing at the two incoming missiles and destroying one before it got too far away from Stark. The force caused him to crash into the ground, leaving an impact crater as he did. As he climbed out of the crater, he looked around but could not find the prime. He sighed before dodging a shot from a drone, that he quickly returned, and flew into the air to take down more drones.

Ultron meanwhile did not manage to stop the second missile and it detonated next to him, causing him to plummet towards the ground. He crashed next to the road, sliding across the floor before stoping by hitting a wall. As he went to stand up, Tracer aimed her pulse pistols at him. There were a couple of drones that lay destroyed nearby, clearly she managed to take them out. Fortunately for him, the Vibranium still built into this prime would make him difficult to destroy.

"Um, Talon's getting away with the engine." He said in a mocking tone

"Your not going anywhere though." Lena returned.

"Of course not, I'm already there." Lena looked slightly confused but kept her pistols aimed at Ultron. "Ask Stark, you'll catch on. Right now though, you might want to check in on Emily."

"What?" That caught Lena of guard. How did he know that.

"Well I've heard that it's difficult to maintain long distance relationships." Lena now went wide eyed. Ultron knew about Emily, but how?

Ultron knew that this threw Tracer off and activated his flight systems, using the fact her guard dropped to his advantage. She was thrown backwards as Ultron flew towards the engine they were protecting.

"No no no no, he can't know. How can he?" She asked herself as she pulled out her phone. Then she remembered, Ultron managed to grab her phone back in Russia, he must of hacked her phone and learned everything about her. She frantically called her girlfriend, hoping that she was okay. After a couple of rings, someone answered.

"Well hello again." Lena's heart sank as Ultron answered instead of Emily.

Lena crawled over to the nearby wall, sitting up against it as she spoke to Ultron. "Where is she?" She demanded.

"Right here next to me. Say hi will you."

"Lena?" A feminine voice asked softly. It was Emily, clearly scared to death.

"Emily. I'll come for you, don't worry."

"Yeah about that" Ultron interrupted her. "Your going to do exactly what I say or... she dies." Ultron put emphasis on the last part, sending chills down Lena's spine that put her in fear of Emily's safety. "Now, apart from this battle, Overwatch and the Avengers will no longer bother me, you will no longer move against me. Understand?"

"Completely." Lena was falling apart and as Ultron hung up the phone, she began to cry, taking off her goggles and bringing her legs up to her head, wrapping her arms around them. She couldn't lose Emily, she could never live with herself if anything happened to her.

"Lena!" Angela ran over to her, seeing how distraught she was and crouched down next to her. "What's happened?"

"He has Emily. Ultron has Emily." She managed to say before crying once again. Angela took hold of Lena, sitting down next to her in an attempt to comfort her, letting Lena cuddle into her as she let out her tears.

After a few minutes, a drone fell off the roof, shortly followed by Captain America, who finished off the drone before turning to the two heroes. As he saw Lena in tears, he ran over, placing his shield on his back. "What's happened."

"Ultron had kidnapped her girlfriend." Angela replied for Lena. While she wasn't showing it, Angela was furious. Emily shouldn't be suffering because of them. They needed to rescue her. "Athena, trace the last call made from Lena's phone."

"One moment... the last call was received in London, Kings Row." Athena answered.

"Have a dropship come and pick us up." Angela now contacted Winston. "Winston, me and Lena are heading over to London."

"What? Why?" He replied

"Emily's been kidnapped." That was all Angela needed to say, Winston knew exactly what they were doing.

"Good luck." He said before returning to the ongoing battle.

Angela now stood up, holding out a hand for Lena. "Come on, Emily needs you." Lena wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks and accepted the hand, being helped up back into her feet.

"Ang, thank you." Lena said softly, before hugging her friend tightly.

Angela returned the hug. "She'll be alright Lena, we'll get her back."

"Your not going alone." Captain America spoke up. "Ultron knows you'll be coming, it's easily a trap." He activated his comm before contacting the Avengers. "Sam, Wanda, you two get over to me, I'm near the road."

"On it Cap." Falcon replied.

"On my way." Wanda added.

"Stark, your in charge until I'm back."

"Wait, where are you going?" Stark asked.

"London, there's a situation developing."

With that Angela contacted the one person she knew would help no matter what. "Genji can you get over to Kings Row in London quickly? I'll explain why later but I need your help."

"Of course Angela." Genji replied "I'll set off shortly."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Overwatch dropship- 30 minutes from London**

The dropship was eerily quiet, the tension could be cut with a knife. A screen on board showed an international news channel, keeping the team on board updated on what was going on. Lena sat in front of this screen, staring at it, taking in every detail possible that the newsreader said.

 _"The situation in Oasis continues to worsen as Talon forces battle for the prototype propulsion engine, currently being tested in the city. While details remain unclear, pictures have emerged that indicate operatives of the disbanded Overwatch are also involved. Officials are asking people to keep away from the city centre while the current crisis unfolds."_

This wasn't what she wanted to know currently. Sure she was worried about her friends still in Oasis, but right now, her heart was focused on one thing.

"Athena could you put BBC news on?" Lena asked. Out of all the channels, the one from her country was most likely to have the information she was after.

The channel on the screen changed and the thing Lena wanted to hear about was mentioned, just like she hoped.

" _While the situation in Oasis continues, a crisis has developed in London. The Omnic extremist group Null Sector has returned and has once again taken control of the Kings Row district. We now go live to Debbie Smith, who is just outside the police cordon."_

Lena sat up, hoping that the situation was under control and that Emily was safe, however that little amount of hope quickly vanished.

" _As you can see behind me, Police have set up an ever extending cordon around the district to stop any of Null Sector leaving the area. While the extremists group hasn't made any demands as of yet, it is believed that they hold hostages in the district. Now as we've been discussing earlier on, the defence minister has authorised the army to be deployed and if you look just behind me, you can see those forces unloading. From what's going on around me, it's clear that the government is taking this matter very seriously."_

Lena's heart sank. The last time Kings Row was attacked like this, Overwatch went in and cleared the area, saving countless lives. However that was done without the permission of the British government. This time was different, with the army already on the scene and no Overwatch able to respond, it was clear that the situation was going to escalate.

Angela meanwhile was on her phone to Genji, who had departed from Nepal after dropping off the Bastion. He was ahead of the team by about 10 minutes and was being informed of the situation by Angela.

"So we use stealth to our advantage. Our priority is to locate Miss Oxton's partner and any other hostages they may have taken, then escort them to safety. Then we can move in to clear out the area, or let the British forces do that instead." Genji went over the plan, a basic one at that. Athena was still collecting data on the situation so they were effectively in the dark until they arrived.

"You make it sound so easy." Angela said, trying to keep herself focused. She knew that Lena was falling apart inside and she hated seeing her friend like this. She saw this a lot in Fareeha after Ana died, she wasn't prepared to let someone else go through that.

"Do not worry Angela. We will strike our enemies where they do not expect it. After all, I am a ninja, stealth is my speciality."

"Yeah, I just worry about Lena." As she said this she looked over to her, seeing Lena staring at the screen with the news on. "I need to go, Lena's looking a little worse for wear."

"I understand. Keep her safe."

Angela walked over to Lena, reaching for the remote to the screen and switching it off. Lena looked up at Angela as she sat down next to her, before wrapping her arms around her and cuddling into her, letting out some tears.

"What if we're too late, or if were spotted. What if the military make a rash move." Lena was stressed out of her mind, all these possibilities taking her over the edge.

Angela turned and looked right into Lena's face. She needed to calm her down and reassure her. "Lena, we will get her back. Genji is a master at this kind of thing, remember he rescued ten people from Talon without them even knowing he was there. He will come through for you. Also we have these three with us and they know Ultron better than any of us." Lena wiped her eyes and nodded. She was scared, but she knew she had to be strong for Emily.

Meanwhile, the three Avengers were looking at a holographic map of Kings Row, analysing the district and constructing a plan.

"So thanks to the cordon, out only real way in is the underground train tunnel system. We use that to get close, then stealth our way around." Captain America said, pointing to the map as he spoke.

"I'll head up into the air and fly recon, get you some more info." Falcon added.

"I'll keep our flank watched as we move up through the district." Scarlet Witch said.

As the three Avengers agreed their roles, Steve looked over to Lena. He walked over to her, kneeling in front of her.

"We'll get her back, don't worry."

"Were such a small team, what if..." Lena stared once again but Steve cut her off, trying to distract her.

"Back in World War Two, I airdropped into a camp containing hundreds of prisoners and guarded by a super advanced legion. I destroyed that facility and rescued the prisoners, with no support from allied forces and a shield that was no where near this strong. This time, I have someone who can blink around and move extremely fast. I think we have this one."

This apparently worked. Lena's face relaxed slightly after hearing that small story. "Wait... World War Two? You look good for you age, what's your secret?" Lena was curious on how he looked so young if he was from the Second World War.

"Thanks." Cap smiled "though I don't recommend freezing yourself for years, you kinda miss a few things." Lena chucked slightly as Steve stood back up and walked back to the other two Avnegers. She felt a little more confident after hearing that story.

 **London, just outside Kings Row**

Jack and Ana walked around a corner into a small alley that Fareeha was currently waiting in. They knew what was going on thanks to Fareeha's scouting mission. Jack dropped the duffle bag containing all their equipment and unzipped it. Fareeha took off her jacket before reaching for the various pieces of her armour, strapping them on. After Ana picked up her rifle and her Shrike mask, she helped her daughter get into her armour.

Jack had hidden his rifle underneath the hoodie he was wearing and took out his tatical visor from the bag. Once Fareeha finished putting her armour on, Jack went into his old strike commander mode.

"Right, Fareeha, take Ana up to the roof and then group up with me, providing support from the air where needed. Ana, you keep watch and find those hostages, then, when we have them watch over them as we escort them to saftey." The two women nodded as Pharah picked up her rocket launcher, strapping it to her back as she took ahold of Ana and flew gently to the roof.

Jack meanwhile walked back out of the ally and turned left, towards the police cordon. There were only four officers on duty at this entrance, so he could easily gain entry here.

"Sorry sir, you can't come this way." One officer said. As Jack ignored him, he tried again.

"Sir, you can't go in here!" Jack now unzipped his hoodie and threw it off towards one of the officers, who managed to catch it, despite not expecting it.

"Try and stop me." Jack said as he revealed himself to be Soldier 76. As he walked past the officers they spoke to themselves.

"So, anyone wanna try and stop him, he is a wanted man."

"I'm good thanks, I like living."

Soldier 76 walked into the district, taking his rifle of his back as he stood close to the wall. He checked that the area was clear before proceeding. Pharah flew down to him quietly, the two of them grouping up in an pub, left abandoned after Null Sector took over the district.

Soldier placed his finger up to his com, contacting Ana. "Not that I'm arguing, but where are all of Null Sector or the Ultron drones?"

"They're all up near the Mondatta statue. I'm guessing that there're keeping the hostages in that hotel just next to it, since there's a lot of activity." Ana replied, analying the area through her sniper scope. "Hold up, there's movement."

Emily was fearing for her life. She walked into the flat Lena and her shared and was greeted with a number of robots and the former Null Sector. Now she was here, held hostage to stop her girlfriend from moving against this Ultron.

She knew his name, Ultron made sure she did. What she didn't know was what he was planning. As she sat in the corner of the hotel second floor, Ultron walked up to her and threw her phone down to her.

"You know, for a secret agent, your girlfriend isn't very good at keeping her private life secret. I only had to hack her phone to find out her entire life." Ultron was trying to make conversation, he didn't have a reason to do this, he just decide to try.

Emily now plucked up the courage to ask Ultron a question. "What do you want?"

Ultron smiled before kneeling down next to Emily. "I want to show you something beautiful. Everyone screaming, for mercy. Overwatch wants to protect the world, but their not willing for it to change. Their all puppets, tangled in strings. Just look at the world around you. Talon and Overwatch fight each other on a daily basis, the Omnic's continue to fight for their rights, the world is a mess. I see only one path to peace now. Conquest."

"Why do this? How will taking over the world create peace?" Emily was still scared of Ultron, but she had to understand his motives.

Ultron stood up, still looking down at Emily. "Humanity has to evolve to survive. I tried a meteor, but the Avengers made sure that failed. These Omnic's provide a new possibility however. Humanity will have to adapt, they will have to evolve to survive."

"And if we don't?"

"I guess the Omnic's will decide that. You could be enslaved... or you could all be wiped out." Ultron smiled menacingly before turning around and starting to walk away.

"You won't win. We have hope." Emily replied, confidence in her voice. "Lena must of rubbed off a little." She thought to herself, never expecting herself to say that. Ultron turned back around slowly, with Emily's confidence disappearing as he did.

"Hope. I'll take that from them first." He walked back over to Emily, causing her to back up slightly into the wall. He kneeled down once again and got as close as possible before speaking again. "Do you think Lena has hope right now? Of course I know she's coming to save you, but we should be leaving before she gets here. Why do you think your the only hostage, when Lena tries to rescue you..." Ultron trailed off, letting Emily fill in the blanks. "Once her world falls apart, once she had nothing left to fight for, nothing left to hope for and she is a shell of herself... I'll kill her."

Emily was in tears, she knew Ultron had her to get to Lena, but hearing what he had planned, imagining the pain she would suffer, she didn't want her to suffer like that.

"Your a monster." She managed to say. Ultron stood up again, smiling before chucking to himself.

"It's all a matter of perspective. One man's terrorist is another man's freedom fighter. One man's monster is another man's hero."

Just as he finished, one of the Null Sector Omnic's walked up the stairs. "The dropship is nearly here." Ultron planned to take Null Sector to Volskaya, keeping them hidden until the time was right.

Ultron turned to the Omnic. "Good, take her further into the district and prepare to depart. I have a feeling the authorities are about to try something." Ultron was right, one of the drones had seen a squad of soldiers heading into the district. As he flew out of the hotel to assist the drones, a group of six Null Sector bots escorted Emily further into the district. She didn't know where exactly she was being taken, but she guessed it was their base of operations.

As she passed the mondatta statue, she knew that most Omnic's would never follow Ultron willingly. She just hoped that someone would rescue her soon and hoped that Lena wouldn't do anything rash. Upon being lead under the archway, heading towards the pub she and Lena visited often, the hope of being rescued began to disappear. After all, no one could reach her this deep in the district.

"I'VE GOT YOU IN MY SIGHTS!"

Emily had heard the stories, she knew exactly who that voice belonged to. Soldier 76.

The Omnic's began to panic, not knowing where Soldier 76 was. As they continued to look around, Emily spotted him in the building just above them. He jumped out of the large window, firing his helix rockets at two of the Omnic's and destroying them instantly. Emily dropped down low to the ground as Soldier fired at the remaining Omnic's, his tatical visor making sure every shot landed. He quickly dispatched the remaining four and his tatical visor switched off. Emily stood up, breathing heavily as she did so. "Thanks."

Soldier 76 nodded at her, before turning around and seeing Null Sector reinforcements. He quickly ran forward, grabbing Emily and dragging her into the building next to them.

"Is there anyone else who's been taken hostage?" Soldier asked as the building was hit with a number of shots from Null Sector.

"No, I was told I was the only one."

Soldier nodded before looking out of a shattered window. "Stay here, keep your head down." Emily nodded before Soldier ran out and launched a helix rocket at the group, hitting one of the Omnic's and destroying it. He ran to his left, into an ally, just in front of the pub. He was pinned down, but as he went to run out again, he heard someone else attack first.

"JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!" Pharah had managed to sneak up behind the Omnic's and had taken a large amount out with a rocket barrage. She flew over to Soldier and fired at a couple of Omnic's that had tried to flank him.

Now Ultron arrived, clearly annoyed with the escape attempt. Once he saw who was behind it, he sighed out loud. "You again. Why can't you just leave me alone?" The Ultron drones quickly followed, engaging Pharah as she took cover with Soldier. Ana now appeared on the roof above Emily and threw a biotic grenade down at the two of them, healing them up. Ana then repositioned herself above the archway, ready to shoot anything that moved forward.

The Ultron drones flew forward attempting to reach Emily, but were shot by Soldier and Ana, while Pharah continued to fire rockets at the Ultron prime. He easily dodged them, but as he did so, he noticed the large 76 written on Soldier's jacket, realising who he was.

As the battle continued, Ultron could not manage to recapture Emily. After another two drones attempted and failed, he was starting to run out of drones and patience. As a dropship he sent from Volskaya arrived, controlled by yet another drone, Ultron had one last go at reaching Emily. The Prime unit fired at Soldier and Pharah, before flying at speed through the window of the building Emily was hiding in. Soldier ran out of cover and towards the building and Ana jumped off the roof she was on, grabbing ahold of the ledge before dropping herself down slowly, using ledges and windows as supports as she dropped down.

Pharah continued to engage Null Sector Omnic's, hitting them with rockets and causing them to fall apart. Ana now was on the ground, helping Pharah finish off the Omnic's. As they numbers of Omnic's dropped, they stopped firing and retreated towards the dropship. Ana took this opportunity to enter the building after Ultron, while Pharah continued her attack and chased after the Omnic's.

Meanwhile Soldier 76 and Ultron were engaging each other in hand to hand combat. Ultron had landed a few hits on 76, but he had managed to hit him a few times before, leaving damage thanks to some pulse rifle rounds. While Soldier distracted Ultron, Ana ran in and found Emily, taking hold of her hand before pulling her away from the fight. She then aimed her rifle at the two before firing and healing up Soldier, giving him the chance to disengage and reach for his pulse rifle.

Ultron realised that he could not win this fight, he was down to his last seven drones due to these three and he needed to get Null Sector back to Russia so his plan could move forward, he simply accepted that he had lost his leverage. He fired at the two armed heroes before flying backwards out of the window. He retreated to the dropship, that had taken off and landed on board, as the doors shut and the ship zoomed off, leaving the district quiet."

Soldier grunted in annoyance, before walking out of the building and back onto the street. He noticed a damaged Omnic lying in the street and walked over to it, pulling out his pistol strapped to his leg. He knelt down next to the Omnic and aimed his pistol at its head.

"Why are you working with Ultron? What do you gain?" He demanded to know. The Omnic's eye changed colour to a dark red as it laughed at him.

"Who says they're working with me?" The Omnic replied with Ultron's voice. Soldier understood perfectly and pulled the trigger, deactivating the Omnic, before placing his pistol back in its holster and standing up. As he did this, Ana walked out of the building, shortly followed by Emily. She looked at the two masked individuals before her and spoke up.

"Hey, thanks. Who knows what would of happened if you hadn't shown up when you did."

Soldier looked over to Emily. "You'd probably be on that dropship."

"Heading to who knows where." Ana added.

Soldier had put a large piece of the puzzle together. He understood that Ultron had obviously used Anubis to take control of the Null Sector Omnic's. What he didn't understand was why this girl had been kidnapped.

"You said you were the only hostage. Why were you taken?" He asked the girl.

"I think it has something to do with my girlfriend... do you know the ex Overwatch agent Tracer?"

Soldier 76 sighed, he knew exactly why she was taken now. Obviously Overwatch had been interfering with Ultron's plans, so he tried to create leverage.

"So your the infamous Emily that Lena would never shut up about." He said to her. It was this that made Emily realise who Soldier 76 really was. She recognised the voice from somewhere but couldn't place it. This was Jack Morrison, the former strike commander of Overwatch.

"Remeber that one training session where she tried to find a date for Angela. It ended up turning into a group conversation about all our love lives." Ana chucked as she reminisced on the old days. Jack also chuckled before Emily spoke up.

"Your Jack Morrison... you should be dead."

"Technically both of us should be, but us old soldiers are hard to kill." Ana answered for Jack

Emily guessed that this woman was another former Overwatch agent but she didn't know who. She didn't ask, considering there was a reason why both of them kept their identities secret.

Pharah now returned, landing a short distance behind them and jogging over to them.

"They got away, I managed to take out some of them, but there were too many."

"That's alright, it seems Jack figured out more of the mystery." Ana said to Fareeha. Jack took this as the hint to tell them what he figured out.

"Ultron has used Anubis to take control of Null Sector. It's possible that they didn't want to attack but they were made to. I'm guessing that Ultron took Emily because Overwatch are disrupting his plans."

"That's my girl" Emily thought to herself as Morrison stopped speaking. He paused for a moment before speaking to Pharah."

"Any sign of any Omnic's left in the district?"

"I didn't see any, most seemed to get into that shuttle, but a few may still be around."

Morrison nodded before raising his pulse rifle and turning around. "Our priority is to get her clear of the area, we'll use the Underground Train tunnels since they won't be running right now. Pharah, get in the air and scout out ahead of us, Ana watch the rear, I'll take the front. As for you Emily, stay behind me, but do exactly as I say." Emily nodded as Morrison jogged away towards the tunnel.

 **London, Kings Row Station.**

The team of Tracer, Mercy, Genji, Captain America, Scarlet Witch and Falcon had landed in London and made their way to Kings Row. After landing, one of the shuttles returned to Oasis, leaving the one as transport for the small team. Falcon was flying above the district, trying to find out any information he could. This left the other five to make their way into the district.

With the cordon around the district, they decided to us the underground train tunnel to get to the station, then sneak their way to Emily, wherever she was. Genji was leading the team, using his hands to tell the team to move up, as he kept to the shadows in order to scout further ahead. Captain America was the next, followed by Tracer and Mercy. Scarlet Witch brought up the rear, making sure that they weren't flanked.

"Cap I'm not seeing anyone in the district." Falcon reported as the team reached the underground station. "Wait hang on... someone's entering the station, they're armed."

The team reacted, going close to the wall and out of view. From the door no one could be seen, but if anyone walked in, they were very easily spotted. Genji moved next to the opening in the wall, pulling out his dragonblade and prepared to attack anyone who entered if they posed a threat.

As they heard footsteps from beyond the doorway, someone approached and looked into the station. They edged slowly forward, aiming a weapon in as they did. As soon as enough of their body was in, Genji reacted. He placed his dragonblade across the targets chest, but lowered it once he realised who it was.

"Morrison." He said to his former strike commander as he put his blade away.

"Genji." Morrison replied.

The team now walked out of cover, Angela speaking up. "Jack, what are you doing here?"

Jack walked back out of the station, waving someone over before walking back in. Within a few seconds Emily walked around the corner and saw Lena.

"Lena!"

Lena meanwhile looked at her in disbelief for a second. "Emily!" Lena wasted no time, blinking over to her and hugging her tightly, before kissing her. "Oh my god, your okay. I was so worried I'd lose you." Lena now had tears in her eyes as she hugged her girlfriend again.

"You came for me. I knew you would. I'm safe now." Emily replied, tearing up also.

The two of them hugged for a few moments before Lena spoke up again, taking off her goggles and wiping away her tears as she did.

"How did you escape? No offence, but your not much of a fighter." She asked Emily, lightening the mood.

"Your old strike commander saved me." Emily replied, pointing at Morrison. Lena kissed Emily again before walking over to Jack, stopping just in front of him.

"Thank you." She said to him before hugging him tightly. He smiled, a smile that was hidden under his visor.

"Old habits die hard it seems." He said, causing a smile from Lena as she let go of him.

"Your just a big softy really." Lena replied, causing Jack to roll his eyes under his visor.

As Emily walked over from the entrance, Fareeha and Ana walked around the corner, causing everyone to raise their weapons, before lowering them again.

Angela saw Fareeha and walked forward, her arms folded in a disapproving manner. Fareeha spoke up. "Hey Ang."

"So, it was a little chaotic at the temple?" Angela replied. She wasn't mad really, just disappointed that Fareeha didn't tell her what was going on. "Why didn't you just tell me you were working with Jack? We could of helped."

"Sorry Ang, I wanted to tell you... but things kinda got a little complicated." Fareeha didn't quite know how to tell Angela that her mother was standing right next to her. Fortunately, Ana spoke up for her.

"Well I did tell her not to, thought you lot might be a little busy."

Angela looked at the woman next to Fareeha. Her face was covered by a mask but she knew that voice from somewhere... she just couldn't place it. What she did recognise was the weapon she was carrying. The biotic rifle, the gun she was concerned about building. "Why? Why tell her not to contact us?"

"Well, mother knows best."

Angela went wide eyed, her arms slowly dropping to her sides. "Wait... it can't be."

Fareeha realised Angela had worked out who was next to her. "As I said, complicated."

"Ana?" This got the attention of Lena and Genji. They both looked over as Ana removed her mask. Their jaws dropped upon seeing the former second in command still alive.

"Captain Amari?" Lena asked, walking over and standing next to Angela. Genji remained where he was, but stared at the ongoing conversation. The two Avengers meanwhile stayed out of the conversation, Captain America telling Falcon to return to the dropship, since their mission was completed before they even got here.

Ana smiled before she spoke up again. "It's been a long time, but explanations will have to wait, this Ultron has control over Null Sector. I assume you've already met him, since your here."

Angela nodded for the team before Captain America walked forward. "Ultron has control over Null Sector?"

"Indeed." Ana replied.

"Then our theory that he now controls the god program is correct. We need to get back to Gibraltar, Ultron will move again soon."

"Then we're coming too." The sudden comment from Ana caught the three Overwatch agents and Fareeha off guard. "As much as you may grumble Jack, we need to work together to defeat Ultron."

Jack didn't grumble, instead he looked down away from everyone. He always felt partially responsible for what happened to Overwatch. He thought to himself for a few moments before deciding Ana was right. "Your right. The districts clear, lets get back to Gibraltar."

As the team began to walk back through the tunnel, Emily turned to Lena. "What about me?"

"Until all of this is over, the safest place for you is Gibraltar." Lena said, smiling at Emily as she put her arm around her and walked with her back to the dropship.

 **Russia- Volskaya industries**

Talon had managed to get the prototype engine they were after, though it took a large battle to get to it. Ultron finally managed to fly away with the engine, using four drones to lift it out of the building after destroying the roof. However, the cost of the battle was clear. Ultron had lost all but six of his drones, most falling while distracting the Avengers and Overwatch while he escaped with the engine. After what was left of the Talon forces returned to Russia, acting as their base of operations while working together, Ultron recalled a breach in his security.

He now walked through the facility, heading towards the office Sombra was using. It turned out the Omnic's had a much lower security when under control by him, even when assimilated directly. Sombra had hacked into one during the battle in Oasis and found a large amount of data, mostly what Ultron was thinking and memories. He only realised this after he left Oasis, not able to act on it until now. If he wanted to keep Talon on his side, Sombra had to disappear, perhaps he could blame it on Overwatch.

Sombra meanwhile sat at the desk in her office, looking over all the evidence. While they were all in Oasis, Kings Roe was taken over and guess who was behind that. She had all the evidence she needs to show that Ultron was up to no good... well, not acting in Talon's interests anyway. She just hoped that Ultron didn't realise she knew everything.

When she hacked into the Omnic back at Oasis, she saw all of his memories and thoughts. He was from another universe, where these Avengers had stopped him once before. She had seen what he was planning and what he had done. He had tried to destroy his world by slamming a city into the planet, now he planned to take over their world, using the Omnic's to do so. It seemed that he wanted humanity to adapt and taking over the world was the way he planned to do that.

Sombra knew she needed to tell Reaper, even though he held a grudge against Overwatch and frankly hated everyone other than herself and Widow, he didn't want to destroy the entire planet... she hoped anyway.

As she closed her computer and went to stand up, the door to the office opened. "So you managed to hack in. Seems the security on the Omnic's is a lot weaker than I thought."

Sombra was wide eyed and was afraid of what Ultron would do. He knew, which meant he needed to get her out of the way. "You won't succeed. Reaper knows, he's heading up here right now." She lied, hoping that Ultron would react. Ultron wasn't fazed however, instead walking further into the office.

"I don't think so. You see, if he knew, he would of probably attacked me by now." Sombra didn't show it, but she was terrified. Ultron had called her bluff and she was alone with him. Fortunately her weapon was just below her, hidden by the desk, just in case. Ultron once again advanced, speaking up as he did. "Now I wonder, you've fitted large amounts of tech into yourself in order to enhance your abilities. What would happen if I tried to assimilate you? Let's find out." He grinned an evil smile before Sombra shot up, grabbing her SMG and firing at Ultron.

"Let's not." She replied as a barrage of bullets hit Ultron. However, he didn't seem bothered, raising his hand in front of his face and continuing to advance. Sombra decided to not stick around, cloaking and running out of the office. Ultron taunting her as she ran. "You can run, but you can't hide."

Sombra ran through the facility, passing by a number of Talon troops before reaching Reaper. He was currently standing in the middle of the main factory, speaking to Widowmaker and a number of Talon troops. As she Decloaked next to him, Reaper turned and looked at her, slightly confused on why she looked so flustered.

"Sombra? Did you run down here?"

"Gabe, I need to talk to you, like now, this can't wait." Sombra replied. Just as she said this, Ultron landed behind them, Sombra reacting by raising her weapon and aiming it at Ultron. The Talon troops looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

Sombra now activated her computer screen, showing the evidence she collected. "Look, he's attacked he temple of Anubis and now the god program is missing. He's attacked Kings Row and gained the trust of Null Sector... or taken control of all of them using Anubis." Widowmaker now raised her rifle, aiming at Ultron, the other Talon troops following her lead and aimed at the prime. As the situation developed, a number of Omnic's appeared from the left and Ultron drones appeared to the right. Talon's troops aimed their weapons in all different directions. Reaper continued to look at the evidence as Sombra stared at the Ultron prime, worried of what he may do.

"Thank you Sombra." Reaper was pissed off now to say the least. He was wary of Ultron when he first appeared, but he had thought Ultron was helping. It seems his hatred of Overwatch had clouded his vision and now they were all in trouble. Sombra closed her computer and walked slightly away from Reaper, still aiming at the Ultron prime. Reaper simply stared at the prime, speaking up after a long silence.

"Seems you haven't been completely honest with us."

"You were all easy to convince. The Reaper, too fixated on destroying Overwatch that you couldn't see a threat right in front of him. The hacker, the interest in me enough to let it slide that Talon was working with a total unknown, her inquisitiveness getting the better of her. And the Assassin, tortured to a shell of a woman and made to kill her own husband."

Sombra knew this would strike a nerve and looked over to Widow. Sure enough, the anger could be seen in her eyes, as she gripped her riffle tighter. "Stop it." She said but Ultron ignored her, continuing with his verbal assault on Widow.

"The woman who has become a monster, never able to walk down a street without being stared at. Stripped of all emotion and made to kill. You will never be forgiven by anyone. Not by Overwatch and not by Gerard." Widowmaker suddenly screamed in anger, her rifle changing into sniper format as she fired at the drones near her. She took out three in an instance before everyone else fired.

The Talon forces and Ultron controlled forces clashed, Reaper pulling out his shotguns and firing at the drones which dared to approach him. His attack was interrupted when he heard a cry of pain coming from behind him. He turned around to see Sombra on the floor, clutching her right side and noticed that her hands were covered in blood. He quickly realised that an Omnic had managed to land a shot on her and was now preparing to kill her. He quickly wraithed over and appeared in front of the Omnic, taking the shot intended for Sombra, before firing a round into the Omnic and destroying it instantly.

Reaper reached down and picked up Sombra, taking her into the structure on his right, Sombra firing her weapon as he carried her. A couple of Talon troops followed him, firing out of the doors at the enemies. "These are Null Sector bots." Sombra managed to say, clutching her side while wincing in pain as blood continued to seep from her bullet wound. One trooper ran over to Sombra with a medical kit, but was quickly shot by an Omnic that managed to enter into the building. Reaper stood up and shot the Omnic, before he looked around, noticing Widowmaker wasn't here with them. He looked out to see her attacking the Ultron Prime in hand to hand combat, anger taking over her actions.

As the fight went on, she kicked away Ultron and grappled her weapon, grabbing it and firing at the Prime unit. A drone quickly appeared next to her, hitting her head with force and sending her flying backwards. As she landed, her head was once again filled with images and she clutched her head in pain. The drone walked over to finish her off, but was quickly stopped by Reaper, who had walked out of cover and stood over Widowmaker, protecting her.

"Widowmaker, get up!" He said but she didn't reply or acknowledge him. "Widowmaker!" He tried again but still no answer. He fired at a couple more drones and Omnic's before trying once more. "Amelie!" This worked, Widow sat up and looked up at Reaper, who spun around and faced her, still firing at the enemy forces. "Sombra has been wounded, get her out of here!"

Widow looked behind her to see the building Sombra was in, she had stood up and was holding her side, her purple clothing starting to turn red due to her blood. Widow didn't need to be told twice, standing up, grabbing Widow's Kiss and running over to Sombra. She took ahold of Sombra, wrapping her left arm around the wounded woman as she walked her out of the factory, firing at the occasional enemy with her free hand, that was clutching her rifle.

While Widow escorted Sombra out, Reaper stayed in the middle of the Factory, firing at every enemy that he could see. When he started to get overwhelmed, he unleashed everything he could.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!"

As he destroyed a large number of drones and a few Omnic's, more reinforcements arrived. The Omnic's had stopped attacking, letting the drones attack instead. One attempted to run at Reaper, but was stopped by a sniper round. Reaper turned around to see Widowmaker standing next to him, the left side of her suit slightly red due to Sombra bleeding.

"I thought I said get her out of here?" Reaper grumbled.

"I'm not leaving you Gabe." Widow replied. This gained Reaper's attention. Was that emotion in her voice? Did she just call him Gabe instead of Reaper, or even Gabriel?

Those questions had to wait as the two of them needed to get out. "Go, I'll be right behind you." He said as Widow ran back towards the exit. Reaper fired into the group of enemies before turning to black smoke, catching up to Widow before stopping and firing once again. When the two of them reached the exit, the drones stopped their pursuit, returning to the factory and shutting the large doors.

They regrouped with Sombra, who was being tended to by a Talon trooper, the only one that managed to survive the betrayal. Ironically, it was the same one Reaper had threatened and had Widow shoot during the initial attack. As Reaper and Widow approached, the trooper stood up, clearly angry at Reaper.

"You see, this is why we should never of trusted Ultron. Your anger towards Overwatch blinds your vision!"

"You lot didn't do much better against him" Reaper growled back. He was in no mood to deal with this trooper, his main concern was Sombra, who was looking worse than she did a few minutes ago.

"Hey we fought to the last man..." Reaper had enough, pulling out a shotgun and aiming it right at the troop.

"Evidently not. Let me rectify that."

"No wait!" That was all the troop could shout as Reaper pulled the trigger and killed the annoying trooper. He then knelt down next to Sombra, throwing away his weapon as he did. Widow was tending to her wound, trying to reduce the bleeding but struggling to do so.

"How bad?" Reaper asked

"Not good, the bullet's gone in deep and I can't get to it. I've reduced the bleeding but she needs proper medical attention soon." Widow replied, giving Sombra a reassuring smile before standing up, letting Reaper speak to her.

"Don't you dare die on me." He said to her causing her look at him.

"Didn't know you cared that much Gabe." She joked back.

"Well you are the best hacker we have, it'll be inconvienient if I have to find a replacement." This caused Sombra to laugh, before wincing in pain due to her injuries.

"AH! Damn that hurts. Look Gabe, Ultron wants to destroy the planet... I know your going to hate me for suggesting this... but I think we need to go to Overwatch for help."

Reaper stood up, turning around and facing away from the other two, grumbling to himself before replying. "We can do this ourselves, we don't need their help."

"Gabe, our forces were just wiped out in minutes, you just killed the last one. Were no match alone." Reaper stopped grumbling and remained silent. Sombra continued, presuming Reaper was listening. "Whoever these Avengers are, Overwatch has teamed up with them and they've been effective against Ultron. We need to work with them to stop Ultron."

"She's right. We need help and Overwatch are the ones who can give us that. We need them." Widow added.

Reaper stood for a moment longer before turning around and replying. "I hate it when your right Sombra. Fine, can you still get us a dropship."

"Easily." Sombra replied, activating her mobile computer screen and calling a dropship. It landed next to them a few moment later.

"Good, now don't bleed out while we're on our way to Gibraltar." Reaper said. Causing Sombra to chuckle once again. She knew he cared about her and Widow in his own way. This was his way of saying hold on until she could get medical treatment.

As the dropship took off, Widow placed Sombra on a seat, keeping an eye on her bullet wound and trying to reduce any blood loss. Reaper looked out the dropship door as it closed and noticed a large amount of Drones flying off from the factory as well as one of their dropship's.

"What is Ultron up to now?" Reaper said aloud before turning around and letting the door shut, watching Widow as she tended to Sombra's wound. He knew something had happened to Widow during that fight and he had a brief idea what may of happened. However, he wanted to speak to Sombra first after she had recovered.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Watchpoint Gibraltar**

After the recent battle, the Overwatch and Avengers teams were recovering back at Gibraltar. Unfortunately, they lost the prototype engine that they were defending at Oasis. Ultron was simply too many steps ahead of them and had managed to divide the team up. However it wasn't all bad news.

The small team that went to London to save Emily had been successful. Without any leverage he could use against them, movements against Ultron were now a lot simpler, but that wasn't the reason the Overwatch team were in such good spirits.

Their former strike commander, Jack Morrison, had finally returned to Overwatch, along with Ana Amari and Fareeha Amari. While they were all glad to see Fareeha once again, they were ecstatic to see Ana again, since they thought she was dead.

The reunion managed to stun all of the Overwatch team into silence, Reinhardt being the first to break the silence. Once Ana explained to them all that she simply needed time, feeling that she had failed everyone, the room exploded with conversation. Ana was now surrounded by her former comrades, unable to get many words in as everyone had questions. Everyone except Lena that was, who was talking with Emily and was making sure that she was okay after what she went through.

While Ana was being bombarded with questions, Jack was speaking to Winston, being updated on the situation with Ultron as well as how Overwatch was doing. Fareeha meanwhile had taken a step back, sitting on a few crates that Winston left near the back of the lab and watched everyone surround her mother. She had found out a lot about her mother within the last few hours, but still didn't know everything.

While Fareeha was deep in thought, Reinhardt, who had finished speaking with Ana, had walked over to her. "Fareeha, it's been a long time." He said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She smiled at him as he spoke. "Indeed it has Reinhardt." She suddenly remembered an old poster of Reinhardt that she had on her wall, an old childhood memory from being around Overwatch all the time. "You've just reminded me of an old poster I had of you."

"I remember that poster! My hair was amazing." He said back, chuckling as he did.

"Well it still looks great now." She replied. "How's all of this going?" She asked, raising her hand towards the Overwatch team, signaling she meant Overwatch itself.

"It's been tough, but we're getting there. Talon may keep attacking, but we're here to stop them." Reinhardt now lost his smile, moving onto a more serious topic. "Not that it's really any of my business, but how are things between you and you mother?"

Fareeha thought for a moment. She didn't fully know, sure she and Ana had spoken quite a bit since they found each other, but she still didn't feel like Ana approved of what she did as a job. "We're better than we were. I think she's thought about everything and she wants to make amends. I just don't know how she feels about my job." Reinhardt nodded, knowing that Fareeha worked for Helix security. Ana never wanted her to go into he military, but surely she would understand why.

Before Reinhardt could speak up again, Angela entered the conversation. "I'm sure that Ana is very proud of you Fareeha."

Reinhardt took this as his cue to leave, waving to Fareeha as he stepped backwards. "Once this Ultron business is taken care of, we need to have a proper catch up, with beer!"

"Of course you'd bring beer, but yeah I'm up for it." Fareeha laughed with him before waving to him, letting him walk over to the Avengers team and speaking to a few of them. Angela meanwhile sat next to Fareeha, taking ahold of her right hand before asking a question.

"How are you doing? Really I mean. Finding your mother like this... I can't be easy for you."

"I feel like we're closer than we were, but I don't know how she really feels. She never wanted me to join the military, but as I got older we grew further apart. I wanted to do one thing and she wanted me to do another. It always felt that I couldn't make her proud and that she wanted to control my life." She was beginning to tear up, remembering having this conversation with Angela shortly before Ana 'died.'

Angela let her vent, before speaking up. "I don't think she ever wanted to control your life. You have to remember that she saw many things while she was in service, I know that she never wanted you to see that. That was probably the reason she began to distance herself, trying to make you understand that life in service isn't all fun and games."

"But I still ended up joining up, not with Overwatch but with Helix. I just don't feel like my choices mattered and that her way was best." Fareeha added, understanding that Angela had a point.

"I never wanted any of this for you."

The sudden interruption caught both women off guard. They looked up to see Ana, who had stepped away from the rest of the team and moved over to them. Angela let go of Fareeha's hand, intending to leave and let them have a moment alone, but Ana motioned for her to stay, knowing that the two were good friends. Ana walked over and sat down on the left of Fareeha, placing her hand on top of her daughters.

"I always wanted you to have a life away from the military and to not have it defined by it. After everything I saw during the Omnic crisis and during my Overwatch days, I never wanted you to experience it. I wanted you to live a life like everyone else, get a job, fall in love and just enjoy it. I see now that I was a little too tough on you and I never took into account what you wanted."

"Well you did bring her to work a lot so maybe she got ideas." Angela said, causing Ana to smile before regaining a serious face.

"Do you mind, we're having a moment here?" Ana said. Angela and Fareeha both chucked, knowing that Ana was joking before she continued.

"I want you to know something though Fareeha. I've always been proud of you. I was proud of you back as a child and I'm proud that you've followed your heart and done what you wanted with your life."

Fareeha was left speechless. She never knew her mother felt this way. As a few tears escaped, she leaned and hugged Ana tightly, who returned the gesture. Angela smiled seeing to two Amari's once again talking. After a few moment Fareeha lightened the mood.

"Well what can I say, I'm very persistent."

"Wonder where you got that from?" Angela asked in a jokey manner.

"Probably her farther." Ana replied, also joking. "He was very persistent, especially when it came to who controlled the TV."

As the three women laughed among themselves, discussing various things, Lena had finished checking in with Emily and both of them were walking up to Winston's office. Captain America and Iron Man were now up in Winston's office along with Winston and Soldier 76, discussing their next move. As Lena approached the office, she leaned over and tapped the outside of the glass, gaining their attention.

"Lena." Winston said as he turned to her, assuming she wanted to ask him something.

"So Emily needs a place to stay until this all dies down, so I was wondering..."

"Yes she can stay here." He replied, knowing she would keep asking until she won. Besides, he knew that she wasn't safe in London until Ultron was gone, so Gibraltar was probably the saftest place for her.

"Thanks luv." Lena replied before her and Emily walked away.

"So where were we?" Stark said, returning to the meeting.

"We need to attack Volskaya Industries." Morrison replied. "From what I gathered from you lot, while he holds the facility, he has the ability to create countless drones. Once this place is back under control, he won't be able to last long with all our combined forces. Either that, or we shut it down."

"So how would we manage that?" Steve asked.

"An emp blast would be enough to shut down the factory, thus giving us enough time to take out Ultron before he could replenish his forces. However I am unsure what he is doing with Anubis or Null Sector." Winston said.

"Well I assume that he's using..." Morrison was cut off by Athena.

"Alert, intruder at the main entrance. It's Reaper!"

Everyone went silent as Athena showed a image from a camera at the entrance.

"Wait." Steve said, pointing at Reaper's right hand. "What's that he's holding?"

Lena inspected the image on a monitor on the lower floor and realised what it was. "That's Widow's Kiss! Why has Reaper got Widow's sniper? Unless..."

"Unless what?" McCree asked.

The question was left unanswered, as Morrison ran out of the main door to the lab, jumping off the stairs part way and ran towards the main entrance. A number of agents and Avengers followed, including Ana and Angela, who stopped their conversation with Fareeha and ran after the group. Once they caught up, they saw Reaper placing the sniper on the floor as well as an SMG, while Jack stood aiming his rifle at him.

"Why are you here Reyes?" He asked, clearly not happy seeing his fallen comrade again.

"I'm not here to fight Boy Scout." He replied.

"That makes a change, what do you want." Winston said, while McCree now aimed his weapon at Reaper, adding to the ever growing number of guns pointing at him.

"We have a common enemy. Ultron's plans now threaten all of us. We're here to help." Reaper once again replied.

"We're? As in you and Talon?" Lena said, not at all happy about that idea.

"Me, Widowmaker and Sombra. Talon don't know we're here, I'd prefer it to stay that way. Look while we stand here arguing Ultron gets stronger, he's already recruited Null Sector and built a large army in Russia. From what I'm guessing, he's planning to use that engine we captured in Oasis to build something big."

Athena then spoke to Winston. "Reaper would be correct there. Telemetry shows a large structure being built at Volskaya Industries, but it is unclear what it is."

Reaper now spoke up again. "I have a proposition. You help me out and we'll help you take down Ultron. I need medical support for one of my people, give us that and we're on your side. We need each other in order to defeat Ultron."

Everyone thought for a long time, before Angela answered. She knew as well as anyone that Reaper was right, they did in fact need each other. "Done." Everyone looked over at her, confused why she of all people had agreed. "As much as I'd hate to admit it, he has a point. If he's here then Ultron has become a very big problem."

"Um, who's the strike commander here?" Morrison asked her.

"Technically your dead so Winston." Angela answered back. Winston nodded, thinking for a few moments before finally speaking up.

"Fine, you get medical support and then you help us, deal?" He hated this idea, letting Reaper help was bound to end in trouble, but Angela was right, with him on their side they would have a lot more intel from inside the facility and could attack Ultron more effectively.

"Deal." Reaper replied before signaling someone to walk over. Upon this signal, Widowmaker walked around the corner, clutching hold to a very weak Sombra and helping her walk. Sombra was practically leaning on Widow's left side at this point and was very pale. Widow may of managed to reduce the blood loss, but she hadn't managed to stop it. The right side of Sombra's purple coat was now stained red with her blood, and she had a makeshift bandage around her waist. While Widow had also done a small amount of first aid, sealing up the wound to reduce the blood loss, the bullet was still lodged somewhere in Sombra, causing all manner of issues while it remained there.

Angela quickly went into doctor mode, completely ignoring the fact that Sombra was a Talon agent and walked over to them. She grabbed the right side of Sombra and raised her, taking her weight so she didn't have to walk. "Medical bay, now!" She ordered, before leading Widow and Sombra away, leaving Reaper alone with most of Overwatch and a few Avengers. Reaper went to pick up the weapons on the floor, before he was stopped by McCree.

"Whoa there."

"If I wanted to attack you, I wouldn't use these guns. You seriously have never seen me throwing away every gun I use?" Reaper sarcastically replied before Morrison motioned McCree to back down, letting Reaper pick up the weapons. Reaper passed the weapons to Morrison, who took them before handing them to McCree, forcing a sigh from him as he put away his revolver and took the two weapons. Reaper was then lead to the main lab, where the plan of attack was being made.

Meanwhile, Sombra was now in the medical bay, having her bullet wound treated by Mercy, while Widow was looking out of the window in the room, thinking about what was happening to her. The past two fights had these visions and head pains every time she was hit in the head. She had no idea what was going on, but she planned to ask Sombra once she was treated.

"There's a bathroom around the corner, you can go wash that blood off you." Widow snapped out of her thoughts and turned around. Mercy had finished extracting the bullet, a job that was a lot easier for her than Widow and was now in the process of checking for anything else that needed to be removed from the wound. Her healing staff was in the room as well, Tracer had brought her it once she knew Mercy needed it and was leaning against a wall. It had already been used to heal up Sombra a small amount and now she had colour in her face again.

Widow looked over to Sombra, who was lying on a medical bed while Mercy operated. She didn't really want to leave her alone since she wasn't in the best condition to protect herself. Sombra guessed she was worrying, so decided to speak up.

"It's okay, you can go. Your outfit is covered in blood and it's not yours, please go clean it." Widow looked up at Mercy, eyeing her to see if she was a potential threat. "Seriously I'm fine Widow. Of all the people, she's the least likely to try and kill me. Go and get some air or something."

Widow nodded as she walked out of the room and down the corridor towards the bathroom. Mercy watched her leave before returning to Sombra's wound. "She's worried about you."

"She shouldn't be." Sombra replied.

"Nonsense, it's a perfectly natural reaction."

"That's what I'm worried about." Sombra muttered, just quiet enough so that Mercy didn't hear it. Widow shouldn't be worried, her conditioning made sure of that. Yet her she was, worried about her of all people.

Back at the lab, Reaper was now standing in the office area, along with Winston, Morrison and Captain America. Stark walked in last before Reaper broke the silence.

"How did we manage to beat you lot in Volskaya that easily?" Reaper walked over to the glass and pointed at the Overwatch group." There was everyone in that group there and a Bastion and we still broke your defences like they were nothing."

Morrison looked over to Winston, curious for the response. There were a large number of agents there and they were defeated. If Reaper brought it up, then something was clearly very wrong.

"All of our systems were corrupted by Ultron. No one had any intelligence or tatical information from here and I couldn't contact them." Winston answered. If anything, this simply made Morrison angry.

"Wait! Let me get this straight. You lost a fight simply because you didn't have any intel or communication from here?" Morrison asked.

Winston attempted to explain. "That and I couldn't warn the team about Ultron..."

Reaper then interrupted. "In all honesty, Ultron didn't do much that fight. He knocked out Tracer, that's about it. So that's not really an excuse." Reaper could tell that Morrison was now very unhappy. "On top of that the soldiers on our side were incompetent and didn't do anything. Me, Widowmaker and Sombra did more than them."

Morrison was worried now. How had a team that fought in the Omnic Crisis been so easily defeated. "That's sloppy Winston. What's going on?"

Winston turned to Morrison, prepared to argue with the former strike commander, while Reaper simply stood there, amused by the whole situation.

"We don't have a real leader Jack. Ever since you left and became Soldier 76, I've had to step up. We don't have anyone..."

"Then I'll rectify that." Morrison cut Winston off, stepping away and walked towards the door. "You lot make the plan, I'll make sure Overwatch is still in shape."

Winston smiled slightly. He hadn't expected Jack to suddenly go back into strike commander mode. If anyone could get Overwatch back into shape, he could.

Everyone in the lab was talking among themselves, but as Morrison walked out the office, those conversations were halted.

"Right! If your part of Overwatch, get outside!" All of the Overwatch forces looked at each other, wondering what Morrison was up to. Morrison meanwhile was in no mood to hang around "NOW!"

The Overwatch forces sprang into life, all of them walking outside. Ana, who was talking to Fareeha at the time, walked over to Jack, who had taken his pulse rifle of his back and was now holding it as he walked down the stairs.

"What are you doing Jack?"

"These lot have gotten sloppy, I'm going to get them back into shape. Can you stay nearby in case I need you?

"Sure, just call if you need me." Ana tapped her ear, before walking back over to Fareeha and sitting down next to her again. "Well, we won't see them for a few hours."

Reaper was standing at the window of the office, looking down at the lab. As Ana sat down, he though for a moment. Who was that woman next to her? She was in blue armour and looked like one of Helix Security. He put the thought to one side as he turned back around and listened to the others form a plan, adding intel where he could.

As Jack stepped outside, the Overwatch team had lined up and were whispering to themselves. McCree was the first to speak up.

"What's this all about?"

"What happened in Volskaya?" Morrison asked. Suddenly everyone knew exactly why they were here.

"We were defeated, plain and simple." McCree answered. The answer didn't go down with Morrison very well.

"That's an understatement. You were walked over. Three people took down your defensive line and took over the facility. Don't even try to use Ultron as an excuse, since he only went after Oxton. That sounds sloppy and I'm a little concerned by that."

A lot of the team looked down, knowing that Jack was right, they shouldn't of been defeated that easily.

"Let's rectify that shall we? Everyone meet me at the training area in 10 minutes, I need to make sure you lot still have it and that our newer recruits have what it takes."

"Wait. I thought you were about to give us a complete lecture? Your not mad?" Lena asked.

"Oh he's mad all right, he's just not showing it." Torb answered for him.

Morrison sighed. "I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed. You lot are far better than that. 10 minutes." With that Morrison walked off towards the training area, off to prepare some challenges to make sure the team was in proper form.

Meanwhile, Widowmaker was sat outside near the lab, looking out over the ocean. She was thinking about the visions again, trying to work out what they were. She felt like she knew the man she kept seeing, but at the same time she didn't. As she thought about it, a slight pain began in the back of her head. As she sat thinking, she felt a cold breeze behind her before Reaper sat down next to her, the meeting put on hold for the time being.

"How's Sombra?"

"She was better when I left, though she was insistent I got some air."

Reaper didn't reply, instead getting up before speaking again. "I'll go see her, Mercy has to be done by now." As he walked off, widow returned to her thoughts. She made a mental note to herself to speak to Sombra in a while, once she had time to make sense of these visions.

 **40 minutes later**

Fareeha walked back into the Watchpoint, heading towards the medical bay to check in with Angela. While all the other Overwatch agents were with Morrison, probably being put through their paces, Ana was helping form a plan of attack. This left Fareeha with nothing to do. Since all the Avengers were off doing their own thing around the base, she took off her armour and walked into town.

While she was there, she stumbled across a small sandwich shop and stepped inside, finding a large selection of freshly made food. Upon seeing the seemingly endless choices of sandwiches, she remembered that Angela had been working in the medical bay for a long time now and it was likely she was finished treating Sombra by now. So she decided to bring a small selection back to the watchpoint and see if Angela was up for a conversation.

As she approached the medical bay, she found Angela sitting outside on the floor with her eyes closed. Fareeha managed to walk right up to her without her noticing, clearly absorbed in her own mind.

"Lunch." Upon hearing Fareeha's voice , Angela opened her eyes and looked up to see her holding a brown paper bag.

"Oh your a lifesaver, I've not eaten since breakfast." Angela's said as Fareeha sat down next to her, grabbing a sandwich from the bag and passing it to Angela. She grabbed one of the many sandwiches before taking a bite, placing the bag to her right, in between herself and Fareeha.

"So... how's the patient?"

"She's okay." Angela responded, taking another bite before continuing. "I've removed the bullet and healed up her wound, but I've still told her to stay in the medical bay for a bit, just in case. Reaper walked in a while ago so I took a break out here."

"How long ago was that?" Fareeha asked

"About half an hour ago I think." Angela replied, looking at her watch and realising how long she had been sat outside. As the two of them sat eating, Scarlet Witch walked past, waving at them before continuing to her destination. The two women raised their hands back before Angela reached into the bag and pulled out another sandwich.

"So what's the story with these Avengers?" Fareeha asked.

Angela swallowed the mouth full of food she had before answering. "Well, apparently their from another universe. This Ultron was created by one of them and, after they originally defeated him, he managed to find a way into this world. They followed to stop him."

Fareeha was not expecting that and was left speechless for a few seconds. "Wow... just another day at the office then?"

Angela chucked. "Yep, pretty much. Where is everyone anyway? I've seen a few Avengers while I've been out here but no Overwatch agents."

"Oh Morrison took them all, I overheard him saying something about them being sloppy?"

Angela sighed, guessing the reason Jack had taken the agents. "I guess Reaper told him about Volskaya Industries. We didn't really do a great job defending it. So I'm guessing he's making sure everyone's in the right mind frame."

Fareeha nodded. "That would explain his mood."

The two of them sat for a short while, simply enjoying the sun shining down on them. Then, without warning, they felt a cold draft hit them, not a natural one however, one that seemed to take all the warmth out of them, even with the sun shining down on them. They were suddenly greeted with the presence of a black cloud, that approached from the main entrance before it stopped in front of them. Reaper appeared a short distance in front of them, before walking over and kneeling down, staring at the two of them. Angela guessed he must of left the base a short time ago, using a different way out, since she never saw him leave.

The two of them sat as still as possible, both too scared to move. Neither of them knew what to do and both opted to simply lean back into the wall, trying to put as much distance between themselves and Reaper as possible. He eyed Angela for a short time before turning his head to Fareeha. She felt like he was staring into her soul, trying to discover anything he could about her. She wondered if he knew who she was, but this made her worry more, remembering what Jack and her mother told her about him. As Reaper continued to stare at her, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a small bag, placing it on Fareeha's lap.

Fareeha looked at Angela before looking back at Reaper, who motioned her to look inside the bag. Fareeha cautiously opened the small bag, but instead of it being something horrible like she expected, it was a bag full of sweets, the exact same as the ones she used to get from him as a kid.

Fareeha looked up slowly at Reaper, who hadn't moved and remained staring at her. "So you know who I am."

Reaper continued to stare at her before he answered. "Our little secret." Fareeha remembered him saying that every time she got these sweets. However, unlike the kind and caring voice of Gabriel, Reaper had a cold and harsh voice, but she suspected that there was some pain hidden down as well.

Angela had seen Reaper in battle and knew this was very out of character. This man would kill all of them if he had the chance and yet here he was, giving Fareeha a bag of sweets. This didn't make any sense to her, and she forced herself to speak up.

"What happened to you?" She asked softly. Reaper turned his head to Angela, who had her eyes wide open as they stared at each other.

"You tell me doc." Reaper replied, before he was interrupted by someone shouting.

"Hey! Get away from them!" Reaper turned around to see Ana aiming her rifle at him. He quickly turned into black smoke and flew past Ana, leaving both Angela and Fareeha breathing heavily, relieved that Reaper didn't try anything. Ana quickly ran over to them, kneeling down in front of them.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yeah." Fareeha answered, looking over to Angela to see her still wide eyed. "Ang?"

Angela snapped out of her thoughts. "What, yeah I'm fine"

Ana looked around before Thor landed nearby, walking over to Ana. "I thought I asked you to keep an eye on Reaper?"

"He gave me the slip. He's supprisingly nimble." Ana shook her head, before pointing in the direction Reaper went, informing Thor which way to go. He walked after Reaper while Ana turned back to Fareeha and Angela, noticing the bag of sweets left behind.

"So, Gabriel was the one who gave you those." Fareeha nodded slowly, still in disbelief that Reaper was actually Gabriel. She could tell that Angela was more shaken up then herself, so took hold of Angela's hand.

"Are you sure your okay?" Angela didn't answer, instead lowering her head almost in shame. "Hey, what's up?" Fareeha asked while Ana sat down in front of them, wanting to make sure Angela was okay.

"I...I think I created him... turned him into that." Angela said softly, causing herself to tear up as she did.

"What? How could you of?" Fareeha asked softly, still holding Angela's hand as she turned to face her.

Angela breathed in heavily, before she began. "When the Swiss HQ was destroyed, when Blackwatch tried to kill Jack, I went to the ruins to try and find survivors." Angela began to cry as she recalled the events of that day. "I found Reyes, he was basically dead, just holding on to life, but barely. I... I used experimental tech to bring him back to life... but something went wrong... his body began decaying and regenerating unnaturally. I think he's always hated me for doing that to him... it's all my fault... I could of stopped him ever doing what he's done..."

Angela stopped, unable to speak as she broke down in tears. Fareeha hugged Angela, trying to comfort her as she let out her tears. "It isn't your fault Ang, you couldn't of known what would of happened."

"But if I had just left him... I never intended that for him..." Angela replied, barely getting her words out as she continued crying.

Ana then spoke up. "If you had left him then you would of regretted it for the rest of your life." Angela looked over to Ana, her arms wrapped around Fareeha as she did. "You help everyone you can Angela and you could never of known what would of happened." Ana paused for a moment before she continued.

"Before Reyes and Jack fought there was a problem between them. Reyes was jealous of Jack getting the role as strike commander and frankly it got out of hand. I think that there's more behind what happened that day. Maybe his anger consumed him, maybe his past in the super soldier program was the reason the revive went wrong. But don't for a second think your the reason why he's that monster. He chose that life, you had no part in that."

Angela wiped away her tears. "Guess it's my turn to be comforted then." She joked, causing a giggle from Fareeha.

"Just this once." She said, standing up and helping Angela back to her feet.

Ana also stood up, speaking up once again as she did. "Are you done with the patient?" Angela nodded. "Right then, Fareeha, take Angela out for a bit. Head into town and grab a drink or something."

"What if were needed?" Angela objected, but Ana had thought of that.

She handed Fareeha an earpiece. "Well if we do I'll contact Fareeha. Seriously, go take a break, you work too hard."

Angela considered the offer. "I don't know... what if..."

"Don't make me get Jack." Ana said in a serious tone, her hands on her hips to show she wasn't backing down.

Angela knew she wasn't winning against Ana. Besides, it would be nice to catch up with Fareeha "Okay fine, I'm going."

Ana smiled upon the victory, as Angela walked towards the main entrance to the Watchpoint. Fareeha looked at her mother sceptically. "What?"

"What are you up to?" Fareeha asked, considering there was more behind Ana making Angela leave the watchpoint.

"Me? I'm not up to anything. Why do you think I'm up to something?" Ana replied, smiling as she finished.

Fareeha rolled her eyes. "Okay, whatever, see you later." Fareeha turned and ran to catch up with Angela.

"Have fun." Ana shouted before she turned and headed towards the training area, deciding to see how Jack was doing with the agents.

Just as Ana left, Widowmaker appeared from the shadows. She didn't want anyone to see her entering and Reaper's little distraction seemed to work, even if he didn't intend to help her. She looked around, confirming that no one was around and walked into the medical bay.

Sombra meanwhile was lying on the medical bed, still recovering from the medical procedure she just went through. She was wearing a black sports bra, that Tracer was kind enough to let her borrow while she was here. Why Tracer had given her one in the first place was a mystery, but at least she didn't have to wear one of those hospital gowns.

Her coat was lying on a nearby chair in her room, the right side red from where she was bleeding. "Great, I'll have to wash that before I wear it again... wonder if I could get Gabe to do it..." she thought to herself, as she reached for the remote to the TV in the room and switched it on. It didn't remain on for long however, as Widow walked into the room.

"Ah, my favourite spider. How are you?"

"Can we talk?" Widow went straight to the point. She needed answers and she suspected Sombra had them.

"Is this about those visions?"

"Oui"

"Well, what about the doc?" Sombra preferred that Mercy didn't walk in on this, especially since it was very personal for Widow.

"She just left the base, she won't be back for a while." Sombra turned off the TV and placed the remote on the counter to her right.

"Okay, come and sit down." Widow went towards the chair, but Sombra motioned her over to her bed instead. Widow followed the silent instruction, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Sombra spoke up first, not letting Widow ask the question she wanted to. "So the first time you had a vision was in Oasis, just as you found me?"

"Oui."

"And from what Reaper told me, you had another at Volskaya, worse than the first one."

"Oui. When did he tell you that?"

"Have you experienced anything else the past year? Anything at all, no matter how small it may seem?" Sombra asked ignoring the question.

Widow thought for a moment before answering. "I've had very slight headaches for the past couple of months. Only now and then but I thought nothing of them."

Sombra brought up her computer, typing away for a few moments and bringing up an image of a man in a tuxedo. "Is this the guy from those visions."

Widow looked at the picture for a second, before flinching in pain and being forced to hold her head. The pain lasted a few seconds before it went away.

Sombra turned off her computer. "I'll take that as a yes... guess Talon were wrong then."

"Wrong about what? Sombra just tell me."

Sombra breathed in before answering. "You know how Talon has been conditioning you? Slowing your heart rate, increasing your reflexes in order to become the perfect assassin." Widow nodded. "Well, Talon did a lot more to you then simply conditioning your body, they twisted your mind, repressing your memories so you wouldn't remember what you did." Sombra stopped for a moment, looking away from Widow for a moment before once again continuing. "That man that I just showed you, the one from your visions... thats Gerard Lacroix."

As Sombra said his name, Widow suddenly remembered a moment from her past, the day she first met Gerard. This sudden memory caused Widow to smile

"What?" Sombra asked, seeing the large smile from Widow.

"I remember the day me and Gerard met. I can't remember the exact date... but I remember what happened.

- ** _Flashback sequence_**

Amelie was sat in a coffee shop, only a short distance away from the theatre. She was currently practicing for her ballet show tonight, but had taken a break for lunch. She had finished the sandwich she had bought and was sipping her cup of coffee, running through her performance in her head, considering any ways she could improve.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here"

Amelie snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see a handsome man smiling at her, holding a cup of coffee. The shop wasn't too busy and he could of easily sat elsewhere, but there was something about him and Amelie didn't really mind the company.

"Sure, feel free." Amelie sipped on her drink once again while the man sat down opposite her.

"Thank you. I hope you don't mind me asking, but you seem a bit distant. Everything okay?" The man asked.

"Yes, I'm just running through a few things in my head." Amelie replied as the man took a drink from his cup.

"Oh, such as?"

Amelie normally wouldn't speak about her life so freely with someone she only just met, yet there was something about this gentleman that made her tell.

"Well, if you must know, I have a ballet performance tonight, so I'm running through it in my head to see if I can add anything."

"Ballet performance? I'm planning to attend that tonight. Gerard by the way. Gerard Lacroix."

"Amelie." She took Gerard's hand and shook it. "I'll make sure to watch out for you in the audience."

"Good luck, I'm no where near the front. I was a little late getting a ticket."

"That's okay, I like a challenge." Amelie replied, causing a slight chuckle from Gerard.

"If you don't mind me saying, I've heard your performances are flawless. What could possibly need improving?"

Amelie smiled at the compliment. "I've always felt like something is missing, though I can't work out what that could be."

"Well, if your flawless, perhaps you need to find the right partner." Gerard suggested.

"Perhaps I do." Amelie returned, once again gaining a smile from Gerard. Amelie finished up her coffee and looked at her watch. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to return to practice."

"Of course, don't let me keep you. I'll see you there." Gerard raised his cup at Amelie.

"And I hope I see you there." Amelie once again shook Gerard's hand before leaving the coffee shop, walking back to the theatre.

 ** _Later that evening_**

Amelie had once again performed flawlessly, gaining a standing ovation from the audience. She had managed to spot Gerard in the audience, sitting in the twelfth row in the fourth seat from the right. After she finished her performance she gave him a subtle wave before bowing and waking off stage.

"Another perfect performance Amelie." The theatre owner said to her as she was walking back to her dressing room.

"Merci" she said, stopping for a short few seconds to receive a handshake from him, before proceeding to her dressing room. As she stepped in and closed the door, she noticed a bunch of flowers sitting on her dressing table. She inspected the flowers and noticed a small envelope next to them. She opened it and pulled out a small card.

 _An exceptional performance Amelie. I will certainly be watching more of your shows._

 _G. Lacroix._

 _Ps, well done for finding me in the audience._

Amelie smiled and chuckled to herself. "Seems I have an admirer."

 ** _-End of flashback_**

Widow was lost for words. How could she of forgotten that day and why couldn't she remember anything else after it?

"Why? Why did they block my memories?"

"Talon tortured you, turned you into what you are now, but you couldn't live with what you did. They let Overwatch rescue you... then, two days after you returned to Talon, you fell apart. They blocked your memories in order to make you the perfect weapon."

"What did I do?" Widow asked. She didn't know anything about how she was created, Talon made sure she didn't.

Sombra looked down before replying. "I'm so sorry... but I think you've always known, even with your memories repressed."

"Gerard... they made me kill him didn't they?" Widow felt no remorse, guilt or sadness. She just felt nothing. The lack of a reply from Sombra simply confirmed this. "Why can't I feel anything? Surely I should?

"Think of your conditioning like a dam, on one side are all your old memories before Talon, on the other are the memories Talon gave you and any you gained as Widowmaker. Do you remember when you and Gabe went to capture the Doomfist gauntlet?" Widow nodded. "One of those kids hit you with that gauntlet... when he did, your conditioning broke down. It always was going to, but me and Gabe consider that the impact from the gauntlet caused it to degrade much quicker. Add in the hit from that shield and Ultron... that dam has cracks now, so memories are starting to leak through."

Widow looked out of the window, absorbing everything Sombra was saying. She knew Talon had lied to her about her past, but not to this extent. Sombra paused for a few moments, letting Widow take in the information before continuing.

"One day, that Dam will crumble and all those repressed memories will come flooding back. You will remember all the pain you suffered from Talon, everything they made you do and everything about your old life."

"How do you know all of this Sombra?"

Sombra smiled slightly. "Oh, I hacked into Talon when I was first recruited, learnt all their dirty secrets. I found the files about you and how your conditioning worked. I hadn't even finished reading all of it before Gabe realised I did this, so he came and spoke to me. Back then I was terrified of him and I thought he was going to kill me. Turns out he was glad I found out and told me everything he knew, asking me to keep it a secret. I saw everything that happened to you... you didn't deserve that, no one does."

Sombra placed her hand over Widow's, rubbing her thumb over her hand and feeling how cold she was. Widow returned he gesture, squeezing Sombra's hand back. "What do I do then?" Widow asked softly.

"You have a choice, you can accept Talon reconditioning you when they find out... or you can run. I can help you do that, help you disappear if you want. I have no loyalty to Talon, I don't care about their goals."

"Please, I can't forget again, I want to know who I am." Widow wanted to remember, if all it took was time then she would wait.

"I'll form a plan for when the time comes, for now we need to focus on Ultron. Keep your emotions hidden, otherwise Talon might catch on." Widow nodded, before standing up and walking out of the room, leaving Sombra to consider how she was going to get Widow out and clear of Talon.

As she left the medical bay, she had a lot to think about. Sombra said she would help her, but what about Reaper? If he knew as well, why didn't he say sooner? What would happen if she managed to get away? She walked slowly back towards the Lab, before sitting down near the cliff and looking out over the ocean. She knew that one day Talon would pay for what they've done, but for now, she focused on preparing herself mentally for the upcoming battle with Ultron.

 _Authors note- hello everyone. Thanks for reading and I hope your enjoying the story. (I'm certainly enjoying writing it.) Sadly the next chapter will take longer to publish. This is due to the fact that I won't have a great internet connection or a computer to upload from for a bit. (uploading on mobile isn't great since it messes with the formatting) So don't worry, I will be updating this again, just expect a bit of a gap :)_


	9. Chapter 8

_Hey everyone_

 _Sorry for how long this this chapter has taken to get out. Long story short, I just haven't been able to write as much as usual due to the fact the device I usually write this on broke. -_- Fortunately I have it back now :D_

 _Now let's get back to the story._

 **Chapter 8**

 **Volskaya Industries- 1 day later**

Ultron stood with his arms folded as a number of Drones and Omnic's worked on a large project, positioned just to the right of the factory over the frozen river. With Anubis under his control, he could take control of a number of Omnic's in a small area. Now all he needed to do was spread this influence across the entire planet and he would be able to create a second Omnic crisis, this large device was the key to completing his objective. After the Talon forces were dealt with, he had gone and collected a number of parts, discreetly so he didn't draw too much attention... well, any more attention.

The issue for Ultron was the number of enemies he had created. The Avengers were here and had teamed up with Overwatch. He had managed to gain the attention of Soldier 76, who he figured out was the former strike commander Jack Morrison and, after Kings Row, was likely back with Overwatch. On top of that Sombra had worked out his plan and now Talon was against him. With so many threats, he had increased the production of drones, but he was forced to sacrifice quality to do so. Not that this concerned him too much, Overwatch didn't seem to be fully organised and he considered that if he overwhelmed them, they wouldn't be able to win.

As the construction continued, he turned around, unfolding his arms and walked towards the main entrance. The Russian army had now moved in on the factory and were attacking his defences at the enterance. Katya Volskaya clearly wanted the facility back, but his defences were holding, fending off two attacks and finishing off a third attempt.

As he reached the enterance, he saw a few Russian soldiers falling back, away from the defensive line. The defences were made up of a number of drones, as well as a group of Null Sector Omnic's. As the fighting concluded, the leader of the Null Sector forces approached Ultron.

"They haven't managed to break the defensive line" it said. "Though I don't know what they may try next, three ground attacks haven't worked, perhaps an air assault..."

"It's a shame that there aren't any Bastion units left in Null Sector." Ultron replied. "Having a couple set up would be extremely useful."

"We're holding, why do we need a Bastion?" The Omnic objected.

"I didn't say we needed one, I simply said it's a shame we don't have one. I want one more than actually need one." Ultron paused for a moment before continuing. "Anyway, I need to go make a social call, so I'm leaving the other me in charge."

The Omnic nodded before walking back to its defensive post, issuing orders to the other defenders as it did. Ultron now walked back into the factory, towards a Talon dropship that was left behind. While his plan was almost ready for its final phase, he knew that Overwatch and the Avengers were planning an attack. He needed to strike first and thanks to this factory, he had a new toy to try out.

 **Watchpoint Gibraltar**

Everyone at the watchpoint was in Winston's lab, except for Emily who was currently in town, staying out of the way of the three Talon agents currently at the base. The weather wasn't great, the sky was grey with clouds and the forecast stated that rain was expected later in the day. Everyone present knew what had to be done though, knew what needed to happen. Ultron had become far too comfortable at Volskaya Industries and now he was building something large at the factory. Whatever it was it couldn't be good, so it was agreed that he needed to be stopped. The plan was for an EMP to be set off in the factory. Winston had begun to build this EMP that would then be planted in the middle of the factory and detonated, hopefully deactivating all the defending Omnic's and drones.

The issue was how to deliver this EMP. From the news reports, the Russian military were struggling to attack the facility, so going straight through the door was a risky option. Currently, Winston, along with Captain America, Iron Man, Reaper and Soldier 76 were discussing their options. As the conversation continued, Athena interrupted.

"The Russians are attempting another attack!" The five of them turned to a screen, seeing a group of four dropships approaching the factory. One got close to landing, before being shot at by an Omnic sniper. The ship quickly dropped out of the sky and plummeted into the icy water below. The remaining three dropships reacted quickly, one opening its doors and revealing a number of snipers. They managed to take out a number of Omnics, but this small victory was short lived, as six ultron drones flew up and began attacking the ships. The battle didn't last long, as the damaged the engines of the three dropships and they fell out of the sky, one crashing into one of the buildings as the other two hit the water. Any surviving troops not in the water were quickly taken out, ending the very short attack.

"Well, seems an air drop's out of the question." Said Reaper

"Perhaps not completely..." replied Morrison. "If Torb retrofitted one of the shuttles out there so that Tracer could remotely pilot it, she could give us air support while not risking her life in the process."

"Why not just have her fly it instead? Save us time?" Reaped returned, causing Jack to simply stare at him with a deathly glare. Before he could reply Cap spoke up.

"Can you two focus and stop arguing among yourselves for one minute? We have a job to do."

Reaper glared at him for a second before replying. "Fine, good call." He reluctantly said. As much as he hated having to work with Overwatch, Sombra was right, they needed to work together. "How about the payload? Is it ready to move?"

"It's almost ready." Winston replied. "I just need a couple more hours..."

Stark then interrupted "That's time we don't have. The longer we wait, the more time Ultron has to build his forces up. Can you speed it up a little?"

Winston looked over to Morrison, who motioned for Winston to answer, clearly agreeing with the Avenger. "Give me an hour and it's done."

Rogers now nodded. "Right, better fill in everyone on the plan." The small group left the office and walked down towards the holographic table. "Right, everyone listen up. Here's the plan."

Morrison now took over from Cap. "Torb, how quickly can you retrofit one of the drop ships so it can be piloted by a person remotely?"

Torn thought for a moment, guessing what Jack meant. "Should be simple enough. Since Athena can already do that, I just need to make a few adjustments and reinforce the engines with more armour so it can take a hit... so not very long."

Jack nodded and continued, as the team huddled around the table. Athena created a plan of Volskaya Industries and followed Jack through the plan. "Right, the plan is to deliver a high powered EMP into the heart of the facility. We will enter through the main entrance and push the payload up to the main production line. Tracer, I want you to pilot the remote dropship and provide air support"

Tracer nodded but had a concerned look on her face. "With all the firepower they seem to have, I won't be able to keep the ship in the air long, even with Torb's reinforcements." Reaper once again glanced towards Jack, as well as a few others.

"I'm not planning on it staying up. The dropship will draw their fire and keep it off us for a time. While that happens, we will move the payload towards the main facility. Once the payload's in position, we will hold our position and defend it until it goes off."

Sombra frowned. "That's the plan? We just walk through the door and set off a bomb? I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm not suicidal. The defences are extremely strong and I only got out of the medical wing early this morning, I'm not planning on going back in. What about a more stealthy option?

"Not an option." Reaper replied. "When we held the facility, Talon cut off any other access points with monitoring equipment. If we try and go another way, the team will be cut off by Ultron. This ways the easiest and quickest way in..."

"And we have an advantage." Morrison added. "The Avengers have fought Ultron before, they know his tactics. On top of that we have a very large team..."

"A large team didn't help much when Overwatch was defending the factory." Widowmaker interrupted.

"I've make sure that's not an issue this time. As long as you three can work with us, we'll be fine." He replied, referring to the three Talon operatives.

The three looked at each other, before slowly nodding at Jack, clearly sceptical of this plan.

"I know it's risky, but this is the best chance we have at stopping Ultron." Morrison said, clearly understanding everyone's concerns. There was a short silence before Reinhardt broke it.

"So, what exactly is Ultron building at Volskaya?"

"Athena?" Winston asked.

"Reports from Russia, along with the telemetry available, are not sufficient to draw a conclusion. However, it is considered that it's some sort of weapon."

"Thats helpful." Sombra said, as she began to type on her computer, attempting to find out any information she could.

"On top of that, it isn't know where Ultron has found the resources to construct something on this scale, since Volskaya did not have the resources to construct something like this beforehand." Athena continued.

"And we can assume that he used a number of those original resources to build up his army, so he must of found more elsewhere." Vision added.

Sombra now stopped typing and looked up. "Well... there have been a number of companies, organisations and even a couple of militaries that have had things go missing in the last day. Also the CIA is trying to keep this secret, but it seems both the US air force and NASA and had a breach in their security..."

"You just found this out?" asked Stark, clearly impressed at how fast Sombra worked.

"What can I say, I'm very good." Sombra replied with a smirk.

"What's gone missing?" Tracer asked, causing Sombra to place her hand on the Holographic table and bring up a list of items. Everyone analysed the list of items before Sombra continued.

"So, things like electrical components and small amounts of metal from different companies don't really raise any eyebrows, looks more like they've been misplaced or stolen. When you get to things such as military grade computers and components from the militaries, engine parts and blueprints from NASA, it looks like..."

"He's building a rocket." Winston concluded.

"Bingo. Now if it's some sort of weapon..."

"No, not Ultron's style." Stark interrupted Sombra. "Ultron wouldn't build a missile, he wants to attack the whole planet at once, not one target."

"Speaking of missiles, why haven't my people simply launched one at Volskaya yet?" Asked Zarya.

"They have attempted to, however every time any get close, Ultron shoots them down." Athena replied, before Pharah asked another question.

"What about Anubis? He can only take control of Omnic's that are near to him so what's his plan?"

"Its not a rocket" Stark realised. "Its a satellite. I think he's planning to boost the range of Anubis to cover the entire planet, then he will have control over every Omnic on the planet."

"How quickly could Ultron build that?" asked DVa.

Stark thought for a moment. "Well... depending on how many drones he's built... a day or two? Maybe four? I'm not really sure but not long."

"So, we need to hit the factory within the next day." Steve concluded. "Stark, Thor, you two have to deal with that rocket. Keep it on the ground and if it does take off, bring it back down."

Both Thor and Stark nodded.

Morrison looked around for any more questions. "Right, everyone get ready to move. Once Winston and Torb have finished..." Jack was unable to finish, as Athena interrupted him.

"Alert, Unknown contacts are approaching Gibraltar!"

Stark quickly ran up to the office, the Iron Man suit following and assembling around him. The suit quickly zoomed in on the approaching targets, the interface turning from blue to red at the sheer number of targets. "Yep, it's Ultron and he's got a dropship with him, as well as a lot of drones. Way too many to count." Just as he finished, a small group peeled off the main force and headed towards the nearby town. "He's heading towards the town!"

"Everyone get ready, seems the fights come to us." Said Steve. "Stark, Vision, get over to the town and take out those attackers." Both Avengers nodded before running out and taking off towards the town. Reinhardt put on his helmet and DVa got into her mech suit. Everyone else readied their weaponry, tuned their comms to the agreed channel and prepared to defend the Watchpoint.

Winston went to activate the Watchpoint's defences, however, he was too late, as the dropship managed to land at the other side of base before he could, allowing it to unload whatever forces it was carrying. He activated the defences, but the effectiveness against the drones was slim to non, since they were very mobile and able to avoid the defences with ease.

"Widowmaker, get into position and give me covering fire, Sombra, move around the base and disrupt the attackers." Reaper said to the other two Talon agents, as they exited the lab. They split up, Widow grappling onto a nearby building and activating her sniper, while Sombra went invisible and moved away from the rest of the team. The Overwatch and Avengers forces followed shortly afterwards, moving off to a different parts of the base, while the healers moved around, planning to keep each individual going during the upcoming fight. Tracer meanwhile stayed in the lab for a few moments, quickly pulling out her phone and dialling Emily.

"Emily, where are you? Ultron's attacking the base!"

"I was in town when the attack started. Don't worry, I'm hidden in a basement with a number of other people. The military are arriving and are attacking the drones, so I think I'll keep out of the way."

The British base at Gibraltar was always a problem for Overwatch. Since they were disbanded, there should be no aircraft taking off from the watchpoint. For that reason, they always needed to fly under the radar and out of view so that they weren't spotted. This time though, the military would be helping protect civilian's, taking some of the burden off Overwatch.

"They'll help, though I don't think Ultron will focus on the town too much... just, stay safe okay."

"I will Lena... promise me you'll be careful too."

"I will, I promise." With that, Lena hung up and blinked out of the lab, catching up to the over Overwatch agents.

As everyone moved out, Soldier 76 stayed behind.

"What are you doing Jack?" Ana asked. "We could use you in the fight."

"Someone needs to stay here and defend the EMP. If we lose it, our entire plan goes with it." He replied.

"Okay, I'll stay here too..."

"No, your needed elesewhere in this fight." Ana looked at him sceptically before he continued. "I'll be fine Ana. I can hold my own and I'll call if I need help." Ana reluctantly walked away, heading towards a small squad which was moving to defend the hanger. As Ana left, Widow, who was still on top of a nearby building, looked down at Jack and guessed why he stayed behind. She quickly focused back on the mission and aimed at the incoming targets. Even though they were some distance away, she fired and managed to take out five before they took evasive action.

A number of drones quickly grouped up at the landing point for the dropship. A much larger drone was deploying from the now empty dropship. It was built from one of the prototype mechs from Volskaya, but had been retrofitted so that it was controlled by Ultron. By having full control over the mech, it made it far more responsive in battle. The only downside was that it didn't move very fast. As it slowly moved forward, Thor landed nearby and threw Mjolnir at it, causing it to stagger back before it regained its footing. As Thor grabbed his hammer back, six drones flew over and attacked him. He managed to destroy four alone before the other two were attacked by Falcon, who managed to take out one and distract the other, so Thor could hit it with his hammer. DVa then flew up behind Thor, before being joined by Captain America, who had run from the other side of the base and Mercy, who had flown after Cap, using her suit to keep up.

The large drone analysed the small squad in front of it, as a number of smaller drones flew away, heading towards the hanger, leaving eight with the larger drone. As the two sides stood staring at each other, the Ultron prime walked off the dropship.

"Ah, there you are, well some of you anyway." He said as he saw the small team. "As you can see, I've been busy."

Thor chuckled to himself. "Fought bigger."

"I'm sure you have." Ultron replied. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a base to destroy so... have fun."

The prime took off and headed towards the hanger, leaving the large drone to deal with the small squad in front of it. The drone powered up the large particle cannon and fired, hitting DVa's mech before she flew up out of the way. The laser quickly moved targets to Captain America, as Thor and Falcon dodged out of the way. Cap quickly raised his shield and crouched down to avoid the laser, while Mercy took the opportunity to fly to DVa, so that she was out of the way from the laser. Thor now summoned lightning, firing at the large mech and forcing it to stop attacking . As it recovered, it raised the weapon to fire again, however it was unable to and began to lose the ability to control its movements.

The drone looked to its left and saw Sombra, who waved at it before translocating away. Before Ultron could react, Thor jumped forward and smashed his hammer into the mech, causing it to stumble onto its back. As Thor went to hit the downed mech, six drones appeared and fired at him, forcing Thor to defend against them. Meanwhile, DVa and Captain America were defending themselves from 12 drones that had begun attacking them, while Falcon flew above them, attacking from the air. Mercy had her healing staff on DVa, repairing her mech as she took small amounts of damage. Dva tried to use her defence matrix, however it was unable to stop any of the drones shots, so she instead opted for a more offensive approach and had her guns firing at all times. Cap meanwhile was attacking any drones that landed near him. Throwing his shield at one near DVa before catching it and hitting another behind him.

Meanwhile, Ultron had assembled a large force near the hanger and was attempting to enter it. However, in his way were more Overwatch and Avengers forces. As four drones approached the main hanger door, which was being defended by Reinhardt, they were attacked by tracer, who blinked behind them and fired. She took out two and blinked away before the drones could return fire. Reinhardt moved forward and hit the remaining two with his hammer, destroying them. As more drones appeared, they met heavy resistance as Torb set up a turret on a platform above the hanger. Ana had set up next to the turret and was healing everyone from a distance, while McCree and Zarya were in front of Reinhardt's barrier, firing at the army of drones and falling behind the barrier when they took too much fire. Scarlet Witch was further forward, behind a building so that she couldn't be seen, and was ripping apart drones as she saw them.

Drones continued to pour into the area, trying to gain access to the hangar. While Ultron outnumbered the defenders greatly, the drop in quality was certainly not helping him, with drones dropping left and right to shots they originally could take. Some drones did manage to enter the hangar, however, they were quickly dispatched by Genji, who was inside the hanger and was backed up by Lucio and Pharah.

The Ultron prime overlooked the battle, seeing that it wasn't going as well as he planned. This idea was reinforced once he saw Reaper appear. Reaper moved away from the hangar, shooting any drones that dared to approach him. The drones attempted to overwhelm him, landing all around him and outnumbering him 20 to one. Reaper however wasn't phased and simply laughed, before spinning around and firing in all directions, destroying all of the drones in a death blossom.

Back in front of the main lab, Widowmaker was stood on top of a different building, her scope focused on the Ultron prime. She aimed at his head and took a shot, only for it to bounce off. She looked up from her scope, confused.

"What? I can't get through the prime's armour!" She said into her comm in annoyance. Surprisingly, it was Stark who replied.

"Oh, that'll be... the Vibranium he's built into the prime... Try somewhere else." He replied, pausing briefly while he attacked drones near the town.

Widow refocused on the prime, which was now looking in her direction, trying to locate where the sniper shot just came from. She looked at the armour and found a weakness on his right arm, just below the shoulder. She breathed in and held her breath, taking the shot. Time almost slowed down as the bullet travelled through the air, before hitting its target. "There are gaps in his armour, hit those." She stated over the comm.

The impact of the bullet spun the Ultron prime around in the air, before he looked at his right arm. It was damaged, not greatly, but damaged due to a very small hole in the vibranium.

"Okay then... only one sniper could hit that, where are you?" Ultron said to himself, as he flew away from the area and analysed his surrounding. Ultron flew quickly in one direction, before suddenly changing direction, causing a bullet to miss him. He turned and saw where the bullet came from, near the main lab. "Ah, there you are." He said to himself before flying towards the lab, redirecting some drones to meet him there.

Widowmaker meanwhile was annoyed at her missed shot. "Damn!" She said aloud. She had aligned her shot perfectly so that it hit Ultron while he was flying, only for him to change direction as she fired. Her brief moment of annoyance was quickly interrupted, as a drone landed next to her and attacked her. She spun around and fired her SMG, but was hit off the building. She grappled onto a nearby ledge, stopping herself hitting the ground. However, the prime had now arrived, along with at least 20 other drones. The prime grabbed Widow before she could let go off her grapple and landed, holding her by the throat.

"How desperate were you to side with Overwatch?" He asked her as she tried to free herself. She felt Ultron begin to tighten his grip, trying to choke her to death, so she tried harder to escape, kicking her legs to no avail. However, Ultron suddenly let go, as Soldier 76 ran around the corner and attacked him. The prime let Widow fall to the ground, coughing as she did and focused his attention on 76. Soldier fired his pulse rifle at the prime, taking note of the tip Widow gave. A drone attacked once the prime took some more damage to his right arm, which Soldier quickly destroyed.

"Widow's hit, I could use that backup now!" Soldier shouted over the comm channel, as drones started to attack from all directions, but no answer came.

He turned multiple times, attacking drone after drone from every direction, before one finally got to him, hitting him and sending him to the ground. As the Ultron prime approached, ready to finish him off, Ultron asked a question to Soldier.

"Why are you back here? What are you protecting?"

Soldier didn't answer, instead he simply stared up at him, which would of sent a chill down any other enemies spine. Ultron however remained unphased. At the same time, Widow had now recovered but she was unable to get up, due to the drones which aimed their weapons at her. Ultron now prepared to kill them both, but before he could, a shotgun fired from behind

The sound caused all the drones and the prime to turn and face the source. Reaper had answered the call and had managed to sneak up on the group. He was now dispatching the drones one by one, each time with one shot. The drones quickly fell and, as he finished off the last drone, he focused on the prime. Knowing that the prime could now take damage, Ultron decided to fall back before Reaper could fire. Now Reaper, who threw away his weapons, along with Soldier and Widow were left surrounded by destroyed drones.

"You trying to impress me?" Soldier asked as he stood back up.

"Wouldn't be that difficult." Reaper answered back, as he walked over to Widow and checked she was alright. She nodded and waved him away, standing up and grabbing her rifle.

While Widow stood back up, Soldier looked over his shoulder and saw Ultron, hovering a short distance away from the lab. After a few moments, a drone appeared, followed by four more. As more appeared, the prime flew off, leaving at least 20 drones, with more appearing. Morrison quickly realised what was happening.

"Ultron's about to attack the lab!" He said to Reaper and Widow. Reaper walked towards 76 and looked over to Ultron. Just then, a call came over his comm link.

"We could use a little something over here... this one drone isn't dropping." It was Sombra, clearly in the middle of an intense battle.

Reaper turned to Widow. "Go and back Sombra up."

"What about the lab?" She objected.

"I'll handle it, go!" Widow quickly grappled away, heading off to find Sombra. Reaper walked towards the door to the lab but he was stopped a short distance away.

"You'll handle it?" Reaper groaned in annoyance at the voice.

"If we lose the EMP then our entire plan goes with it." He replied to Morrison. He still hated his guts, so preferred to be no where near him right now.

Soldier 76 wasn't convinced. "You can't hold the lab alone, not against that." He pointed towards the ever increasing number of drones.

Reaper chuckled. "You thought you could. What is it you say? I'm an army of one? I'm better alone."

Morrison could see the wounds between him and Reyes were a problem. As Reaper walked away, he decided to try one more thing.

"LISTEN TO ME REYES!" That caught Reaper off guard, causing him to turn around slowly and stare at Morrison, The silence was broken by a distant rumble of thunder. "Put your hatred of me and Overwatch aside for one minute and think! Maybe you could hold the lab, but you certainly won't be able to protect the device! You need someone watching your back, I don't care who, but someone!"

Reaper simply stood for a moment. He hated to admit it but Morrison had a point. "Fine, go up there and provide cover fire." Reaper pointed to the upper exit on the lab. Soldier nodded and quickly ran inside and up the stairs, the two of them preparing for the incoming forces.

Meanwhile, Widowmaker had reached the other side of the base, after being directed by the defenders at the hanger. Sombra was pinned down inside a building, along with Cap, Mercy and DVa. The large mech was positioned outside but was currently battling Thor. Falcon continued to fly above the fight, taking out a drone or two per flyby. Drones kept the defenders inside the building pinned, something Widow planned to change.

She activated her sniper, jumped down to the ground and aimed straight at one drones. She took the shot and disabled it instantly. She took two more out before the drones reacted, turning and firing in her direction. She grappled away and moved to a risen ledge.

While the drones were distracted with Widow, Captain America took the opportunity, running out and throwing his shield at the nearest drone. The shield bounced off two more before returning to Cap. Sombra and DVa now ran out, both firing at any drones close to them. Mercy kept the three healed up during the fight. Falcon meanwhile kept up his hit and run attacks, taking out a few drones each time.

Thor meanwhile kept up his assault on the mech. The drones raised its large laser and attempted to hit Thor, only for him to dodge below it and return a hit with Mjolnir. The mech tried to fire its weapons, only for Thor to move out of the way and return another hit. The mech could not keep getting hit like this and Ultron knew it. However, it was all a part of his plan.

The mech turned and started to charge its particle cannon at Mercy, who was still healing the other defenders. Thor reacted by throwing his hammer, causing the mech to fall forwards. However, before Thor could catch Mjolnir as it retuned, the Ultron prime appeared, slamming into him and throwing him to the floor. Thor quickly stood up, taking a punch from the prime, before returning three of his own. He picked up the prime and slammed him into the ground and tried to once again call his hammer, only for a drone to appear and hit his arm, causing Thor to once again miss catching the hammer. As Thor attacked the drone, another three appeared and surrounded him, while the prime was still on the floor. The drones got up close and engaged Thor in hand to hand combat, reinforced by another four drones. With Thor distracted, Ultron now activated the portal controls, which was still installed into the prime.

"Lets see if this works." A portal ripped open next to Thor and Ultron, causing everyone to stop and look for a second, before returning to the fight. Two of the drones powered up their flight systems and, at high speed, threw themselves at Thor, taking him flying through the portal just before it closed. The Ultron prime got up and laughed. "So much for the god of thunder." After looking at the rest of the defenders, the prime then took off and headed back across the base, leaving the drones to attack the other defenders.

Cap saw what had happened and immediately activated his comm. "Thor's down!"

"What how?" Stark replied, disbelief in his voice.

"Ultron just kicked him through a portal, guess he has more control over it then we thought." Cap replied, while fighting off a couple of drones trying to attack Mercy.

"I'm heading back."

"No stark, the town still needs protecting." Cap objected.

"Yeah that's the thing, most of the drones just left the area and are heading back towards the base. Vision's handling the leftovers."

Cap took out the last drone and looked over to the large mech. Without Thor, there was no way that drone was going down yet. "Fall back to the hanger, bring it to our firepower." Everyone nodded and fell back. DVa flew away, letting Mercy glide over to her, while Falcon kept any drones off them. Cap kept his shield up, ready for an attack from the mech, but instead it ignored him, proceeding to head towards the hanger. Cap decided to take this moment to regroup, sprinting to the hanger and grouping up with Scarlet Witch.

Sombra and Widow appeared last, just as half of the remaining drones flew off towards the other side of the base. "The lab! We need to protect the device!" Widow shouted to the others. Just as she did, the mech appeared, powering up its weapons as drones swarmed around it.

"That could be interesting to take down." Reinhardt said, as he looked around at the team. "Zarya, how tough are those things?"

"Tough. They're designed to take a beating."

"Wanda could hold it in position, while the rest of us hit it with all our firepower. Hopefully we can bring it down before we run out of ammo." Reinhardt said. He now activated his comm. "Or maybe someone could take this mech down with his supernatural abilities."

The remark was meant for Reaper, who answered with his usual grunt of annoyance. "I'm a little busy at the moment." The sounds of shoutguns and lasers could be heard as he spoke, indicating to the others something was up. Ana decided not to bother Reyes again, contacting Jack instead.

"Jack, do you and Reyes need a hand? Sounds intense over there."

"Tracer could help... maybe a sniper." He replied, pausing to take a few shots at the drones now attacking the lab.

Tracer and Widow acknowledged the request, Widow grappling to the roof of the hanger and disapearing, while Tracer blinked into the hanger, taking a shortcut to the lab. "On our way." Mercy followed Tracer, causing her to object. "Ang, they could use you more there."

"And you lot probably need a medic. No arguments Lena."

Tracer didn't reply, instead blinking ahead and letting Mercy fly up before blinking again.

 **Sokovia- Hydra lab**

The portal ripped into existence, causing War Machine to spin around and aim his weapons. Thor came flying out, followed by two drones. Hawkeye shot at one and made it crash to the ground behind him, while the other was grabbed and shot to pieces by War Machine. Thor meanwhile got up and ran to the portal, only for it to close before he could get to it.

"NO! Power up the portal I need to get back!"

Ant man, who had volunteered to man the controls, pushed a few buttons, but before he could finish, the drone Hawkeye shot down got up, firing at the device and damaging it. "NO!" Ant Man shouted, before the drone flew towards the door and landed shortly before it.

As the drone reached the door, it looked back at the Avengers, now heading towards it, before turning back to the door. However, it was stopped in its tracks, as a pistol was aimed right at its head.

"Oh. There you are." The trigger was pulled and the drone took a bullet to the head, it's lower quality meaning that it couldn't take the shot. As it fell down, the person who owned the pistol stepped over remains, placing the weapon back into its holster. Hawkeye aimed his bow at the newcomer, but lowered it once he saw who it was.

"Nat."

Black Widow smiled. "See you boys have the situation under control."

"Well, mostly." Barton replied, happy to see his friend again.

Ant Man spoke up. "The device is damaged! It won't power up."

"Can you fix it?" Asked Thor.

"Um... maybe. The damage isn't too bad... give me a bit of time." Scott said, as he found a toolbox and went to work trying to reconnect wires and parts up.

"So what I miss? And where is everyone?" Natasha asked, clearly confused at what was going on.

"It's a long story." Thor replied

"Could be a long wait, so might as well tell her." Ant Man added, as he took off a chunk of damage metal of the portal device.

"This should be good, what have you lot done now?" Natasha joked as Thor sat down to tell her the details.

 **Watchpoint Gibraltar- Winston's lab**

Reaper continued to shoot as many drones as possible, going into wraith mode frequently in order to avoid the drones shots. Some managed to get past Reaper but were stopped by Soldier 76, who kept his position on the upper ledge of the lab. As more drones assaulted the lab, one managed to land behind Soldier. He turned to attack but as he did, a shot rang out and the drone fell to the floor. He spun around to see Widow aiming straight at him, clearly the reason why the drone had fallen. He gave her a small salute before once again fired at the drones below. Now Tracer and Mercy arrived, Mercy flying up to Soldier and used her healing staff on him. Soldier held up one of his biotic field canisters when she arrived.

"Others need your healing more Angela."

Mercy responded by changing her healing beam to a damage boost beam.

"That'll work though." Morrison shot at the drones once again, now able to destroy them a lot quicker.

"Why haven't they tried going through the window yet?" Mercy asked, not fully underestanding why the drones seemed to be making a suicide attack.

"Its reinforced glass, specially made so it can take a beating. He'd need something a lot bigger to get through it." Morrison answered, remembering the original plans for the base. "Or he could just crash a lot of drones into it... that might work."

"Let's not give the enemy ideas." Angela joked, which was rewarded with a chuckle from Jack.

Tracer meanwhile blinked around the area near the lab, taking out as many drones as she could as they approached the lab, giving Reaper a small breather. She took out a number of drones, before taking a hit from a drones weapon. She quickly recalled, destroying that drone but taking another shot from one behind her. As she yelled in pain, she looked up and was surprised to see Widow land and attack the drones. Of all the people she expected to see, Widow wasn't one of them. As she took out the drones closest to Tracer, the remaining ones flew up and joined the Ultron prime, who had finally arrived.

"Thanks." Tracer said as Mercy flew over and healed her up.

"Your not watching your surroundings properly. Focus girl." Widow replied dryly, before grappling back up to her vantage point.

"Ignore her." Mercy said, as she finished healing up Tracer.

"She might have a point." Tracer replied. "I should of seen that last shot coming."

"Happens to the best of us Lena, just try and be a bit more careful." Lena nodded at Angela, as they walked back towards the lab.

Meanwhile, the Ultron prime was analysing the lab, trying to find a way in. He guessed something was in there, since it was being protected, so he had to find out what. "Hmm. Front doors a no go, Reapers there. Windows are reinforced..." as he spoke to himself, Widow shot one of the drones next to him in the head. "And she's annoying." He looked at the building again and realised that the ledge Soldier was on could be a way in. "Overwhelm him and there's a door... perfect."

Ultron lead the remaining drones towards the ledge, Widow taking some out as they flew, while other drones engaged Reaper. Keeping him busy. The prime landed, then a drone and then two more. Morrison was unable to fight them off and Widow couldn't shoot the drones down quick enough. Jack placed down a biotic field and grabbed his pistol, keeping his rifle in the other and fired in every direction he could. However, it was no use as he fell to the ground, unable to take the firepower he was taking. The prime walked passed him into the lab. Taunting as he did. "A legend falls." A drone fired its weapon, killing 76 before a cloud of smoke appeared next to it.

"DIE, DIE, DIE!" Reaper took out most of the drones in range, leaving Tracer at the main door, who was managing to keep them at bay. Mercy flew up to Reaper, activating her nano- tech as she did.

"HEROES NEVER DIE!"

Morrison was revived. "Thanks Angela. Must be getting old."

"Be more careful Jack." Mercy said to him, advice he was intending to follow.

The three of them ran inside, as the prime and a few drones had made it inside.

"This looks important." They heard the prime say, as it fired at the EMP that Winston was building. As it fired two more times, both Reaper and Soldier fired at him. Causing him to turn around as the drones took cover. "WHAT? HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!" He quickly noticed Mercy and answered his own question.

"Mercy, your bothering me." Ultron took flight and launched towards the three, grabbing Mercy as he did and taking her outside with him. Reaper and Soldier ducked as Ultron passed over, before returning to the battle in the lab.

"LENA! ULTRON HAS MERCY!" Soldier shouted down his comm, causing Lena to look up as Ultron hovered in the air, holding Angela by the throat as she struggled against his grip.

"Widow, can you get a shot on Ultron?" Tracer asked, once again surprised she was asking her nemesis for help.

"I do, but I would likely kill Mercy if the bullet went through the armour. I could still..."

"Don't you dare!" Tracer said, cutting her off. She looked up, scared for her friend.

Meanwhile, Ultron was still holding Mercy, taunting her as the defenders continued to fight off his drones. "You can't stop me. Soon the world will see the dawn of a second Omnic crisis."

"You...won't...win." Mercy struggled to say, her hands attempting to free herself from Ultron's grip.

Ultron simply chuckled. "Well, my chances will go up without you around."

Before Mercy could compute what Ultron meant, he raised his other arm and fired his weapon straight through her chest. She went wide eyed and opened her mouth in pain.

"ANGELA!"

Just as Lena shouted, Ultron looked down at her and laughed. Suddenly he heard the sound of a repulsor cannon powerring up. He turned to his right just in time to see Iron Man fire at him, he force causing him to let go of Mercy. Stark reacted quickly, catching her and flying to the ground, landing near Lena, who ran over to her injured friend.

Ultron meanwhile had recovered from the repulsor blast and aimed to attack once again. However, he was interrupted by Widow, who took another shot at his damaged right arm, causing it to disconnect from his body, leaving it hanging on due to some Vibranium. He took this as his cue to leave, flying away and back to the dropship. The remaining drones also flew away, heading away to reinforce the attack on the hanger, leaving the area quiet. Widow followed the drones, shooting any she could see while grappling towards the hanger.

Lena had now sat down, taking off her goggles and was holding Angela tightly. "Hey, stay with me Ang. You'll be okay right?... You can heal..." Lena was crying at the sight of her friend. The wound she had was bad, normally a death sentence.

"No... I can't out heal this... it's too bad for my self healing factor."

"No! No you can... please Ang stay with me!" Lena was trembling, she couldn't lose one of her closest friends.

"Tell everyone... I'm sorry... and tell Fareeha... to get to know Ana again... She needs someone to be there for her." With that Angela's eyes closed.

"No no no! Ang wake up, please don't leave me! ANGELA!" Lena burst into tears, hugging Angela as Soldier 76 emerged from the lab, leaving Reaper to guard the now damaged EMP. Upon seeing the scene, he lowered his heads and activated his comm.

"Angela's down."

"What? She can't be!" Pharah quickly said.

"I'm sorry Fareeha... she's gone." He walked over to Lena, as the clouds above them rumbled with thunder. She hugged Angela tighter as Morrison knelt down next to her. Stark was standing nearby, angry at Ultron. He was also suspicious of the weather. The storm was getting more intense by the second and lightning hit somewhere on the other side of the base.

"What's going on over there?"


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The clouds were becoming darker as the storm over Gibraltar intensified. Lightning flashed and lit up the sky, as the clouds began to swirl over the landing area for Ultron's drop ship. In the middle of the storm lay Mjolnir, left behind after Thor was kicked through the portal. As the weather worsened, bolts of lightning began to strike Mjolnir, giving the effect that it was being powered up by the heavens.

 _"Whosoever holds this hammer, if they be worthy, shall posses the power of Thor."_

The hammer shot up high into the sky, high enough to be seen by anyone at the watchpoint, giving off a loud rumble as it did so.

 **Watchpoint Hanger-Fifteen minutes earlier-**

Everyone at the hanger was in disbelief. Angela was gone, killed by Ultron. Genji had now left the hanger and was running over to the lab, while the rest of the team remained in place. Pharah had now joined the rest of the team outside, along with Lucio. Fareeha took a moment away from the fight, joining her mother at her vantage point. She walked over to the wall and slid down into a sitting position, before taking her helmet off and letting out her tears.

Ana noticed her daughter behind her and walked over to her, sitting down next to her and hugging her as she cried.

"I'm sorry Fareeha. I know you and Angela were close, but we still have a job to do. We can grieve for her later." Fareeha remained still, continuing to cry as Ana hugged her. "Angela would want us to stop Ultron. If we don't, more people will suffer. We have to stop him." This was enough, as Fareeha leaned up and wiped her tears, with a new found determination to avenge her fallen friend.

"Your right. Where am I needed?"

Ana pointed down to Reinhardt. "Go behind the barrier, keep hitting that large mech once Reinhardt gives the order." Fareeha nodded, standing up and flying down to the group. Ana repositioned and overlooked the battleground with her biotic rifle, ready to heal the team as they needed it.

Meanwhile, Ultron's remaining forces had finished grouping by up by the mech. Captain America had taken the opportunity to run over to Wanda and make sure she understood the plan.

"So where about am I holding the mech still?" Wanda asked.

"Somewhere so that everyone can hit it. So in front of the hanger somewhere." Cap replied

Wanda now looked over to the mech. "That'll take a lot of concentration to keep it still... I'll be practically defenceless."

"I'll watch your back, you focus on that mech." Cap signaled to the others that they were ready, just as the Ultron prime landed next to the mech.

"Two down, a lot more to go." Ultron said as he looked at the remaining forces he had. While he had damaged whatever the device was in the lab, the drop ships remained operational. This was Ultron's last attempt at taking Overwatch out of the picture, since he didn't have enough drones left. The prime turned to that large mech. "Well, have fun." He held back while the other drones attacked, the prime a bit too damaged to do anything major in this fight.

Ana saw the advancing force. "Heads up everyone, Ultron's inbound."

 **Winston's lab-**

Genji arrived outside the lab, seeing Lena holding onto Angela. Genji couldn't believe it at first, the woman who saved his life, one of his closest friends was gone. He knelt down next to Lena, remaining still for a few moments before he spoke.

"She is at peace now Lena." He said, placing a hand on Lena's shoulder. "We will honour her passing, however right now we must focus on the task at hand. This is what she would want."

Lena sniffled, looking up at him before replying. "Yeah... your right... I just never thought that this would happen... not her." She dried her eyes and finally let go of Angela. Genji stood and helped her back into her feet.

Meanwhile, Morrison was speaking with Stark, realising that he was staring at the unusual weather on the other side of the base.

"What's going on over there? I assume you know." Morrison asked Stark, his mood foul due to the events unfolding around him.

"I'm not completely sure, but I think Thor's hammer's causing it." Stark remembered the old SHIELD report about what happened in New Mexico. He figured that if the hammer was planning on moving, then Genji would be the one it deemed worthy. "I believe that our cyborg ninja will be able to lift it, or maybe Vision."

Morrison nodded, not fully listening as he stared at Angela. Ultron had killed the peace loving medic, the one who kept Overwatch together when times got tough. This was personal now, for all of them.

 **Watchpoint Hanger-**

The drones and the defenders were now in the middle of a fierce battle. The drones were attempting to gain entry into the hanger once again in order to damage the dropships. The defending forces were holding them back, however, this time Ultron had the mech, which was walking towards the hanger. The mech took aim at Reinhardt and fired, the laser being absorbed by his shield. The drones moved forward, only to be cut down by a barrage of firepower from the defenders. Falcon continued to fly around performing hit and runs on he enemy, while Widowmaker was on the hanger roof, taking down drones when they got close to the barrier. Ana and Lucio were keeping everyone healed up, a job made a lot easier since everyone was close to the hanger door.

As the mech moved closer, it continued to fire at Reinhardt's barrier, weakening it and causing it to crack. When it got far enough forward, Scarlet Witch reached out and held it in place. The mech attempted to move, trying to lift its left leg, only for it to remain clamped to the ground. While it struggled, Reinhardt shouted out an order.

"NOW! HIT IT WITH EVERYTHING WE HAVE!"

The defenders fired at the mech, hitting it with lasers, rockets and bullets. Ana used her nano-boost on Pharah as the attack began, but kept her focus on the defenders, healing them up, while a few defenders kept their focus on the smaller drones. Reinhardt dropped his barrier, letting it recharge since the healers had everyone covered. As the attack continued, a yellow laser beam passed across the area, taking out a number of smaller drones. Vision had returned from the town and now hovered above the battlefield.

"Ultron, this conflict has gone on long enough." He addressed the mech, since the prime was no where to be seen.

The mech looked up at Vision. "Only when I've completed my mission will I stop."

"This is not a fight you can win..." Vision began, only to be cut off by Ultron.

"Oh I think I can. The god of thunder is lost and the angel has fallen. Everyone of you will soon fall..." The mech was unable to finish as Reinhardt fired a fire strike at it. The mech quickly turned and fired back, the laser once again being blocked by the barrier.

Meanwhile, Captain America was defending Wanda from an assault from Ultron's drones. They had worked out where she was and were trying to stop her. Cap beat back several small waves of drones, occasionally getting a small amount of help from Wanda, just enough to throw a drone off balance so Cap could finish it off. Eventually one drone managed to sneak up unnoticed by Cap and take a shot at Wanda. It wasn't a very accurate shot, but it was enough to cause her to lose concentration, enough for the mech to be freed.

As the mech regained the ability to move, it targeted Vision and fired. He flew out of the way and attempted to return fire, only for a drone to fly and fire at him beforehand. He refocused on the drone and followed the flyer, finishing it off and returning to the mech.

Cap finished off the drones near him and ran over to Wanda. She was kneeled over due to the shot, but not too seriously injured. Ana fired a shot into her and healed up the injury.

"You good?" Cap asked her.

"Yeah. Wasn't a bad hit, Ana healed it." She answered, breathing slowly to attempt to stop the mech again. However, her concentration was once again broken by a large boom of thunder. Everyone who could, including Ultron's drones and mech, turned to see a large bolt of lighting hit nearby, before Mjolnir flew up into the air. It passed over the hanger, Widow watching it pass over her and disappear. Cap immediately contacted Tony, seeing Vision floating nearby.

Meanwhile at the hanger, it had been agreed that Reaper would stay behind and guard the damaged EMP, while everyone else went to the hanger to assist the team. That was the plan anyway, before they all saw Mjolnir shoot up into the sky.

"Stark, the hammers in the air... not Vision, any ideas?"

Friday quickly analysed the path of the hammer. "The trajectory indicates it's heading towards us." Stark noticed that the hammer curved towards them, indicating that Friday was right. He knew that Genji was worthy, since he had managed to lift the hammer beforehand, so he considered that he was who it was going towards.

"Split up, Genji, that's likely for you so prepare to catch it."

He nodded, as the small team outside the lab split up away from each other. As the hammer approached, Genji prepared to catch it.

While the hammer had temporarily stopped the fighting outside the hanger, it's wasn't for long. Shortly after it flew up, everyone returned to fighting. The mech once again fired on the barrier, causing it to once again crack and nearly collapse. Falcon flew overhead, preapred for another hit and run, only for the mech to look up and fire towards him. He avoided the laser, only for a drone to take a shot and hit him. He crashed towards Reinhardt, as his barrier failed due to another attack from the mech.

Scarlet Witch was unable to grab hold of the mech, as the drones had begun to focus on her in order to keep her busy. While Captain America had her back, they were being overwhelmed by drones. Vision flew over to them and fired his laser at the drones around them, before landing and assisting the two further.

While this was happening, the situation in front of the hanger door had worsened. Reinhardt's was not being given any chance for his barrier to charge, having to bring it up periodically to protect someone, only for it to go down in a matter of seconds. The large mech kept firing at him when his barrier fell, causing his armour to take extensive damage. Pharah had landed nearby and ran into the fight to pull Falcon away, who was injured thanks to his crash. She pulled him behind a nearby crate which Torb had built a turret next to.

The drones however focused on this turret, destroying it quicker than Torb could repair it, before firing at him. Everyone else was occupied with other drones and Ana and Lucio were too busy healing them up to see this. Torb attempted to move back behind the box, as Pharah flew up in order to give him covering fire. Unfortunately, the drones anticipated this, firing at Pharah and damaging her suit so that its flight capabilities were serverly limited. While this happened, Torb was unable to move very far before he was hit by shots from three drones, falling to the ground as the shots hit. He was unable to get back up in time to avoid a fourth hit, killing him instantly.

Pharah and Falcon saw this, powerless to do anything as Fareeha landed back behind the crate. She knew both of them couldn't fly out of this, so they needed another way out. She looked out from behind her hiding place for a brief second and then popped straight back into cover. She managed to see enough, seeing Reinhardt a short distance away, busy fighting off drones while using his barrier to avoid the mech's weapon. Ana was frantically healing him up, throwing biotic grenades and firing shots into him frequently, while also firing at other agents in the area.

"Reinhardt, I need a barrier in front of the door to get Falcon out of here."

Reinhardt looked back briefly, seeing Pharah wave from behind cover. "Right away, though it won't hold for long."

Pharah stood up, picking up Falcon and supporting him with one of her arms. She gave the signal to Reinhardt and he moved towards them, activating his barrier and giving them time to move. They ran behind the cover as Reinhardt moved sideways. The mech however was still operational and even with Sombra hacking into it, the mech managed to fire, taking the shield down once again. The drones took advantage of this very quickly, firing and hitting Falcon, which caused both him and Pharah to fall. She tried to get him up but was unable to in time, as the drones shot him and killed him. Reinhardt now saw the mech charging for another shot and his barrier was not charging quick enough. He moved in front of Pharah, raising his shield as the mech fired. The shield fell while the mech was still firing, causing Reinhardt to take the full brunt of the attack for Pharah.

Reinhardt turned around to face Pharah, his shield now inoperable thanks to the damage to his armour.

"FAREEHA, RUN!"

He took another hit from the mech, chunks of his armour falling off as he fell forward. Fareeha immediately ran towards cover but never made it, taking a shot in the back of her left leg and falling to the floor. She flipped onto her back as she crawled away, drones approaching her to finish the job. Ana saw the events unfolding and was firing at the approaching drones, but was unable to stop them all.

"FAREEHA, MOVE!" She pleaded through her comm, but it was no use, as a drone got to her and pointed its weapon straight at her. Ana was left powerless as Fareeha closed her eyes, prepared for what was going to happen.

However, the shot never came.

Instead, she felt a large impact nearby before hearing the drone smashed by something. She opened her eyes to see the remains of the drone falling from the door and as she looked to her left, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"TILL VALHALLA!"

Torb, Falcon and Reinhardt glowed gold, being resurrected and fully healed up. Everyone stopped once again and started at the sight.

"Impossible..." The mech said quietly.

Angela was alive. More importantly, Angela was holding Mjolnir and her entire appearance had changed. She now was wearing armour and a helmet which had wings on it, making her look extremely Nordic. (Think of the Valkyrie skin)

Mercy now raised Mjolnir up and lighting struck it, powering her up. Ana, who was watching the entire event from her vantage point, had an idea. She aimed her nano boost and fired at Mercy.

"YOUR ALL POWERED UP, GET IN THERE!" She shouted as the mech charged its weapon and fired at Mercy. She wasn't phased however, dodging to her right and firing the collected lightning into the mech

"I AM UNSTOPPABLE!" As Mercy said this, Ultron had no choice but to agree, as the mech was forced to kneel due to the power of the attack. Mercy stopped the lightning and threw the hammer into the mech, causing it to fall into its back. She then ran forward, catching the hammer and leaping up, crashing it down on the mech, finally destroying it.

As the nano boost wore off, Angela looked over towards the remaining drones, who decided that the fight was lost and ran away, taking off and retreating fully away from Gibraltar.

"Oh, now they run." Falcon said, still trying to understand what just happened to him.

As the drones took off, Widowmaker, who was still positioned on the hanger roof, fired at the escaping drones. She fired off a number of shots, reloading multiple times and managed to take out most of the escaping drones. Some still managed to escape, flying low and out of her line of sight, but this number was far smaller now. Once the last drone Widow could see fell, she lowered her rifle and remained on the hanger roof, in case any stragglers flew up.

Meanwhile on the ground, the defenders turned to face the now resurrected Angela. Just as they did, a dropship took off from the landing pad. Widow attempted to fire at the pilot but was unable to get a clear shot.

"Oh no you don't!" Angela said aloud, as she flew after the ship. She landed inside as the doors closed, the prime at the controls not realising the intruder was aboard. Angela snuck up behind him, grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the back of the ship.

"I take it your not the forgive and forget type?" Ultron said, seeing the super powered medic in front of him.

Angela didn't reply. She opened the doors and picked up the prime, throwing him out with tremendous force and sent him crashing into the ground. Without a pilot and autopilot offline, the drop ship quickly descended into the ocean.

The prime recovered from being slammed into the ground slowly, the force of the impact crippling its ability it fly and causing high levels of damage. As it leaned up, it's damaged arm fell off, causing a grunt of annoyance from Ultron. Wanda had seen where the prime crashed and had walked over to it, preparing her powers as she did so.

Ultron saw her approach and saw the fury in her eyes. Something had happened that caused her to hate him and he didn't know what.

"Wanda, why? Why do you hate me so much?"

"You really have to ask." She replied coldly.

"The meteor? Sokovia? This is what this is all about? Where's your brother? He might be able to tell..."

Ultron saw that she seemed to get angrier when he mentioned him and realised what must of happened.

"Oh no... I'm so sorry...how?"

"When you took the jet... your attack run killed him." She had tears in her eyes as she looked at her brothers killer.

"I get it now...ripping my heart out back at Sokovia because I ripped yours out..." Ultron understood now and he felt regret. He did truly care about them, even when they turned against him. Hearing that changed everything.

Wanda knelt down next to Ultron, activating her powers and grabbing his power core. In seconds she ripped it from his chest, deactivating the prime. As she was left holding the power core, Captain America walked up behind her.

"You okay?"

Wanda let out a long breath, throwing away the power core as she replied. "Yeah, I'm okay." Cap held out his hand and Wanda accepted it, being helped up. She nodded at Cap and walked back towards the others, while Cap looked at the now destroyed prime unit. This was the one covered in Vibranium, which gave him an idea.

"Stark, where are you?"

"At the lab. The EMP took a hit." Cap paused for a moment hearing this. The EMP was vital for their plan, so if Ultron managed to destroy it, the plan went out the window.

"I'm near the landing pad a short distance from the hanger. Can you meet me here?" Cap asked.

"I'll be there shortly."

Meanwhile Pharah had stood up against a crate, looking at her injury. It wasn't serious, but it was enough to stop her walking properly. Just as she was worrying about her injury, Ana shot her with her biotic rifle. With the injury healed, Pharah put pressure back on her leg and looked up at Ana.

"Thanks mom." Ana jumped down from her vantage point and walked over to her daughter, hugging her tightly as she reached her.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." As the two Amari's hugged, Mercy landed next to them.

"Your looking good for someone who was reported dead." Ana joked.

"Look who's talking." Mercy joked back, gaining a chuckle from Ana. As the rest of the defenders recovered, Ana grabbed her rifle, nodding at the two women next to her and walked off to heal them up.

"So..." Fareeha spoke up after a moment silence. "Are you okay? Like really? We heard that you were killed." She took ahold of Angela's hand, worried about her friend.

"I'm fine Fareeha. Thank you for worrying."

"Are you sure about that Ang?" The two women looked round to see Lena standing close by, holding Angela's healing staff and had a look of concern in her eye. She clearly had blinked over to the hanger shortly after the hammer landed with Angela. "One moment we were all mourning you, the next your the goddess of thunder!"

"I'm not a..." Angela started, before she put Mjolnir down on the nearby crate and placed an arm around Lena, keeping the other one around Fareeha. "Look, I don't really know what happened, but I remember being on the ground after being shot by Ultron. The next thing I know, I'm holding this hammer and feel extremely powered up. I'm still me though and nothing is going to change that."

The two friends relaxed slightly, hearing Angela's soft voice convinced them their friend was okay. As the three hugged, Lena remembered that she was holding Angela's healing staff.

"Oh, I think this is yours." She said, handing over the staff. "You were in a bit of a rush so I brought it over."

"Ah, wondered what happened to that, thanks." Angela took the staff, leaning it against the crate with Mjolnir on. Soon after she did this, Vision landed nearby and walked over.

"Doctor Ziegler, I'm glad to see you've recovered from your injuries." He said, pointing towards the hammer as he did so.

"So go on Vis, why is she suddenly the goddess of thunder?" Lena asked, motioning towards Angela with her head as she did so.

"From what I've gathered, anyone that Mjolnir deems worthy can hold it and is able to use the powers of Thor. Now Thor was unfortunately kicked back through a portal, leaving behind his hammer. The hammer must of deemed Miss Ziegler worthy and, when she was killed by Ultron, gave her the powers of Thor."

"But why me? Genji is worthy and I've heard from the other Avengers that you are as well. I'm just a medic and I hate violence." Angela asked, still unsure why the hammer decided to give her the power.

"A hammer is as much a tool for building as it is a weapon for war. You understand the consequences of violence and understand the price that is payed."

"Ang, when Emily was kidnapped, you didn't hesitate to help me rescue her. That's why I think your worthy, not because you hate violence, but because your willing to help those who need it, even when violence has to happen."

Lena smiled up at Angela, as she nodded at Vision. He took his leave and left the three alone. Lena was the first to break the silence.

"By the way, I like your new outfit Ang, really works for you." This gained a laugh from Angela.

"Thanks Lena." Angela looked over to Fareeha, seeing her looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"So you couldn't resist shouting 'Till Valhalla' when you resurrected those three." She said, causing Lena to giggle.

"Oh, you didn't." Lena said.

Angela smiled. "Guilty. I might of gotten slightly into it."

"Slightly's an understatement. Besides, it's not every day that you can summon lightning, so can't really say I blame ya luv." Lena said, winking as she did

As the three of them laughed, Fareeha thought of something. "Ang, you know your nano tech, how does it work now that your..." She motioned to the hammer resting nearby.

"That's... actually a good question." She looked around and saw Winston. "Hey Winston!" He walked over, clearly lost for words at her revival. "Mind if I use your equipment in the lab? I'll explain later."

"You don't need to ask Angela, your welcome to use it whenever you need to."

Angela picked up her healing staff and the hammer, before she turned around and walked towards the lab. Fareeha and Lena looked at each other, before walking after her.

 **Volskaya Industries**

The Ultron prime left in command at Volskaya walked out of the factory, away from the production line, towards the entrance to the factory. The attack on Overwatch hadn't gone exactly to plan. He had managed to weaken them, damaging whatever the device was in Winston's lab and taking Thor out of the picture. However, the current situation regarding Mercy now concerned him greatly. Not only was she still alive, she now possessed Thor's powers.

This raised a number of concerns for Ultron. Was Mercy able to do everything Thor could do? He had to assume she could. What about her previous abilities. He knew she could still resurrect, but what of her nano tech. How did Thor's powers affect those. He felt like he simply removed one problem and replaced it with another.

On top of that, one of his tatical advantages was the prime that had the Vibranium build into it. That advantage had just been lost thanks to Scarlet Witch. Now he needed to reinforce the defences and prepare for the counter attack that was certainly coming. As he approached the entrance, he signaled over the commanding Omnic, which moved over to him.

Thankfully, the Russians had not tried to attack the facility again since the last attempt, yet Ultron knew this could mean that another attempt was imminent. With the odds now twisting towards the enemy, he needed to reinforce his defences and make sure any holes were removed.

"The attack on Overwatch didn't go as planned." Ultron stated to the Omnic. It simply tilted its head before replying

"What do you mean "as planned?"

"Well... most of the force I sent was destroyed... and I may not of crippled them as I expected to."

The Omnic continued to stare at Ultron, clearly unamused by the explanation. "Also I may of lost the prime with the Vibranium..." The Omnic looked at the defences before replying.

"So you've lost a major advantage we had over Overwatch and a number of your drones are gone." The Omnic was clearly aggravated at this.

"It sounds worse than it is, all we need to do is..."

"No." The Omnic interrupted Ultron. "You said we would get revenge on Overwatch and while you've been attacking them, we've been here defending your rocket. now your attack on them has failed, you've shown that your not up to the task." A number of Null Sector Omnic's appeared and surrounded Ultron, all of them aiming their weapons at him. "Therefore, we will take over command of this operation. Now, how about you place your drones on the defensive lines and we will fall back and make a plan of attack."

Ultron simply continued staring at the Omnic commander. Obviously, they didn't quite understand that Ultron was all the drones and the prime at the factory. However, he didn't need the drones to deal with this small rebellion.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then we'll take you out of the picture."

Ultron simply chuckled at the reply, angering the Omnic commander. "Try it, I dare you."

With that, the Omnic gave the order. "Fire!"

The Omnic's around Ultron prepared to fire, but were unable to. Their systems began to shut down, one by one all over the factory.

"Might of forgotten to mention. Back at your the Kings Row base I took the liberty of installing a back door into your systems. By your systems I mean..."

"Our actual systems..." The Omnic commander said slowly, realising what was happening and preparing itself.

"Having control over Anubis has a few advantages. Now since you wanted me to do all the work, I'll do it. But I'll have a few new pieces of hardware to help me out." With that, the Omnic's eyes changed colour to a dark red, shutting down and powering back up. The Omnic commander then spoke to the prime in front of it.

"Guess that's the end of Null Sector." Ultron had assimilated the entire Omnic force at the factory. "Now the world."

 **Watchpoint Gibraltar- Winston's Lab.**

Angela was on one of Winston's computers, analysing her nano tech with Mjolnir placed next to her. Fareeha was leaning against a wall close by, holding on to Angela's healing staff. At the other side of the lab, Winston was looking at the damage to the EMP, watched over by Reaper and Soldier 76. Everyone else, including the Avengers, were checking around the base, making sure all of the drones had left.

As Angela typed, occasionally pausing and reading the screen, Lena walked back into the lab, after making a call and checking in on Emily.

"How is she?" Angela asked as Lena approached her.

"She's okay. She says that the town wasn't hit too bad since Ultron was more focused on us. I told her to keep away for a while though because of..." Lena motioned towards Reaper, still uneasy of the temporary alliance with the Talon agents.

"You can go see her Lena, I really don't mind."

"I will do later. Right now, I'm still worried about you luv." Lena replied. "What have you learned?"

Fareeha now walked over, wanting to hear as well.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing. The nano tech has been powered up by the hammer. My healing factor is so effective now, I could be shot and the wound would heal instantly. In fact I think I could take the level of damage Reinhardt blocks with his barrier and still be able to out heal it."

"So your... what immortal now?" Fareeha asked, amazed at what the computer screen was saying.

"No, I can still be killed. At the moment, it's going to take a lot to take me down though."

"That could be helpful." Lena said.

"There's more." Angela added, taking hold of her healing staff. "According to this, the healing staff has also had a power boost. I can now heal much quicker and the beam will hit multiple people at once."

Both Lena and Fareeha looked at Angela sceptically, as she activated her healing staff and connected the beam to Lena. The beam hit her, before splitting off into outlooks directions, hitting Fareeha, soldier and Reaper, with Winston was just out of range. The beam caused both Soldier and Reaper to turn around and look over at Angela. As she shut off the beam, they both turned back around to Winston.

"What happened to her?" Asked Reaper

"It's a long story that I'm sure someone will explain later." Winston answered, more worried by the state of the EMP. As he continued to analyse the damage to the device, Captain America and Iron Man walked into the lab.

"How bad's the damage?" Asked Cap

Winston looked away from the device and sighed. "We have a problem. Ultron did a number on the payload and it's not going to move any time soon."

"What about the EMP itself?" Asked Morrison.

"The detonator and the EMP are working, though there's no way to move it into position."

"What if we remove that part from the payload then and just simply walked it into position instead?" Asked Lena, overhearing the conversation.

"The payload is an amplifier. Without it, the blast won't be as effective." Winston replied.

"What's the effective range without the rest of the payload?" Asked Reaper

"Probably the size of this building, maybe a little less or more."

Reaper thought for a moment before replying. "That would be enough to neutralise the production line."

Winston understood where Reaper was going. "The device would still be vulnerable while it activated, someone would have to protect it, putting them in the blast range."

"Then I'll walk it there myself and protect it, no tech to worry about then."

Winston nodded, before turning back to the payload and opening up a panel, removing a large metal ball from the centre. "This is the detonator, I'll modify this so it can be activated manually, though it's too vulnerable like this, even with Reaper protecting it."

"Actually I can help with that." Stark interrupted. "Wanda managed to take down the Ultron prime with the Vibranium. It's the same metal that Cap's shield is made from and the reason why we struggled to take him down. So if we use that Vibranium on that device..."

"It'll be one less thing to worry about." Morrison concluded. "How long will that take to make?"

"The only things I'll need to do is add a switch and get the Vibranium onto this." Winston answered.

"I'll lend a hand getting the Vibranium onto it." Stark added

"Then not long at all." Winston concluded.

"Right, then we need to make a plan of attack, and quickly." Cap said.

"We have one, we just need to adapt it." Said Morrison. "Lena, go find Torb and, if he isn't already, tell him to work on that dropship."

"Roger." Lena blinked out of the lab, rushing over to the hanger.

"The plan needs to remain the same apart from the EMP, Reyes will deliver it to the production line. Everyone else will focus on the defenders and take them out the old fashioned way. Not a single one can be left." Morrison said.

"Ultron will be heavily protecting that rocket, we need to keep it on the ground and if it manages to take off, bring it back down." Cap said. "Stark can deal with the rocket and from what I've seen, I think Mercy will be able to as well." He looked over to Angela.

"If it comes to it, I should be able to." Mercy said, confident in her new abilities

Morrison nodded at the reply. "Better inform everyone of the plan."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Two Overwatch dropships raced through the sky, enroute to Volskaya Industries. One of these dropships was outfitted with Torb's upgrades and Lena was sat on the floor of this dropship, familiarising herself with the remote control for it. The small computer screen she had as the controller was similar to any touch screen pad that existed, only with some modifications that allowed more complex programs to run on it. While the screen sat in her lap, Lena had her phone on the ground next to her and every once in a while she would receive a text from Emily, pausing what she was doing and replying to her.

Lena wasn't the only occupant of this dropship. Fareeha and Reinhardt sat at one of the tables, deep in conversation. Torbjorn was also sat here, occasionally adding to the conversation. He wasn't that interested however, instead ready in case Lena asked any questions about the controls. DVa sat in a corner in her Meka, playing one of her games while occasionally eating and drinking her snacks and Lucio sat near her, listening to his music.

Angela was standing at the holotable, along with Captain America and Iron Man, discussing the plan. Scarlet Witch was also here, standing away from everyone and leaning against the dropship wall, deep in thought. Everyone else, including the three Talon agents, were aboard the other dropship.

As the journey continued, Torb turned around and faced Lena, who had paused once again to reply to Emily. "How's it going? Reckon you have it yet?"

Lena looked up from her phone. "Yeah I think I've got it. Not actually that complicated to be honest." She switched off the pad screen and stood up, handing it back to Torb and returning to her text message. As she finished the message, she looked up and saw Wanda, clearly lost in thought. She figured something was bothering her, so decided to try and talk to her.

"Hey." The sudden voice snapped Wanda out of her thoughts and she turned around to face Lena. "You alright luv? You seem a little... off."

Wanda let out a deep breath, considering whether or not to tell Lena. After seeing Lena smile up at her for a short time, she decided to talk.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Fighting Ultron has brought back some memories."

"Wanna talk about it?" Lena asked. "You look like you need someone to talk to." She knew everyone needed to be focused for the upcoming fight and this also gave her an excuse to get to know one of the Avengers better.

"It's a long story." Wanda said

"Were still a while out, there's time if you need it." Lena smiled softly at Wanda, hoping she would open up. Her attempt worked, as Wanda sat down on one of the seats, Lena taking one close by, ready to listen.

Wanda took another deep breath. "I'll start at the very beginning. When the Avengers and Ultron first fought in our universe, I was working with Ultron." Lena had a confused look on her face but let Wanda continue. "When I was ten years old, me and my brother were in our house, just living our lives as normal. One day, our home was bombed. Our house was destroyed and my parents were killed. Me and my brother hid under a bed as the building collapsed. Then another bomb fell... landed right next to us. It never went off... we were left looking at death for two days. We blamed Stark for the whole thing..."

"Wait... why did you blame Stark?" Lena asked. She understood that the story may of lacked certain details for obvious reasons, it she didn't understand why Wanda blamed Stark for what happened. Before Wanda could answer, another person walked over, seeing the conversation they were having and spoke up.

"Because that weapon... was built by Stark Industries..." Captain America answered standing next to them. Lena nodded slowly, beginning to understand the situation and let Wanda continue.

"We wanted revenge on Stark, thinking he was to blame for what happened, so me and my brother joined Hydra, think of Talon, except more focused on taking over the world. We let them experiment on us and enhance us with super powers. The Avengers attacked the base we were at and so we plotted against them. That ended up with Stark creating Ultron, who, when he escaped them, came to us and offered us revenge. Only afterwards did we realise that he wanted to destroy the world. We joined up with the Avengers and fought Ultron..." Wanda began to tear up slightly, Cap taking over the end of the story.

"Her brother was killed saving one of ours." He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, knowing that this wasn't an easy situation for her.

"When we defeated Ultron at Gibraltar... he brought back some old memories... I miss my brother so much... and I don't know if I can keep doing this." Lena took ahold of Wanda's hands, as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry. I can't begin to imagine what losing a brother feels like." She replied, still holding Wanda's hands tightly. "So because of Ultron, you became a hero?" Lena asked softly and Wanda nodded in reply. "Then make your brother proud. The world could always use more heroes, well mine does anyway, not too sure about yours." This gained a small chuckle from Wanda. "Ultron and others like him threaten both our worlds, so we need to do what we do best. Saving it. Once this is all over though, take some time out. Collect your thoughts and decide what you want to do."

Wanda nodded, wiping her tears as she processed what she just heard. "Ultron won't do this to anyone else, I will make sure of that." Wanda said, determination in her voice. She decided there and then to do what Lena suggested, make her brother proud.

 **Volskaya Industries**

While Overwatch and the Avengers were heading towards Volskaya, Ultron had been busy at the factory. He had reinforced his defences at the facility, deploying both his drones and the newly assimilated Omnic's at strategic positions. However, the main concern for Ultron was now the satellite he was building.

As the construction for the satellite finalised, the Ultron Prime watched over the final few adjustments to the project. Due to the threat Overwatch and the Avengers now faced, Ultron had to adapt his plans once again in order to launch as soon as possible. The satellite had been changed so that it no longer broadcasted across the entire planet. Instead, Ultron planned to fire this new satellite into orbit and then connect it with an American military satellite, hacking into it and using it to send the signal using Anubis. This plan didn't come without its own problems however, a fact that Ultron knew well and, as he stood watching the construction, he thought back over them.

One issue was the quality of the rocket. He knew that Overwatch and the Avengers were coming and that his attack on the Watchpoint, intended to slow them down, failed. The lower quality meant that the rocket was simply easier to destroy than intended. This meant Ultron had to defend it until it took off and reached an acceptable altitude.

The other issue was the target satellite. Ultron had to wait till the right moment to launch his rocket, otherwise he would miss it and have to wait till it passed nearby again. Normally this wouldn't be an issue, however, Ultron knew he could easily be attacked before he launched. Originally he thought he could hold back the attackers and keep them at bay long enough. Now though, he was worried about his chances. Everything Ultron was building was getting more and more lower quality as time went on. Now with Talon working with Overwatch and the Avengers... he knew it was a fight he could not win traditionally.

Ultron snapped out of his thoughts and walked towards the rocket. Nearby sat a metal cylinder, containing the assimilated Anubis. He picked it up and flew up to a small panel on the rocket. Opening the panel, Ultron placed the cylinder inside, turning it to the right and securing it, before closing the panel and sealing it shut. This God program was key to his victory, he knew it had to be protected. At any cost.

 **One hour later**

The team had landed away from Volskaya and were making their way towards the factory. Fortunately for them, the Russian military had created a large cordon around the factory and, while they had to sneak past it, once through there was no one around to slow them down. Each agent had split up into small groups in order to make it through the cordon. One of these groups was Lena, Angela and Fareeha.

Fareeha was leading the three of them through the streets, occasionally stopping the other two by raising her hand, before checking the street was clear and waving them forward. Angela was behind her, her healing staff in one hand and Mjolnir in the other. Lena was a little further behind Angela, clutching hold of the touchscreen pad which controlled the dropship and her mind going over the plan of attack.

As the three of them walked to the rendezvous point, Angela turned her head slightly and saw Lena lost in thought.

"Relax Lena." The sudden voice snapped Lena back to reality.

"I don't even know why I'm so nervous. I've flown plenty of times, even if this time it's by remote control." She admitted to Angela

"It's because you know what's at stake." Fareeha one again raised her hand to stop them and Angela turned around to face Lena. If she had a free hand, she would of placed it one Lena's shoulder. "Just stay clam, fly as you normally do and we'll get through this."

Lena nodded and smiled slightly at Angela's confidence, as Fareeha signalled them to move forward once again. A short five minute walk later and they had reached the rendezvous point, a small apartment building near the factory, the same one Lena was sat in when Talon first attacked the factory. They quickly stepped inside and walked up the stairs to the next floor, where the team were assembling.

As they walked inside the room, they saw a number of The team already present but others still needed to arrive. DVa, Lucio and Genji were not present, nor were some of Avengers. Captain America and Scarlet Witch were here, with Falcon on the roof, watching for any incoming targets.

Lena looked over to the balcony doors, seeing them open and Widowmaker knelt down, looking through her scope at the factory entrance. Sombra sat at the wall next to the balcony door, typing away on her computer. She was disturbed for a moment as one of the curtains swayed in her direction due to the wind, causing her to move away from them very slightly. Reaper was standing with Soldier 76, Winston and Captain America at a wooden table, with Angela walking over and joining them. Just as she did, Iron Man walked in along with Vision and, after passing Lena who was still standing near the door, joined the others at the table.

They huddled over a holographic map of Volskaya, going over the plan and adapting it where they needed to. The EMP sat next to it, adapted so that it could be handled like a briefcase.

Stark and Vision had been reconning the facility and while Vision spoke with Scarlet Witch, Stark reported what they had seen.

"The rocket's pretty much ready to go, though there seems to be a few drones still working on it. Defensive wise, there's a lot of drones in the main courtyard."

"So he's set up ready for an attack." Soldier 76 stated, earning a nod from Stark.

"On top of that, the factory doors are sealed shut. We will have to..."

"There's movement outside the facility." Widow interrupted him. "Looks like Russian special forces."

Reaper walked over to Widow, who tilted her rifle so he could look through the scope. "Yep, Russian special forces all right. Guess they're trying for the facility again."

Soldier now walked to the balcony, looking to the left and seeing Genji leading his small group. He waved at him, which Genji understood as a signal to stop.

Widow continued to analyse the Russian forces, who stacked up at the entrance. They analysed the area before advancing inside. They moved extremely slowly, checking every angle they could.

"Everyone move out, we strike soon." Soldier 76 ordered and everyone walked outside, Reaper grabbing the EMP and taking it with him. Widowmaker however stood up with a different idea. She was handed a translocator by Sombra before grappling to the roof and following the Russian forces, keeping herself out of sight. Genji's group now moved forward, joining the others and completing the team. They all stopped just short of the entrance.

"Tracer, get ready with the dropship." Lena sat down, out of sight of the entrance and activated her pad, starting up the remote dropship. Meanwhile on a nearby roof, Widow dropped the translocator and Sombra teleported up to the roof with her. They walked a short distance before Widow knelt down once again and looked through her scope.

"See anything?" Sombra asked as she knelt down next to Widow.

Widow analysed the area, frowning as she finished. "Apart from the Russians... no."

"Where's Ultron then?" Sombra asked aloud. "He knows we coming." The words sunk in for a few moments before they both realised. Sombra quickly contacted Reaper.

"Reaper!" She decided to use this name instead of his real name while working with Overwatch.

"Hmm"

"The Russian's just walked into a trap meant for us."

As if on cue, a large number of Ultron drones and Omnic's appeared from various angles. The Russian squad quickly fired, with Ultron's forces returning it.

"Hold position, don't engage." Reaper told the two Talon agents. Widow replied with a simple "Understood."

Zarya meanwhile wasn't prepared to stand by. She grabbed her weapon and turned to walk away.

"Where do you think your going?" Reaper asked, force in his voice.

"Those are my people." She replied.

Reaper didn't hesitate with his reply. "So?" This had an especially sarcastic tone to it. This didn't go down well with Zarya, who quickly returned Reapers remark

"I will not stand here while they fight! They will be cut down!"

Reaper simply shrugged his shoulders. "Collateral damage. They just sprung the trap for us, now it's not a problem."

Zarya went to run towards he fight, but was stopped as Cap spoke up.

"Lena, how long till the dropships here?"

"A minute, two tops." Tracer said, not looking up from the remote control.

"Right, everyone get ready to move. Collateral dmamage isn't acceptable." He said, facing Reaper and giving him a short glare. While he couldn't see any reaction thanks to his mask, he assumed his message got across.

Meanwhile, the Russian special forces team were holding out, however they were vastly outnumbered. They had fought their way into a small building, but were now pinned down by the amount of firepower they were facing. A few drones attempted to enter the building, but were quickly cut down by the Russian's. As the battle continued, a couple of troopers were hit by the extensive amount of firepower. Fortunately, despite the odds being stacked against them, no one had been killed... yet.

Suddenly, without warning, the barrage of firepower seemed to stop. One trooper carefully looked out of the door, to see a dropship in the air, taking the attention of the defenders. Suddenly, a group of drones near the troopers location were destroyed by a bolt of lightning. Mercy landed shortly afterwards, quickly running to the door of the building the troops were hidden in, Mjolnir in one hand and her healing staff in another. As soon as she reached the door, she leaned in and shouted an order.

"MOVE! GET OUT OF HERE!"

While only one trooper understood her, he quickly repeated the order to the rest of them in Russian. The troops huddled up, some taking hold of the wounded and rushed back towards the entrance. Captain America, Iron Man and Pharah had all moved up, providing cover fire for the escaping troops, while Reinhardt was a short distance behind, running to position and activating his barrier, giving the troops cover to hide behind. Zarya was behind the barrier and as the troops passed through, the commander spoke to her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in Russian.

"Get out of here, we've got this." Zarya replied, also in Russian.

"Do you even understand the situation here?" The commander asked.

"Do you?"

The commander looked back at the factory as they the entire force retreated back slowly, Iron Man taking to the air to deal with the incoming drones.

"Fair point." He turned to his troops. "Fall back."

As the Russian forces retreated away from the facility, the team pushed forward, grouping together and using the dropship as cover fire. Stark, Vision and Falcon had taken to the air, performing hit and run attacks while also attacking the drones in the air. The rest of the Avengers had pushed up to Cap, attacking the army of drones pushing towards them.

Reinhardt had now ran forward and activated his barrier once again, providing cover for the frontline. Torb had also moved forward and was setting up turrets to support the team, redeploying them once they got further forward. Soldier 76 was further back with Ana, issuing orders and splitting the Overwatch forces into separate teams, while Ana focused on healing everyone up. Sombra meanwhile had thrown another translocator, teleporting to ground level, before running to the back of the attacking force. Here she covered Reaper, who was advancing with the EMP in one hand, while firing his shotgun with the other. Widow remained on the rooftops, firing at any enemy she saw moving.

Ultron's forces fired up at the dropship, some ever flying up and targeting the engines. However, thanks to Torb's upgrades and Lena's piloting skills, the ship stayed up in the air. A number of specially placed cameras gave Lena a perfect view from the ship, she couldn't get a better view unless she was onboard. The ship dodged attack after attack, while unleashing a barrage of firepower from its mounted weaponry. This forced more and more of the defending forces to look up and fire at the dropship. The attackers took advantage of this, pushing further forward and taking out groups of drones and Omnic's.

As the team pushed further towards the main facility, Mercy, who was at the front of the battle alongside the Avengers, activated her Valkyrie suit and took to the sky. She aimed her healing staff at the nearby Avengers and activated it, the power from Mjolnir allowing the beam to hit multiple people at once. After a brief few seconds of healing, she swapped to the damage beam, powering up everyone's attacks.

As Ultron's defending forces moved forward to attack the Avengers, the Overwatch teams had managed to flank around and attack the enemy from two other angles. Both Omnic's and Drones fell as the team moved further forward. Thanks to the leadership of both Cap and Morrison, Ultron was unable to fight off the initial attack. As the final few defending forces fell, the area furthest away from the factory had been secured. The team moved towards the main facility, the flying team members landing with the rest of the team. As the attackers regrouped, Morrison walked over to Reaper.

"Where about does that need to go?" He asked, referring to the EMP.

"Needs to be placed right at the production line, preferably the middle to shut it down." He replied as Widow jumped down and landed nearby, walking over to Reaper. "Can't do much while the doors to the factory are shut though."

As Reaper finished his sentence, Captain America joined them and Widow spoke up.

"Something's not right. The defending forces are split up all over the place."

"Maybe he's running low on troops." Morrison suggested, gaining a short shake of Reaper's head.

"No. There's no where near enough Omnic's compared to what took the facility from us. Add the fact he's held this place for at least a few days..."

"Your saying there's more hidden somewhere" Cap finished.

"If I had to guess, they're inside the factory, waiting for us to blow the door." Reaper said.

Morrison now activated his comm's. "Tracer, aim at the factory doors but don't fire until I say so."

"Roger." Tracer moved the remote dropship into position, priming the missiles and aiming at the large door. While she did this, Stark flew up to the dropship and analysed the damage to it. With one look, his display showed large amounts of damage to the hull of the ship.

"The ship won't take much more damage." Stark announced over the comm channel.

Morrison chuckled. "In all honesty, I'm surprised that it's still flying."

"I'll take that as a compliment then." Lena said through the comms, followed by a short giggle.

As everyone readied up for the second attack, Widow grappled back to the rooftops, kneeling down once again and taking aim at the door. Once everyone was ready, Cap nodded to Morrison, signalling for him to give the order.

"Tracer, fire at will."

The dropship fired two missiles at the door, blowing a large hole in it and leaving behind a cloud of black smoke. Before the smoke could clear, a large laser fired out from the damaged door and hit the dropship. The damage was now too great and the ship began to spin out of control. Lena still had a small amount of control and steered the dropship away from the team, crashing it into a small structure before hitting the ground left of the factory door. With the dropship now destroyed, Lena stood up, placing the touchpad away and ran towards the factory, blinking in order to reach the fight quicker.

As the smoke from the destroyed door cleared, a mech suit walked out of the factory, controlled by an Ultron drone sitting inside it. As it walked forward, a number of drones and Omnic's ran out, firing at the attackers. As the two sides exchanged fire, the large mech took aim and prepared to fire once again. Reinhardt, who had his barrier up, shouted for everyone to get behind him, ready to take the shot, however, before it could fire, the drone controlling the mech was shot in the head by Widow, stopping the mech in its tracks.

While the large mech was no longer an issue, swarms of drones and Omnic's were leaving the factory, heading straight towards the attackers. While they were greatly outnumbered, the team still had the momentum to push forward. Iron Man, Vision and Falcon once again took to the air, with Mercy also flying up but staying with the main group, focusing her healing beam on them.

Ultron's drones attempted to surround the team, a number of them landing at the back of the force. Reaper and Sombra turned around to engage the drones, Sombra running to cover firing and taking out a few, while Reaper remained in place, still using one shotgun to fire. Fortunately, the EMP was not damaged, thanks to the Vibranium built around it. Tracer now appeared behind the drones, firing and drawing their fire. She blinked around, frustrating Ultron as the drones missed their shots. As the small group of drones fell, Tracer blinked forward towards the front line, leaving Sombra and Reaper to finish off the remaining drones.

Meanwhile at the factory door, the Ultron Prime finally made an appearance, analysing the battlefield and debating his next move. He quickly turned around and went to the controls for the rocket. He knew the target satellite was still a few hours away from the interception point but with Overwatch and the Avengers now attacking, he needed to be ready in case they succeeded. He primed the rocket and prepared it for launch, leaving it ready on a push of a button.

The Prime now flew back to the door, once again analysing the situation in front of him. He quickly spotted Mercy, hovering in place above the front line, healing the attackers up. He knew Mercy would be a problem and decided he needed to remove her from the fight. The Prime took to the air, avoiding the flying Avengers and landing behind a nearby building, readying for his attack.

Meanwhile, the Omnic's defending the facility had moved into position, some were lifted to rooftops by drones while others bunkered down inside buildings near the factory door. As the attackers advanced forward, they opened fire, forcing them to focus on the Omnic's. Fortunately, Widow was still on the rooftops and had remained undetected. She fired at the Omnic's on the roofs, dispatching them quickly with perfect headshots. These Omnic's had to now look away and try and engage Widow, a fight they could not win thanks to Widow having the advantage of distance on her side, as well as being hidden from view.

While the Omnic's on the roofs were being dealt with, the ones on the ground focused on the front line. They fired shot after shot, most of which were ineffective due to them hitting Reinhardt's barrier or Tracer blinking and recalling around the battlefield. Even when someone took a shot from the enemy, Mercy quickly healed them up thanks to her powered up healing staff. As the fighting continued, both Winston and DVa began moving around the battlefield, disrupting Ultron's attacks and reducing the combined firepower on the main force. While Mercy focused on the main force, Ana kept the two disruptive tanks healed up, while Lucio focused on using his speed boost where needed.

Soldier had now moved forward, along with Reaper and Sombra, grouping up with the rest of the attackers, helping them fight off the attackers. Genji was moving around the battlefield, attacking anything he saw and deflecting shots back at the Omnic's, while McCree and Mei remained behind Reinhardt's barrier. Zarya covered people with barriers whenever she could, something that was of great assistance to the Avengers in the air. Captain America and Wanda were near Reinhardt and Pharah, attacking anything that got too close but jumping behind the barrier when they needed to.

While everyone was busy attacking the defending forces, the Ultron Prime, still hiding behind the building, activated its flight systems. It flew to an angle where Mercy could not see it and flew straight towards her at speed. Lena noticed the Prime speeding towards Mercy and quickly contacted her.

"Ang! Ultron's heading straight for you! Turn around!"

Mercy acknowledged the reply, turning around and swinging Mjolnir as she did. The hammer impacted the Prime, the force of the impact causing it to go flying backwards out of control. The Prime crashed into the destroyed dropship, the landing causing damage as it smashed through the wreckage. Ultron remained still for a few moments before it stood up slowly, analysing the damage as it did. The landing had managed to dent parts of the Prime and caused some of the armour to crack. As Ultron crawled out of the wreckage, he saw that he was losing the fight. The attackers were very organised and his forces were falling faster than he expected. He activated his flight systems once again and flew back inside the factory, realising that he needed to create more drones and quickly.

Meanwhile, Stark had landed behind a building at the back of the group, clearing out some drones which were attempting to flank the main group. As Stark engaged the group of drones, Genji joined him, moving around quickly and distracting the drones, allowing Stark to destroy them easily. As the last drone fell, a small portal opened up next to them. Stark aimed his weapons at it, not recognising it.

"Friday, this one of ours?" Stark asked.

"Negative, this portal could lead anywhere."

 **Sokovia- Hydra Lab**

Ant Man was busy completing the repairs to the device that powered the portal. Thankfully, the damage wasn't as serious as he first thought and the parts and tools were nearby to repair it. With a little patience, he was able to remove the damaged parts and replace them with spares Ultron had left around. Scott had also utilised his ability to shrink and was currently inside the device, reconnecting various wires and making sure there was no other internal damage.

While Scott was busy finalising his repairs, Thor sat on a metal box near the machine, while Clint and Natasha talked among themselves. Rhodes meanwhile kept watch, In case any more Ultron drones appeared or anyone else walked into the lab.

As Thor sat, he went over the situation in the other universe. Overwatch and the Avengers would of likely gone after Ultron at Volskaya industries, meaning he would have to travel over there as quick as possible. He also wondered what had happened to Mjolnir. He knew Genji could lift it, so assumed that he would be using it currently.

Just then, Scott reappeared from inside the device, the sound of him returning to normal size drawing everyone's attention.

"Right, I think it's ready to go." He said, walking over to the controls.

"You think?" Clint asked sceptically.

"I'm not exactly an expert at this." He replied as he flicked a switch and the device powered back up. "I clearly got something right though."

Thor now spoke up. "I need to get to Russia in that world quickly. Any way you can direct the portal there."

Scott looked at him for a moment before turning to the controls and back to him. "I'm not too sure... I mean, I haven't a clue what half these buttons do... I don't really want to touch them in case something... i don't know, explodes."

Just as he said that, another portal ripped into existence, however it was different to the one the device created. Thor looked through this portal and saw a destroyed Ultron drone lying on the floor. He turned around to work out what created this portal and saw a man at the back of the lab, right next to the door. He couldn't make out much before he walked out, but he swore he saw a red cape. He figured that he would meet this person again at some point.

"Guess we're using that one then." Natasha said, causing Thor to snap out of his thoughts and turn to face her.

"We're?" He asked her

"Yep, me and Clint are coming too." She replied. "From what you said to me, it sounds like you need all the help you can get. We're coming."

Thor simply nodded, knowing he wasn't winning this argument. "Come along then." He walked towards the new portal, holding a hand out to stop Natasha and Clint and stepped through the portal slowly. As he didi so, he was met with Stark and Genji, both aiming their weapons at the portal. Once he saw Thor, he lowered them.

'Where have you been?"

Thor waved the others through now, seeing that this was the correct destination."Ultron damaged the controls for the portal, they needed to be repaired before we could use the portal."

Stark now spoke to Friday, looking away from Thor slightly. "Do we still have control of the portal?"

"Yes boss. The damage must not of been too serious." Friday replied, showing this on Stark's display. As Stark looked back up to Thor, he was surprised to see two more people present. He quickly recognised them as Clint and Natasha. He nodded at Clint, who nodded back, but spoke to Natasha.

"Romanoff."

"Stark." She hadn't fully forgiven him since the accords, something Stark could sense. He quickly tired to remove the tension.

"If it means anything to you... I'm sorry. I never wanted it to go as far as it did." Nat raised an eyebrow sceptically, before speaking up again.

"What's the plan." She asked.

"Ultron's taken this factory over and has been..."

"Yes I know all that, what's the plan?" Natasha interrupted Stark, though he didn't really mind, due to the fact that he had less to explain now.

"Were going to set off an EMP to stop his production of drones and then stop him launching the rocket once we get close enough. For now, destroy as many of his drones as you can." Stark said. Both Natasha and Clint nodded as Stark handed them both earpieces, before they ran off towards the factory doors. As they ran, Stark shouted to Natasha.

"By the way, any sign of Banner?"

"Afraid not." She replied. "I thought you lot might of found him."

As Stark lowered his head, disappointed that the Hulk was still no where to be found. Genji meanwhile had returned to the fight, climbing up a nearby building and jumping off back into the battle zone.

As Genji left, Thor noticed that he did not have Mjolnir and turned to Stark to ask about it. "Where's my hammer?"

"Mercy has it right now." Thor nodded, before running in the same direction as Black Widow and Hawkeye. As Thor left, Stark contacted Steve.

"Backup just arrived."

"Thor's back?" Cap asked, in the middle of a fight with a few drones.

"Yep and he brought along an archer and another Widow."

Cap finished off the drones, falling behind Reinhardt's barrier, before realising what Stark meant. "Barton and Romanoff?"

"Yep. No sign of Banner though." Stark replied as he took off and engaged the drones in the air.

"Don't worry about that right now, focus on Ultron." Cap said as he returned to the fight.

Meanwhile, Ultron's forces had been thinned out but not depleted. The Omnic's had now become the front line force, firing at Reinhardt's barrier as well as anyone out of position, while the Omnic's snipers on the roofs had been destroyed thanks to Widowmaker. Even though the defensive force remained, the team had pushed up all the way to the factory doors. Now the drones in the sky, the number dramatically reduced thanks to the efforts of the Avengers in the air, came in to attack. Stark now approached the team and landed as Cap moved from Reinhardt's barrier. He quickly lifted his shield and Stark fired at it, Cap directing the beam at multiple Omnic's and drones to their right.

As this happened, Black Widow and Hawkeye had managed to sneak up behind the group of Omnic's on the left. Hawkeye aimed his bow as Black Widow walked right next to one of the Omnic's, aiming one of her pistols right at its head. Once she was in position, she nodded to Hawkeye who fired an arrow at his target. The Omnic Natasha was aiming at looked to its right and saw her, being greeted with a smile before firing into its head, destroying it instantly. As the two of them continued to fire at the nearby forces, the Omnic's were thrown into chaos, trying to turn to face the attackers at their rear, only to be cut down from the other team.

Now Mercy flew up into the air, summoning a large storm above and collecting a large amount of lightning. She aimed and fired it at the defending forces, frying the Omnic's and drones unfortunate enough to be in the way.

With this, Ultron's forces began to fall back, realising that the battle was lost outside. The Omnic's fell back first, firing back at the enemy as they did so. The drones covered them, many falling back after the Omnic's.

With the defensive line broken, Morrison shouted an order. "Their defensive line is broken, PUSH FORWARD!" As Overwatch and the Avengers pushed forward, a couple of drones flew to the back and engaged Reaper and Sombra. They dispatched the drones quickly before Reaper turned to Sombra, looking around and checking to make sure no one was able to hear them.

"Sombra, are the Talon supplies still here?"

Sombra knew what Reaper was referring to, a large supply of weapons and explosives among other things given from command when Talon held Volskaya. The fact Reaper asked about it meant that he was planning something.

"They should be, assuming Ultron hasn't used them." Reaper nodded, looking forward at the rest of the team.

"Once I get the EMP into position and detonate it, find a dropship and prepare to leave." Sombra looked at Reaper scaptically.

"And the rocket?"

"It should be taken out by then, if not I'll make sure it is." Sombra nodded slowly and Reaper turned away and walked towards the rest of the team. Sombra stood for a moment, lost in thought. She hated that Reaper was up to something behind everyone's back's, clearly his hatred was still getting the better of him. She thought for a few moment more before walking after him.

Fortunately, Morrison had noticed the two of them talking and began to question what Reaper was planning. From what he gathered at the distance he was at, Sombra didn't seem to like it, so he guessed it was bad. He knew Reyes still had a problem with pretty much everyone present, but wondered if he would risk the mission because of it. As everyone regrouped, he put the thought aside for the moment.

The team now assembled at the door, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Thor joining up with the attacking force. Cap took a moment to introduce the new arrivals to the Overwatch forces, the Talon members not taking that much interest. While this happened, Mercy walked over to Thor, handing Mjolnir back to him.

"I believe this is yours."

Thor took the hammer from Mercy. "Thanks. You sure you don't want to hold onto it for a bit? It seemed to work well for you." Thor asked. Mercy smiled before holding up her caduceus staff.

"Thanks but I think being a medic suits me more than a warrior." Thor smiled back and nodded, understanding her position.

As Thor walked over to Cap to get a update on the situation, Lena blinked over to Mercy. "Hey, least you get to keep the cool armour. Looks good on you." Lena winked and chuckled as Mercy rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Lena." Mercy chuckled slightly as she checked the wings of her Valkyrie suit. Despite the suit looking very different to her normal one, it still functioned the same.

Morrison now walked to the front of the group, turning to face the team. "Right, we've taken the outside. Now we need to shut down the production line and take down that rocket."

"I'll handle the production line myself." Morrison looked over to Reaper, the questioning look on his face hidden by his mask. "The rocket should be the priority here." Reaper said, guessing what Morrison was thinking. Before Morrison could speak again, Captain America walked forward.

"We don't have time to argue, Ultron's likely preparing his defences as we speak. Reaper's right, the rocket needs to be the priority. If that thing gets into space, all hell will break lose."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Steve turned to face Reaper.

"But you need someone watching your back in there. Romanoff, Barton, go with Reaper and get to the production line, make sure that device gets activated. Anything tries to stop you, kill it." The three of them nodded.

"Widow..." Both Widowmaker and Romanoff acknowledged Cap, causing him to sigh before correcting himself. "Widowmaker, get somewhere high inside the factory and provide sniper support. Make sure nothing gets away."

"The rest off us will focus on the rocket and the remaining forces. Find the controls to the rocket and then get either Winston or Sombra there. Thor, Stark, you two are our last resort for the rocket. If that thing gets off the ground, you bring it back down."

"What about civilians?" Stark asked, knowing they were in a populated area. Athena responded quickly to Stark's question.

"The surrounding area has been evacuated, however if possible I advise destroying the rocket when it is over the ocean."

"Or we keep it from taking off." Sombra chipped in.

Vision now spoke up. "Remember, even if we stop Ultron here, our efforts will be in vain if he escapes again. Every last version off him must be taken out."

Everyone let Vision's statement sink in. If Ultron escaped then this could all happen again. After a few moments, Steve broke the silence.

"We have a job to do, lets get it done. Everyone move out."

As everyone moved towards the factory, Morrison stopped Black Widow, making sure Reaper didn't see them.

"I think Reaper's up to something and I don't think it's good. Watch yourselves in there."

"Thanks for the warning. I'll keep an eye on him." Black Widow said as she ran over to her squad. Reaper checked the area and, seeing it was clear, ran towards the enterance for the production line. Both Hawkeye and Black Widow were close behind.

Once they were out of sight, Morrison gave the signal for the rest of the team to move in, moving quickly and quietly towards the rocket.

 _Authors note_

 _Hey everyone. Sorry for how long this chapter took to get out. I've had a lot off stuff to do so not had much time to write. Also, as many of you probably guessed, we're approaching the end of the story, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned :D_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The lower levels of Volskaya Industries were just as impressive as the facility above. Below ground lay a small network of tunnels which lead to many different rooms, allowing for storage of materials, quick movement around the facility and even an advanced production line for secret projects. The advanced production line was not Reaper's target however, as Ultron had decided to use the main one instead, likely due to its ease of access. Reaper was looking for the main generator under the facility, that granted power to all the machinery.

The plan was simple on paper, the Russian military had cut power to the factory when Talon occupied it, so only the main generator gave the facility power, along with a few solar panels dotted on the roof. All Reaper needed to do was plant the EMP at the generator, set it off and the lack of power would shut down to production line. However, Ultron would most certainly be defending it and he would not be foolish enough to allow it to fall easily. Another issue was that the lower levels were almost pitch black. Thanks to the generator being slightly overworked, the lights weren't working correctly down here, the occasional light source here and there providing just enough light for the three to continue forward. Not that this would be an issue for Ultron, who frankly didn't need the lights on in order to fight.

As Reaper walked through the lower levels of Volskaya Industries, the EMP in one hand and his weapon in the other, he checked around a corner, looking down the length of a dark tunnel, before deciding it was safe and moving forward. Behind him was Black Widow, holding her two pistols and aiming them down the tunnel Reaper just checked. Behind her was Hawkeye, who kept his bow ready to fire as he watched the rear.

Natasha was keeping a very close eye on Reaper as they walked through the tunnels, remembering the warning Soldier 76 had given her. She and Clint had both heard what Reaper could do thanks to Thor telling them back in their world. If he was planning to betray them, it would be a tough fight to bring him down and both her and Clint would have to be ready.

As the tunnel they were following turned to the right, Reaper stopped once again, leaning against the wall and peered around the corner. Much to Reaper's annoyance, he could not see anything thanks to the lights being down. After a short groan of annoyance, he turned to face Black Widow, placing the EMP next to her.

"I'll scout out ahead, wait here." He said before turning into a cloud of black smoke and disappearing down the dark tunnel.

Natasha quickly looked around the corner, trying to keep sight on Reaper, a task which was impossible thanks to the darkness. She sighed before leaning against the wall, lost in her thoughts. She wasn't able to dwell on the for long, as Clint spoke up.

"Where have you been Nat?" He asked quietly.

Natasha looked to her left, barely seeing Clint, who was watching behind them, due to the low light level. "I've been rebuilding my cover... and looking for Bruce..." She trailed off, remembering the time spent looking for him.

"Any luck?" Clint could tell something was bothering his friend. Nat looked down for a few moments before her reply came.

"After Germany, I needed to go underground, rebuild my cover after letting Steve and Bucky go. So I went to Fiji, tried to pick up any trail Bruce may of left. It was a long shot but I thought it would keep me out of the way... Turns out that there was a trail, too small for most people to notice, but just large enough for me."

"Sounds like it was intentional then." Barton added, gaining a small nod from Romanoff.

"I think it was. I followed it half way across the world... until one day it just stopped... It was like he just disappeared off the face of the earth. A few weeks later and I hear rumours about activity in the Hydra base in Sokovia. It took me a couple of days to reach it and here I am."

"I'm sorry." Clint said. "You'll find him, don't worry." Before Natasha could reply, Reaper reappeared from the darkness.

"Do you two make a habit of talking during stealth missions?"

"Yep. Problem?" Nat replied sarcastically, gaining a groan from Reaper.

"Come on." Reaper grumbled as he picked up the EMP and walked back the way he came, Black Widow and Hawkeye following close by.

They walked for a short while, the light in the tunnel being just enough to make out where they were going. Eventually, the end of the tunnel was in sight, illuminated by a large light source. Reaper guessed this was the power generator and began to speed up towards it. However, he was only able to get about ten steps forward before an Omnic stepped out from the left.

Reaper stopped dead in his tracks, the two Avengers stopping as well and aiming their weapons. Fortunately the Omnic never looked towards them as it turned left towards the light source. However, a few seconds later, it stopped and began to turn around.

Reaper thought quickly, pushing the two Avengers back into the darkness as Hawkeye aimed his bow at the Omnic. It studied the area behind it for what seemed like an eternity, staring right at the three people in front of it.

Luck was obviously on their side however, as the Omnic finally looked away, returning on its journey towards the light source and vanishing once it reached its destination.

"Wearing black has its advantages." Reaper said to himself, as he motinoned for the other two Avengers to follow him again.

Once they were close to the light source, Reaper once again peered around the corner. This time he was able to see everything, thanks to the lights being fully on in this area. Here was the main generator for the factory, providing power to the facility. The generator was surrounded by a large number of Omnic's, as well as a small group of eight drones on the right of the room. All of them were in defensive stances, ready for an attack and the generator they were protecting had been coated in metal, in order to reduce any damage it took. Not that it would provide any protection from the EMP.

Reaper turned back to the two Avengers, quickly formulating a plan of attack in his head. There were a large amount of defenders present, obviously meant for a larger force than what they had. This gave Reaper an idea, as he placed the EMP in Hawkeye's possession and turned away, leaning against the wall, ready to attack.

"I'll move in and draw their fire. You two take them out from here. Once the area is clear, move in with the EMP." The two Avengers nodded and prepared their weapons, as Reaper entered wraith form and rushed into the room.

The defenders were taken by complete surprise, as Reaper appeared and pulled out two shotguns. Four Omnic's fell before the defenders managed to shoot back. As the drones aimed at Reaper, one was taken down by an arrow. The drone next to it looked at its fallen comrade, before being taken out in a similar fashion. Black Widow now moved forward into the room, taking cover behind a nearby box as she fired at the remaining drones. Hawkeye remained near the entrance, firing arrows into the room at the Omnic's while protecting the out of sight EMP.

While Reaper kept the Omnic's focus, Black Widow continued to fire at the drones, taking another one down with several shots to its torso. As the number of drones were reduced to five, one disengaged and moved towards a control panel. It wasn't able to get far before being hit by an arrow from Hawkeye, the well placed shot deactivating it instantly. The remaining drones now split up, one running towards the control panel, one remaining in place and two flew straight towards Hawkeye.

Clint had no choice but to change targets, aiming and firing at one of the drones flying towards him, while Natasha ducked behind the box to avoid being hit by them. The shot was perfectly aimed, hitting the drones head and deactivating it. Hawkeye reached for a second arrow, but was unable to aim it at the second drone in time. He dodged an attack as the drone landed next to him, before bringing up the arrow, impacting it with the drones head and sending a small electric charge through it.

While the drone was incapacitated, Black Widow aimed her pistols and fired 3 rounds into it, before rolling out from behind the box and firing at the drone which remained in place. Both drones stuttered for a moment, before falling down to the ground.

"I had him." Clint said as Natasha stood up.

"Course you did." She replied as she walked towards the remaining drone. Once she reached it, she aimed one of her pistols at its head. The drone was typing quickly, redirecting what power it could to the rocket and was too occupied with its task to notice Nat standing next to it.

"A-hem." The drone looked to its right, instantly seeing the gun aimed right at its head. The most the drone managed to do was simply say "Oh" before a bullet ripped through it. With the last drone dispatched, the two Avengers now focused on the plan, Clint running back for the EMP while Nat covered him.

Meanwhile, Reaper was still occupied with the Omnic's, constantly dropping depleted shotguns and reaching for more during the fight. The Omnic's were no match for Reaper's superior abilities, as he dropped enemy after enemy with minimal effort. However, despite having the upper hand thanks to his supernatural powers, the enemy just seemed to keep coming. It was obvious that Ultron was desperately trying to hold onto the generator. As Reaper dispatched another group of reinforcements, he looked behind him to see the two Avengers preparing the EMP. Upon seeing this, black smoke began to form around Reaper, as he moved behind a pillar in order to not hit the two Avengers.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!"

The small army of Omnic's were decimated by Reaper's death blossom. However, he did not get time to rest, as reinforcements were running down the tunnel he was standing next to.

"Is that thing ready to go?" Reaper asked Natasha, who was pressing a number of buttons on the device.

"Nearly, just need a few moments." She replied as the device powered up.

"Hurry up." Reaper grumbled, as he reached for a new set of weapons and began firing on the approaching forces. Fortunately, he did not have to fight for too long, as the EMP activated shortly afterwards, sending out a pulse of blue light and consuming the area in darkness. Ultron's forces that had managed to reach Reaper were completely fried, leaving only a small number of Omnic's down the tunnel. Seeing that the generator was lost, they turned around and headed back through the tunnels, towards the rocket.

As the enemy retreated , the emergency lights came on, giving a low level of red light. Reaper looked down at a fried Omnic which fell next to him. "Moving on." He said to himself, dropping his weapons causally as he turned away.

"We're done here." He said simply, looking around and pausing slightly as he noticed a particular tunnel. "Go join the others at the rocket, I'll make sure there's no stragglers down here."

Nat and Clint both nodded, walking out of the room as Reaper remained alone. Upon leaving the room, both the Avengers moved behind the wall, watching Reaper stand for a few movement before walking deeper into the underground facility.

"You believe that he's looking for stragglers?" Natasha asked Clint.

"Nope. You?"

"No. Better go see what he's really up to." She replied as the two of them rushed off after Reaper.

 **Volskaya surface level- 10 minutes earlier**

While Reaper, Black Widow and Hawkeye were dealing with the main generator, Morrison had moved the rest of the attackers right up to the door of the facility. Widowmaker has grappled up above and was scouting out the area, while Ana, Lucio and Mercy checked everyone else over for wounds, fortunately they only found minor cuts and bruises.

Reaper, along with the two Avengers, had entered about ten minutes ago and they hadn't heard from them since. He guessed that the tunnels below them were complex so perhaps that was why. However, he still couldn't get the feeling out of him that Reyes was planning something. As Morrison dwindled on that thought, Widow made contact.

"I'm in position." She said simply.

"Report." Morrison replied, perhaps a little more sharply than he needed to.

"The rocket looks complete and is in the process of being fuelled. It's surrounded by enemy forces in defensive positions. Omnic and drone."

"How many?"

"Too many to count."

Morrison cursed internally at Widow's reply. Even without a number he could tell they were outnumbered at least ten to one. As he looked over to the rocket, Captain America approached him.

"What's the situation?" Cap asked

"The rockets ready to go, its currently being fuelled. Ultron's got a large force defending it and even without a direct number, I know we're heavily outnumbered." Morrison summerised.

"We need to keep it on the ground."

"Agreed." Morrison said as he walked over to Sombra, who was busy attempting to hack into the security systems of the factory.

As Morrison reached her, Sombra closed down her computer, speaking a few Spanish words in frustration after being kicked out of the system for the third time.

"I'm guessing Ultron's increased security?" Vision asked her.

"Yep. I hate this. I can't crack this system at all. Every time I fail I have to restart the process!" Sombra shouted out, annoyed that Ultron's code was simply too difficult to crack. "It's impossible."

"Clear your mind. Focus on the task at hand." Genji interrupted Sombra's rant, causing her to focus on the ninja. She looked down at him, currently sat in meditation.

"Gee, thanks. That'll really help won't it." Sombra sarcastically replied. Genji simply ignored her, continuing with his attempt at claiming her.

"Life is full of challenges, this is simply one of them. A clear, focused mind will help you succeed."

Sombra took a deep breath, before looking over to Morrison. "I'm guessing you need something?"

"Widow just stated that the rockets ready to go. I need you to stop the fuelling process and keep it on the ground." Morrison said.

"Which I need access to Volskaya's system to do so." Sombra replied, still slightly annoyed. "I'm struggling to get into it because security's so high right now..." She trailed off as she noticed DVa, sat in her Mecka playing video games. She focused on the remote and an idea suddenly appeared.

"I might be able to get in through a control panel Ultron's using. Any hardware would be easier to hack into then trying to hack in remotely." She now contacted Widow. "Hey Widow, see any controls for the rocket?"

Widow, still overlooking the area, focused through her scope and looked around. She couldn't find anything at the rocket, so she looked up to the offices, where she spotted the Ultron Prime looking at a large screen. Next to it was a large control panel.

"The main office." She answered.

Sombra now turned to Stark. "You, come with me. I might need your help."

Stark looked over to Cap, who simply nodded, agreeing with Sombra.

"Right, seems we're making a call to the office." Stark replied.

As the two of them headed towards the offices, Stark walking instead of flying, in order to remain hidden, Morrison and Cap spoke up, the plan of attack clear in each other's mind.

"Right, here's the plan." Morrison spoke first. "While they're heading up there, we need to keep Ultron busy. Reinhardt will use his barrier to give us the momentum to push forward, while Winston and DVa jump forward to disrupt Ultron's defences." The three tanks readied their weapons in response.

Now Cap spoke up. "Vision, Thor, Ultron's likely going to try and make a run for it again, especially if we gain the upper hand. If anything gets too far away, turn it back or turn it to ash." The two of them nodded, before Cap continued.

"Pharah, try and sneak behind where possible and rain down missiles. Mercy, Falcon, keep her covered."

"Consider it done." Pharah acknowledged. Now Morrison once again took over.

"Genji, Tracer, you two have the best mobility on the ground. Use it to cut into Ultron's forces, Widow will provide cover fire." Tracer and Genji now nodded, while Widow simply said "acknowledged."

"The rest of us will move up with Reinhardt. Use the barrier for cover and keep the pressure on Ultron. Hopefully Sombra will be able to stop any launch in time." Cap concluded.

"And if she doesn't?" Zarya asked, concerned by the fact she was relying on Sombra of all people.

"Then Thor and Stark will have to bring it back down. though stopping it going up in the first place is probably a better idea." Morrison answered for Cap.

Once everyone was ready, the attackers split up. Pharah's team going one way, while Thor and Vision took off into the air.

"Reinhardt. Make some noise." Morrison said, signalling the beginning of the attack. Reinhardt stepped forward into the facility, raising his shield and taking in a deep breath.

"COME OUT AND FACE ME!" He bellowed into the facility. He didn't have to wait long, as a large group of Omnic's and drones ran around the corner, immediately firing on his barrier. He simply responded by walking forward, giving the attacking force room to move and position themselves appropriately. As the barrier absorbed the incoming firepower, the team fired back, taking out a few of the drones in the process.

As Ultron summoned reinforcements, Tracer blinked forward and began to engage any enemy she saw, throwing a pulse bomb into a group of Omnic's and destroying them. Meanwhile, Genji climbed up the side of a building, reaching the upper level and hitting Ultron's forces from above. Widowmaker had repositioned for a clear view of the area and was periodically firing at the enemy. Torbjorn had completed a turret behind Reinhardt's barrier and was firing alongside it, Mei and McCree close by doing the same.

The flyers had taken to their task, with Vision and Thor attacking any drones that dared to take off, giving Pharah the ability to sneak behind the enemy lines. She fired off a rocket barrage, helped by a damage boost from Mercy, taking Ultron's forces by surprise and taking a number of them out. Falcon now joined the air units assault, firing at the enemy below him.

As the assault continued, McCree had an idea. "Reinhardt! You know what time it is."

Reinhardt understood instantly. "Tracer, incoming!" He warned in advance.

Tracer blinked out of the way, presenting the perfect target. "HAMMER DOWN!"

Reinhardt's hammer crashed into the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked down a number of the enemy. McCree didn't hesitate, aiming his revolver at the downed troops and taking out six instantly. He reloaded and fired again, taking down another six as they attempted to stand back up.

The rest of the team took the opportunity to push forward, Reinhardt leading the charge with Morrison not far behind. Captain America and Scarlet Witch also moved up with the Overwatch agents, providing cover for the back lines as drones attempted to attack.

While the battle raged, Sombra had managed to reach the office without encountering resistance, her cloaking helping her past a few drones guarding the way. As she approached the door, she once again cloaked and activated the door panel, hoping that Ultron had left due to the battle.

Unfortunately, Ultron was still in the office, with his back turned to the door, looking over the battle from the window. As Ultron didn't move, Sombra assumed that Ultron didn't hear the door and slowly proceeded inside the office, remaining cloaked as she did. She approached the large console that controlled the rocket and began to read the information of the screen. On the screen was a countdown, that only had 5 minutes left, meaning she had to act fast otherwise the rocket would be ready to launch at any moment.

"I wouldn't push anything if I were you." Sombra remained absolutely still, with the unlikely chance that Ultron was speaking to himself.

"I know your there Sombra." She sighed to herself and uncloaked, turning to the window to face Ultron. Fortunately, she still had plan b.

"I'll admit, It seems I'm running out of options. The Avengers, Overwatch and now Talon... honestly I wasn't expecting him to even consider siding with Overwatch." Ultron now walked towards Sombra, who had her SMG in her hand but not aimed. She knew she wouldn't be able to take him down in time, so she had to buy her time.

"It wasn't as hard as you think." She replied to him, knowing he was referring to Reaper as 'him'. "I'm guessing your stalling?"

Ultron simply chuckled. "Maybe. It wouldn't matter anyway. You can't stop the launch and you won't be able to hack into the system. Especially when your dead." Ultron now raised his right hand, aiming his weapon at Sombra. She walked backwards before focusing her vision behind Ultron, as something appeared outside the window. Ultron noticed this and within a few seconds realised who was outside.

"Stark's behind me isn't he?" Sombra simply nodded with a sly smile as Ultron quickly turned to fire at him, but he was never able to get the shot off, as the Iron Man suit smashed through he office window and slammed into him. The momentum was enough for Stark to grab Ultron and throw him into a nearby wall.

"Get to work, I'll handle Ultron." Stark told Sombra, who happily turned to the console and began to hack into it. Ultron wasn't done however, as he stood up and activated his own flight systems and returned Stark's attack. Tony responded by firing his repulsor cannons at Ultron, who took a small amount of damage before crashing into Stark. After the both of them discharged their weapons at each other, Ultron finally decided to leave, flying out of he window and towards the rocket.

"Go! I can handle this!" Sombra said to Tony.

"You sure? You weren't too certain earlier."

Sombra looked up at the console she was hacking into. Now she had the hardware, she knew exactly what she was looking for. Sure enough she found it, a gap in the security where Ultron had assimilated the operating system, the exact same issue he had with the Omnic's. She focused her hack into the gap, turning to Stark as she did.

"Positive. Everything can be hacked... and everyone." Her new found confidence came as she opened her computer and began on the first layer of security. Stark simply nodded and flew off after Ultron.

As Sombra was hacking into the system, Pharah was busy attacking a group of drones, whilst being damaged boosted by Mercy, who was flying alongside her. As she fired rockets at the group, disabling them as the rockets impacted them, Pharah heard the familiar sound of Iron Man's repulsors. She turned around just in time to see Ultron battling Stark in the air. Ultron was too busy shooting to notice Pharah and, with the little time she had to react, she pushed Mercy out of the way as Ultron collided into her. Whilst Ultron simply shrugged the impact off, it was hard enough to cause Pharah to lose control and crash into the ground.

Ultron's forces noticed the agent's crash and moved to capitalise on it. Mercy, who was still floating in the air, reacted quickly, flying down to Pharah and landing next to her. "Fareeha, get up!" She said as she grabbed her friends hand and pulled her up, pushing her to cover inside a building. As Ultron's forces reached them, Pharah began to fire back, being healed up by Mercy whenever she took a hit. While the rockets did a high amount of damage, she could not hold them all back and both women knew this.

"We need some help here!" Mercy shouted down her comm link as more enemy units appeared behind them. "Fareeha, behind us!" Mercy shouted as she now reached for the gun she hated using. Pharah ducked back behind cover, focusing on the enemy behind her, while firing a rocket at random in front of them. As Ultron's forces began to swarm in behind them, a loud rumble was heard. Mercy looked around to see Thor shock the drones in front of the building as he landed. He quickly finished off any survivors before throwing his hammer into the room the two women were in. As the hammer approached, Mercy threw her staff towards Pharah, who somehow managed to catch it and then grabbed the hammer as it flew past. She quickly ran forward, swinging at drone after drone before throwing it, taking out four more before recalling it. As the last drone fell, Thor ran into the building, Mercy passing Mjolnir back as he did.

"It's very well balanced by the way." She said.

"Yeah it needs to be, keeps the power in the swing." Thor replied before taking off back towards the main battle.

"That's twice you've saved my skin." Pharah said as she handed back Mercy's staff.

"Yeah, I'm really putting that guardian angel title to use aren't I?" She joked, gaining a small smile of amusement. "Come on, we still have work to do."

Meanwhile, Sombra was still working on hacking into Ultron's system. As the time she had left reduced, a single drone appeared, opening the door and aiming at Sombra. She quickly pulled out her SMG, aiming at the door and firing a short round of bullets, all of which hit the intruder, causing it to fall backwards as it shut down due to the damage. Sombra now lowered her weapon, focusing back on the console in front of her. She now had just over two minutes left before the rocket was ready. As she continued her work on the system, she was disturbed once again.

As a group of five drones now fired into the room, Sombra was forced to take cover behind the console, knowing that Ultron wouldn't want to hit it.

"I'm under fire, need a little help!" Sombra said into her earpiece, firing her weapon from behind cover.

Stark, still fighting the Prime, heard Sombra's call for help. He fired a few more shots at Ultron, before he disengaged and began to fly back to the office. "I'm on my way."

Sombra's sitiuation meanwhile hadn't improved. She managed to take out one of the drones, yet could not continue her hacking due to the remaining four drones. As she went to fire once again, one of the drones was suddenly taken out. As it fell to the ground, another shot rang out, hitting another drone in the head. The three drones now looked to the window to see Widowmaker, aiming into the office through the broken window. As she took another shot, landing another perfect headshot, Sombra took the opportunity and ran out, firing at one drone as Widow dealt with the other.

With the drones now dealt with, Widow grappled into the office and covered the door, letting Sombra continue where she left off. She now only had a minute to hack in. Sombra began typing away quickly, exploiting the hole in Ultron's security. With 10 seconds left she hacked into the system and shut down the rocket.

"Cutting it a little close Sombra." Widow said.

"Yeah well, the interruptions didn't help. Thanks by the way." Widow smiled back at Sombra before turning to grapple back outside. "Widow..."

"Oui" Widow replied, turning back around to face Sombra.

"Reaper told me to prepare a dropship to leave... he's planning something."

"Of course is his." Widow replied, rolling her eyes as she did.

"I don't like this... we're working with Overwatch to stop Ultron and yet Gabe's so quick to turn on them..." Sombra looked away, clearly conflicted about the situation. Widow thought for a moment, not quite sure what to say in return. Before she could reply, Reaper contacted them.

"Sombra, are you ready with the dropship?"

"Not yet. I've only just stopped the rocket, with seconds left. I'll get right on it." She replied.

"Very well, I'll continue with... hang on." Both Sombra and Widow looked at each other for a few moments before Reaper spoke again. "Get the ship ready now!"

"Better get moving." Widow said as she walked back to the window, grappling away just as Stark arrived.

"I've hacked the system and stopped the countdown, though with seconds left." Sombra stated as Stark walked over. "He might have a backup plan."

"This is Ultron, of course he has a backup." Stark muttered to himself as he leaned against the console and looked for anything out of place. Sure enough, he saw that there was a second console, somewhere near the rocket.

"Hey, you see this..." Stark turned around to speak to Sombra, only for her to have vanished. "Seriously?... those two are up to something."

"Agreed." Friday said. "The second console won't be large, probably a button to launch the rocket at best."

"What, again? Didn't he learn that lesson?" Stark said, remembering the button that he had at Sokovia. Stark quickly opened his comm channel. "Hey anyone see a large button anywhere? Probably looks out of place."

Tracer was nearby the rocket, flanking with Genji and had Winston alongside her. She engaged a small group of three drones, blinking forward and firing her pulse pistols. She quickly dispatched the drones, Winston jumping over her, landing on two more drones and crushing them. Tracer then spotted four Omnic's heading towards Winston, quickly blinking in front of them and throwing a pulse bomb.

"Here you go." The Omnic's had little time to react, three drones trying to move away from the bomb while the one that was stuck simply sighed, accepting its fate. The four Omnic's were blown to pieces, Lena waving to Winston as he put a thumb up in thanks.

"Hey anyone see a large button anywhere? Probably looks out of place." Upon hearing Stark's question, Lena looked around her surrounding, spotting a small metal square that had a large red button on it. She blinked over to it, wondering why it was so important.

"Found it, big red button, very out of place. What's it do?"

"Launches the rocket." Stark's reply made Lena go wide eyed. The button was extremely close to the rocket, had it been pushed... Lena pushed the thought aside as she saw a number of drones flying overhead and landing nearby. Winston quickly ran over to her, placing a barrier down so the drones could not hit them.

"If this thing launches the rocket then we need backup now. I'm at the rocket with Winston."

Stark now fired his repulsor into the console he was next to. "Here we go again. Avengers, Overwatch, form up. Time to work for a living."

As everyone moved to group up at the rocket, Ultron's forces also were moving, the visible ones landing somewhere near the rocket. As the Avengers and Overwatch agents all arrived at Lena's position, Morrison noticed two people missing.

"Where's Sombra and Widow?"

"I saw them talking among themselves before they disappeared." Stark replied. "Wait, Where's Romanoff and Barton?"

"Reaper's up to something." Morrison concluded. "I told her to watch Reaper. The EMP's gone off and none of them are present..."

"We can't worry about that now, this button launches the rocket in case anyone missed it. We can't let Ultron get close otherwise, it's game over." Stark explained, everyone nodding as the Ultron Prime appeared, along with a number of drones and Omnic's. Everyone knew that they could deal with this force however.

"Is that the best you can do?" Reinhardt taunted, Stark trying to stop him before he finished. Ultron simply chuckled, before raising his hand and an army of drones and Omnic's appeared.

"You had to ask didn't you Reinhardt?" Ana said, realising that the Avengers already made that mistake.

"Well, I like a challenge. Besides, we can do this, we have the best of the best here!" Reinhardt replied, his confidence seemingly increasing as the enemy's numbers increased.

"This is the best I can do. Your overconfidence will be your downfall." Ultron taunted back. "Here we are again Avengers, all of you against all of me. Talon seems to be nowhere to be seen and I have Null Sector under my control. How can you possibly hope to win this time?"

"You've forgotten something." Stark replied on behalf of everyone.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"This time there's more of us."

 **Volskaya Industries lower levels- Ten minutes earlier.**

Reaper's suspicion had been proven correct, the Talon weaponry transferred to the factory had not been touched. Clearly Ultron hadn't thought of using it, something Reaper was surprised about. Down below the factory were enough explosives to destroy most of the factory, taking out both Ultron and Overwatch at the same time, a win win for him. As he looked around the room, he spotted a Talon earpiece, clearly left behind by one of the grunts. He picked it up and tuned it to Sombra's and Widow's channel, walking over to one of the explosives and kneeling down to look at it.

"Sombra, are you ready with the dropship?" He asked, picking up one of the explosives.

"Not yet. I've only just stopped the rocket, with seconds left. I'll get right on it."

"Very well, I'll continue with..." Reaper swore he heard something behind him. "Hang on."

Reaper dropped the explosive and stood back up, looking behind him. Sure enough, Black Widow was standing right in the doorway, even with the low light level he could see her.

"Get the ship ready now!" He ordered Sombra, pulling out two shotguns as he did. "You just couldn't of listened to me could you?"

"You made it a little obvious you were up to something." Romanoff replied. "That's a large amount of explosive you got there."

"Well, I'm afraid you know too much." Reaper went to fire, only for Black Widow to shoot first, a perfect shot to his chest, causing him to flinch backwards. She fired a complete magazine into him before he dropped down, seemingly dead.

"That was a little too easy." Clint said, who was hidden in the darkness, out of sight. Natasha walked into the room, finding the detonator for the explosives.

"The grave cannot hold me."

Nat looked up to see a Reaper appearing from a cloud of black smoke. "THE DETONATOR. GIVE IT TO ME!" He bellowed as he aimed at the visable Avenger with his weapons. Had his face not been hidden, it would of likely shown shear anger.

"RUN!" Nat shouted, as Clint fired an arrow at Reaper. He simply dodged it, looking over to them and tilting his head. "Really?" Before Reaper could move, the arrow exploded, throwing him across the room. Being that close would of killed any normal person, but they both guessed that Reaper was simply going to be more pissed off.

The two Avengers ran back down the tunnels, often glancing back to see where Reaper was. Fortunately he was quite far back and nowhere near firing range. As they continued to run, Nat noticed a large room to their right and dived inside, pulling Clint along with her.

Nat quickly analysed the room. It was a large storage room, packed with metal shelving all holding Volskaya tech. The room was not very well lit, thanks to the EMP, with only four small light bulbs and a few emergency wall lights left on. Clearly Ultron had some power still, but nowhere near enough to power the facility. Nat aimed her pistol, shooting out the lights and darkening the entire room, the wall lights not being bright enough to fill the darkened room.

"What are you planning Nat?" Clint whispered, as the two of them moved to the side of the room, out of sight.

"We can't fight this guy alone. he just took an explosive point blank and an entire magazine and he's still walking." She replied, equally as quiet.

"So we what, hide in here?" As Clint asked, Reaper walked into the room, scanning his surroundings as he advanced slowly inside.

"No, your going to go get help, I'll hold him off here." Nat said, gaining a look of disapproval, or what Nat guessed was a look of disapproval, from Clint. "Look, I'm not planning on fighting fair and Ultron's still the main threat. As long as I have the detonator, he can't do anything."

Clint thought for a moment, looking to Reaper and seeing his outline in the darkness. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah, should be fun." Nat joked back as Clint moved towards the exit. She knocked over a small object, gaining Reaper's attention as he walked to the source of the noise and giving Clint the chance to run out. He placed his bow over his back and sprinted towards the entrance to the underground, heading back to the surface as quickly as possible.

Now Black Widow was alone with Reaper, the two of them using the darkness to their advantages. Romanoff knew when Reaper was near, as the room would go cold and seem to get darker. She used this to keep her distance from him, all of which frustrated him more.

"I know your here little spider." Reaper spoke, referring to her Black Widow title and sending a chill down Romanoff's spine. "This doesn't have to end this way."

"Ultron's the enemy here, not us. If I give you this, you'll kill everyone here." She replied, her soft tone not betraying her nerves.

"Collateral damage." Reaper's cold reply gave Nat all the information she needed. He couldn't be reasoned with. She would have to kill him.

Black Widow moved towards Reaper, aiming both her pistols at him. He hadn't noticed her yet and she used this opportunity to get as close as possible. As he began to turn around, she opened fire.

Reaper was taken by surprise, quickly firing back at the attacker. Nat was quicker though and dodged below his shot, rolling to the side and standing back up while still firing. Reaper now threw his weapons straight at her, entering wraith form in order to get close, before throwing his weight into a punch. She managed to dodge out of the way again, reloading her weapons but placing one back into its holster. She fired again, landing multiple shots which just seemed to anger Reaper more and more.

Eventually he got to close and managed to grab her, holding her still. With his face now right in front of hers, she resorted to hitting him with one of the pistols in her hand, the force knocking him back slightly and causing him to release her. Part of his mask had also cracked and, as Reaper turned his head slowly to face her, one of his eyes was visable through the damaged mask. It was glowing, anger and rage consuming him. Black Widow put her second pistol away, realising that this had become a fist fight.

The two of them ran forward, both landing a hit on the other, through Reaper's was a lot harder. The fight went on for a few minutes, neither one gaining a significant advantage over the other. Eventually, Reaper managed to grab onto Black Widow, slamming her head into his own and causing her to fall to the ground. As she recovered, she responded by grabbing a nearby shotgun he threw at her earlier and hitting him with it, the impact causing more damage to Reaper's already damaged mask, but not doing much else.

As she stood up, Reaper reached for two new weapons, aiming one at Black Widow, who managed to grab it and slam it into a nearby shelf, causing him to drop it. As he grabbed the back of her hair, trying to hold her still so he could fire the other weapon, she kicked his leg, forcing him to kneel to stop himself falling, giving her the chance to escape his grasp and return some hits of her own.

Reaper finally had enough, throwing his fist right at Nat and hitting her head, the claw he wore causing a cut as it impacted. Nat rolled away, disappearing back into the darkness and staring the whole process again. Reaper dropped the one weapon he had, walking slowly in an attempt to find her.

Reaper now chuckled to himself, clearly enjoying this fight. "Okay then, I'll play your game." He said to the darkness. Black Widow didn't respond, wiping away a small amount of blood from the cut on her head before she began to lurk once again, looking for the perfect time to strike.

 **Volskaya upper level- the same time.**

As soon as Stark had stopped speaking, the battle began. Ultron's forces all moved towards the button, only one of them needing to reach it and push it in order for the rocket to launch. Reinhardt has raised his barrier, allowing the team to fire through it for a brief few seconds before the enemy were upon them. They were vastly outnumbered, yet they were all determined not to let the rocket launch.

Once the enemy got close enough, Reinhardt dropped his barrier, sending out a fire strike and then swinging his hammer down at the incoming forces, knocking some down to the ground. Tracer quickly primed another pulse bomb, throwing in at the downed forces and taking a portion of them out. However, this was an insignificant amount compared with what was left.

At this point, Winston had deployed a barrier, once again allowing the team to fire at the attackers without risk of injury, periodically swapping it for a spare he carried to allow for recharges. Anything that dared to enter was destroyed within seconds. The Omnic's had held back for now, firing at the barriers Winston placed while the drones simply ran at the team, trying to overwhelm them in order to reach their target.

Even with the extreme difference in numbers, both Overwatch and the Avengers held their ground. As the enemy got too close, Mercy activated her Valkaryie suit, hovering slightly away and letting her healing staff do its job. With the powered up staff, it was capable of healing everyone at once, Ultron far too focused on the button to bother attempting to deal with her. Pharah and Falcon stayed on the ground, Pharah moving over to Mercy to keep her covered and to gain a better shot, while Falcon fired his weapons from behind Reinhardt, using his armour as cover if he needed it.

Iron Man and Vision took to the air, stark flying around the immediate area and taking down anything Ultron owned, while Vision moved into the incoming enemy, phasing in and out of them and ripping them apart. DVa was firing a mixture of bullets and micro rockets, Zarya continued to fire her particle cannon, occasionally using it as a tool to hit the drones with. She ignored the use of her shields due to a lack of damage being taken. When Winston could no longer keep up with the need to replace the barriers, he let out a primal rage, grabbing any drones that he could and tearing them apart, throwing the remains into other drones that approached.

Cap, Thor and Scarlett Witch has grouped together, Thor swinging Mjolnir at any drone close enough while Cap kept on the defensive, hitting as many drones back as possible. Wanda used her powers to grab the incoming drones close to her, holding them in place so Stark could fire at them while also destroying others herself.

Morrison, Ana, Torbjorn and Lucio were also grouped together, protecting a turret Torb built but also acting as a last line of defence. McCree and Mei were a little further forward, McCree taking down drone after drone with single shots, while Mei kept blocking off some drones, forcing them to try and crawl over. Tracer and Genji moved forward, using their mobility to keep the pressure on while being healed up by Ana.

The battle seemed to be their's for a while, the drones simply being unable to break through. Eventually, the Omnic's joined the running assault, giving the team even more work. The shear number of enemies was wearing everyone out, Reinhardt swinging slower being the most noticeable. This meant others such as DVa, Morrison and even Captain America started struggling to keep up.

"WE'RE BEING OVERRUN!" Morrison shouted, desperately firing into the incoming enemies, getting close by the second. Just as the tide seemed to turn to Ultron's favour, Volskaya's automated turrets came online, aiming and firing straight at the enemy forces. Alongside the turrets, various sniper rounds were being shot into the crowd of enemies. This gave the team enough breathing room to turn the tide once again.

Morrison looked up to a platform to see Sombra, waving as she teleported away, leaving the turrets to help out the team. Up on a higher vantage point was Widowmaker, firing at various Omnic's and drones, hitting the back lines of the attacking force the most. Grateful for the help, Morrison continued his assault, taking down some more of the Omnic's as the enemy lines thinned.

Eventually, the Prime realised that this battle wasn't going his way, and flew to engage with the attack. Vision however had other ideas, flying in his way and attacking him. They engaged in a fistfight for a few moments, before Vision decided to end the fight. He fired his laser, forcing the Prime to the ground as the attacking line finally crumbled. He tried to resist the flow of energy hitting him, even trying to aim at Vision, all to no avail. Once Vison stopped attacking, the Prime, now heavily damaged, slowly stood up.

"Looks like you need a time out!" Tracer taunted him, grinning as she did. Ultron was less than pleased with this.

"Your unbearably annoying you know..." Ultron could not finish his complaint, as Reinhardt stepped forward and swung his hammer, the rocket powered swing sending the Prime flying out of control into the distance. Once the prime was out of sight, the remaining drones and Omnic's realised that they could not win and began to retreat, some running while others attempted to fly away.

"I feel like we've been in this situation before." Stark said as some of the drones began to fly away. While this was happening, Morrison looked back up to Widowmaker, who he saw unscope her rifle before dropping down behind a building.

"Not a single one can escape this time." Cap said. "Stark, Vision, get after those flyers"

Stark nodded as Vision took off before him. "On it."

"The rest of us will deal with the Omnic's and any other drones still here." As Cap began to direct everyone, Hawkeye appeared, running up to the team out of breath.

"Barton, where have you been?" Thor asked.

"Reaper tried to betray us." Clint replied, stopping for a few seconds to catch his breath. "There's a load of explosives that Talon left behind. He wanted to detonate them."

"Where's Nat?" Steve asked, seeing she was not with him.

"Fighting Reaper..." Clint replied, clearly worried about her.

"Where are they?" Morrison suddenly spoke up, readying his weapon.

"Still in the lower levels."

Morrison looked over to the rest of the team, determination in his eyes, which would of been seen had his visor not been on. "Take care of Ultron, I'll deal with Reyes." With that, Jack sprinted back the way Barton had just been, heading straight towards the lower levels of the factory. Ana meanwhile had a concerned look on her face, remembering the last time she had to save Morrison when he fought Reyes.

"Jack needs someone watching his back."

"I'll go." Cap announced. "Clint with me, the rest of you focus on Ultron. Every last version of him must be taken down." Everyone present split up, some heading towards the entrance while others began to patrol the facility, looking for any remaining Ultron forces. Cap meanwhile began to run after Morrison, Clint a short distance behind him.

Ana however still wasn't convinced. "Tracer!"

Tracer turned to face Ana. "Hey Cap, what's up?" She said, referring to her captain Amari title.

"Come with me. Somehow I think they'll need a little more help." Lena didn't argue, agreeing with Ana and following her.

 **Volskaya lower levels- a few minutes later**

Reaper and Romanoff had been fighting for some time now. In the time that Clint had been gone, they had attacked each other once again, Reaper being the one to retreat into the darkness after Romanoff gained the upper hand, thanks to her red room training. Natasha had taken some heavy hits though, Reaper had managed to twist her left arm during the fight, causing a lot of discomfort and the cut on her head was no better. She had no idea how Reaper was holding up, but she assumed he was at least slightly injured.

Black Widow was currently walking around the edge of the dark room again, slowly checking every area Reaper could be hiding. As she walked, she grabbed her injured arm, moving it around to try and ease the pain slightly.

"I've been in worse situations." Nat thought to herself. "Just need to hold him off for a little longer."

She continued to walk around the edge of the room, touching the wall once to make sure it was still there. She still hadn't heard from Reaper since he retreated into the darkness, though she knew he was still here. As she passed an opening between two of the metal shelves, Nat swore she saw something move in the darkness. It took her a second to process what she saw, but once she realised she ducked down, narrowly missing a full forced punch from Reaper, which hit the wall with mighty force.

Reaper flinched slightly from the impact, giving Nat the chance to pull out one of her guns and fire it at Reaper. Two bullets made contact with their target, Reaper reacting by grabbing the weapon from her, before throwing it away. With her weapon lost, Nat ran forward, landing a few hits on Reaper while dodging any he tried to land.

As she went to land another hit, Reaper managed to grab onto her fist, stopping the incoming attack instantly. As she tried to use her other arm, Reaper also grabbed this one. As she attempted to struggle out of the arm lock, Nat resorted to a head butt, once again causing Reaper to flinch and letting her escape his grasp.

Natasha now moved away from the wall, heading towards the centre of the room. Reaper was not far behind her, occasionally pushing a stray box out of the way. As Romanoff reached the centre, she pulled out her remaining pistol and fired back at Reaper. The bullets never hit the target, as Reaper entered wraith form and moved straight towards Romanoff. With her pistol now useless, she placed it back into its holster and prepared for another fistfight.

As the cloud of black smoke reached her, Reaper once again appeared, moving at her with a full powered punch. She managed to dodge it, hitting him again before they engaged in another round of hand to hand combat. Both combatants managed to land hits on the other, however, Black Widow was finally tiring out, Reaper's anger keeping him going and making him harder to fight. Eventually, he gained the upper hand, managing to catch another attack before kicking her backwards.

As Natasha recovered, she knew that Reaper had finally gained the upper hand. She looked behind her and saw the door and, without a second thought, Nat ran towards the door. Reaper reached for a new set of shotguns, aiming at the Avenger. Fortunately for Nat, she was just too far out of range for an effective shot and she managed to run out of the room.

Now out of the room, Romanoff began to run through the tunnel network, knowing she needed to get to the surface and keep the detonator away from Reaper. As she ran, she looked back only to see a cloud of black smoke closing in on her. She only managed to get a little further before Reaper returned to human form, aimed one of his weapons and fired. The shot hit Nat's left leg, causing her to fall to the ground and cry out in pain. She flipped onto her back and aimed her pistol, crawling back while firing at Reaper in an attempt to keep him away. This failed as Reaper simply entered Wraith form, avoiding the bullets and letting Natasha use up her remaining ammo. One she had no means to protect herself, Reaper left wraith mode, walking over to her and aiming one of his weapons at her head. All she could do was stare into the dead eye that was visible.

Reaper now let out a short laugh. "You were good, I'll give you that much. I'm simply better."

"I doubt that Reyes." Reaper instantly recognised the voice which interrupted his moment. Sure enough, he looked to his left and saw a red glowing visor light up, illuminating the dark tunnel.

Reaper instantly forgot about the woman he intended to kill, instead raising his weapon at Soldier 76. Morrison had intended for this reaction and managed to grab the weapon, aiming it away from him and Romanoff, forcing Reaper to drop it. He then proceeded to knee Reaper in the stomach, causing him to flinch in pain. Reaper reposnded by lunging at Jack, who in return hit Reaper with his pulse rifle. After recovering from this, Reaper managed to grab hold of the rifle and force Jack to let it go, throwing it to the side and away from the two fighters. The two former friends resorted to using their fists instead.

With Reyes distracted, Morrison had given Nat the chance she needed to escape.

"Go, get out of here!" Morrison ordered, something Romanoff didn't argue with. She struggled to her feet and bagan to limp away, the wound to her leg making it difficult to walk.

While Romanoff limped away, Soldier and Reaper were now in the middle of a full out brawl, each one trying to gain the advantage over the other but neither succeeding. After a short while, Reaper managed to push Morrison away, turning to run after Romanoff only to be dragged back by Morrison. Reaper simply took advantage of Morrison extending to grab him, landing a punch to his hip before once again running after Romanoff.

Jack now reached for his pistol, still in its holster and fired at the fleeing Reaper. With his back to Morrison, Reyes took two of these shots before entering wraith form, moving much quicker as a cloud of smoke. With Reyes out of sight, Jack picked up his pulse rifle and began pursuit after him.

Meanwhile, Black Widow has managed to get some distance between herself and the two men fighting, however, the shot to her leg had made it almost impossible to get away undetected, a small trail of blood being left behind. She had almost reached the entrance when Reaper reappeared behind her.

"We have unfinished business." Natasha was pretty much powerless to fight back, her mobility was gone due to the gunshot wound and because of that Reaper had too much of an advantage. Fortunately, she didn't need to fight him as a shield flew in from behind her and impacted with Reaper, the force knocking him to the ground. Captain America ran in shortly afterwards, holding his shield in front of him and moving in between Romanoff and Reaper.

"Get out of here Nat." Cap told Romanoff. "We have this." He said as Morrison appeared from the darkness.

Nat nodded and limped outside, Cap keeping her covered in case Reaper tried anything. Reaper was once again too occupied to notice, as he had turned around and was giving what Cap guessed was a death glare at Morrison, who had his rifle aimed straight at Reaper.

Reaper's mask was still damaged and, after a short staring contest between the former Strike Commander and Blackwatch Commander, Reaper reached for his mask and took it off, letting it fall to the ground.

"This is how it should of been Jack. Me and you, fighting till the end." His face was on show to Morrison. Gone was the Reyes he knew, replaced with this, the decaying image of an old friend.

"It never should of been like this." Morrison answered back. "We were friends once Reyes..."

"Were being the key word." Reaper replied. "You took everything from me."

"This is what it's about? You were jealous that I got Strike Commander over you? I was the best suited to the role, you proved that when you sent Blackwatch after me."

"You always had a high opinion of yourself. Look at you, the glorified Boy Scout, always thinking he's right."

"Look at you. Your anger and lust for power caused you to become this. You became the very thing you swore to destroy all those years ago."

Reyes wasn't phased, simply smiling at his former friend. Captain America was still behind Reyes, ready for the moment the fighting kicked off again, however he thought he would at least try to calm the situation down.

"It doesn't have to end this way Reyes."

"Yes it does and don't pretend you understand. Your not even from this world, so how could you?" Before anyone else could speak up, Reyes decided to end the conversation. "NOW DIE!"

Reyes reaches for two shotguns once again, aiming the first one at Captain America. Cap moved his shield to take the shot, nullifying the damage. Reyes now turned around and aimed at Morrison, who had begun to fire at him. He never managed to line up a shot as Cap's shield impacted with his back, throwing him off balance and allowing both Cap and Morrison to get close. They engaged Reaper close range, Cap using his shield to keep Reyes down while Morrison mixed between shooting him when he stood up, and hitting him when he was down.

Eventually, Reyes admitted he was beaten down here and turned into a wraith, flying out of the underground facility in order to escape. Both Cap and Morrison didn't wait around and were immediately after him.

Meanwhile, at the entrance to the underground tunnels, Ana and Tracer had arrived, guarding the entrance in case anyone tried to leave. Ana was hearing lots of good news over her comm. Ultron's remaining forces were falling very quickly and non had managed to escape. Everyone had now moved away from the rocket, confirming that the area nearest it was clear. As Ana continued to monitor the clean up operation, she heard someone approach, and clicked her fingers to alert Tracer. Fortunately it was Hawkeye, holding a very battered Black Widow.

"Oh my god. You okay luv? Not everyone goes up against Reaper and comes out alive." Tracer asked, as Ana fired a healing round into Black Widow.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Least I can say I went up against death now." She joked back, gaining a chuckle from everyone present. Before Ana could finish healing her, she heard someone else approaching.

"Tracer, get these two to Mercy now!" Ana ordered

"What about you?" Lena objected.

"I'll be fine, now go." Lena raised her pulse pistols, keeping watch as she headed over to Mercy, while a now more mobile Black Widow and Hawkeye followed close behind.

Ana waited a few moments before Reaper appeared from the tunnels and de-wraithed. He went to fire his guns, only for Ana to hit him with a sleep dart before he could.

"Nap time." Both Morrison and Cap now appeared from the tunnels. The three of them now surrounded Reaper as he woke up. He didn't attempt to stand up, instead leaning on his left arm.

"Of course you sided with him." Reaper grumbled at Ana.

"I'm ending this right now!" Morrison declared, something that was met with no objection from Ana or even Cap. However, before he could fire his pulse rifle, a Talon dropship took off, Widowmaker visable from the open doors. Since she was there, it clearly wasn't under Ultron's control, so they assumed Sombra was controlling it.

"Your not going anywhere." Ana said, as she aimed at Reyes with another sleep dart.

What they didn't know was that one drone had survived the onslaught back near the rocket, but was so heavily damaged it could not stay functional for much longer. It crawled over to the button and just before it shut down, leaned up and pressed it, launching the large rocket.

Everyone was far enough away not to be hit by the flames and smoke but it managed to gain everyone's attention. Reaper took this opportunity to escape. "Till next time, Overwatch." Reyes turned to smoke and flew up to the dropship, landing next to Widow and walking inside, the door closing behind him as Morrison and Ana attempted to hit him with their weapons.

Cap now contacted Thor and Stark, his priority being the rocket over the escaping Talon agents.

"Stark! Thor! Rockets going up, bring it down!"

Both of them stopped what they were doing, flying up after the launching rocket. Stark reached it first, grabbing hold of the side of the rocket and firing a laser into it, cutting his way to the tech inside.

"Okay... this looks complicated." Stark said to himself, seeing the network of wires and cables that were controlling the rocket. He analysed the system for a few moments as Thor landed on the top of the assending rocket.

"This looks important." Stark decided as he reached in and pulled out a small collection of wires. Sure enough Stark's guess was correct, as the rockets course began to change. Once it was far enough away, Stark let go and glided away from the rocket. "All yours Thor."

Thor now reached up to the heavens with Mjolnir, collecting a large amount of lighting before slamming it into the rocket. With the impact of the hammer, the rocket exploded. Thor was flung away from the detonation but he was relatively unharmed, managing to recover and hover in place, watching the wreckage crash down in a safe location.

As the debris fell back down to the ground, Morrison, Ana and Steve looked away from the crashing rocket.

"Status report." Jack said through his ear piece.

"Ultron hasn't managed to get anything away by ground." Reinhardt reported. "The way in and out is covered and we've cleaned up any stragglers."

"Do a double check, we clearly missed one." Morrison replied.

Now Vision landed next to Steve. "Ultron's drones that flew away have been dealt with. Not a single one escaped." He reported.

"So, that's it then." Morrison stated, looking over to the Talon dropship now some distance away.

"Not quite." Vision replied. "There's still one thing left to do."


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **Volskaya outskirts**

The Ultron Prime crawled across the ground, pieces of it falling off as it stood up slowly. A large impact crater was visable on the building Ultron had collided with and the Prime was sparking every now and then. His flight systems were beyond repair, his weaponry was non functional and his master plan had failed, leaving him as the last remaining Ultron in existence.

Ultron began to slowly walk away from the factory, limping due the damage he had. Ultron even attempted to activate his flight systems, something he quickly came to regret when he fell straight back down to the ground. As he stood back up once again, more parts falling off, he hoped that no one knew this unit was still functioning, if he could call it functioning anyway. He knew this hope was futile however, he knew Vision would soon come to find him once again.

Ultron didn't get very far before his fear came true, Vision appeared and landed behind him, Ultron turning around to face him.

"Ever get that feeling of deja vu?" Ultron said, accepting his fate.

"Now you sound like miss Oxton." Vision replied, gaining a groan of annoyance from Ultron. "Your the last one?"

"Yeah. Though you thought that last time didn't you?" Ultron answered back, before Vision grabbed hold of his head. He scanned his mind and found no other traces of him anywhere, confirming that he was indeed the last one.

"Was that really necessary?" Ultron asked, holding his head with one hand. He never received a reply. "So go on, grace me with what you've learnt through your time with the humans. I assume you were planning to say something like that."

Vision smiled slightly. "They are still odd creatures, but my time with the Avengers has given me purpose..." before he could continue, Ultron interrupted.

"They're still doomed, this world proves it. Humanity always ends up creating the thing they fear most. Here they created the Omnic's and then Talon, even with all the warnings from Hollywood."

"There is grace in their failures... I think you once again missed that. People are simply scared for the future, a very unknown future." Vision replied.

"Even now though, they continue to make mistakes. They can't even make peace with the Omnic's and then they went and disbanded Overwatch." Ultron said.

"Is this world so different from our own?" Vision asked. "Humanity learns from its mistakes. Sometimes it takes a while for the message to get across, but eventually they listen. The one other thing that I have learnt while I have been with the Avengers is that people look up to heroes for guidance, for hope. In this world, those people are Overwatch."

"And in ours they're the Avengers." Ultron finished, gaining a small nod from Vision. "Your still unbearably naive you know that."

"Perhaps. Or maybe I know something you don't." Ultron simply stared at Vision, wondering if he had a point. He quickly dismissed the idea. Not like it mattered now. His train of thought was interrupted when Vision spoke up.

"Something big is coming in our world. Something that will change the face of earth forever."

"Humanity makes so much noise, your surprised that someone finally took notice?" Ultron asked, surprised but this sudden change in topics.

Vision now pointed at the stone in his head. "You know what this is?"

"An Infinity stone. The mind one... This is relevant how?"

"These Infinity stones keep appearing. It is my belief another one will appear again soon. Something is moving against us and I worry that the earth will be caught in the crossfire." Vision explained, Ultron listening but focusing on the wrong details.

"Then maybe someone else will accomplish what I couldn't." Vision sighed, realising Ultron wasn't listening to what he was trying to say. Ultron finally decided he had enough, lunging towards Vision with the intention of attacking him. Vision was ready for this, using the stone to destroy the Prime instantly.

Ultron was no more.

 **Watchpoint Gibraltar- one day later**

Mercy had been insistent that Natasha stayed around for at least a day to make sure she had fully recovered, so the Avengers all decided to stay for a little longer. Nat fortunately didn't have any lasting injuries thanks to Mercy's healing capabilities.

Now everyone was in Winston's lab, crowded around a large table, sharing a drink. Emily had also joined them, returning to the Watchpoint after the final battle and was currently sat with Lena, the two of them cuddling together.

"So, that hammer of yours." Reinhardt said to Thor. "You have to be worthy to hold it?"

"That is correct." Thor replied.

"So that makes Mercy and Genji worthy. Want to find out who else is?" Reinhardt asked the Overwatch agents.

"By all means, be my guest." Thor motioned to Mjolnir, sat at the edge of the table. Reinhardt was the first to step up, grabbing the handle of the hammer and pulling. The hammer moved very slightly, the movement so little that no one else noticed, except Thor. After a few seconds, Reinhardt stopped, placing his arms on the table.

"I'll be right back." He breathlessly said, walking off out of the lab.

Now Lucio had a go, with no success. DVa and Pharah were next, neither of them managing to make it move. Morrison and Ana stepped up, also unable to make it budge. Mei and Torb had a go. Once again, no result. McCree already had tried once before, so he skipped his turn, already knowing the answer. Zarya now stepped up, grabbing hold of the handle. "Let me show you how it's done." She pulled with all her strength, but like everyone, failed to lift it. Now Reinhardt returned, wearing his crusader armour.

"Zarya, both of us should be able to lift it." They both grabbed ahold of the handle and began to pull.

"Put your back into it!" Zarya said to Reinhardt, pulling with all her strength.

"Put my back into it? Are you even trying?" Reinhardt responded.

"Of course I am! Just pull!" The two of them struggled, Reinhardt even activating the rocket on his back, however, Mjolnir stayed put. The two of them gave up, both returning to their seats.

"No, won't budge." Reinhardt said, defeated. He took hold of his large mug of beer and took a large gulp.

"It's not all about strength Reinhardt." Mercy responded, taking a sip of her drink.

Reinhardt now looked over to Winston, who was away from the main group and looking at some computer screens. "Winston, come and have a go."

Winston looked over, seeing Reinhardt pointing at the hammer. He shrugged, walking over while everyone spoke among themselves. "Well I don't think I'll be able to lift this since you weren't able to Reinhardt." Winston admitted, taking hold of the handle. He went to pull the handle, using very little effort since he knew the result.

But to everyone's amazement, he lifted it. Everyone was stunned into silence for a few moments, Lena being the first to break it.

"Well, that shut everyone up, didn't it." Her joke caused a couple of laughs among everyone.

"What about you Lena?" Reinhardt asked. Lena looked at the hammer, Winston placing it back on the table.

"Nah, I'm good thanks. I don't need that question answered."

Nat now chuckled to herself. "See, I'm not the only one." She said to Stark and Steve.

"Well." Emily spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention. "It doesn't matter to me either way, your worthy to me." She said to Lena, causing a slight blush.

"Aww, thanks luv." Lena leaned forward and gave her girlfriend a kiss.

Meanwhile, Steve and Tony were talking to themselves, a conversation that eventually became public. "So that's three of them to one of us, not including Thor." Stark said.

"Yeah, But they aren't from our universe." Steve replied.

"So it doesn't count." Tony concluded.

"Doesn't work like that." Thor said, smiling as the two of them tried to justify how the hammer worked again.

"So." Lena said, intrigued by something. "What if we put the hammer on one of those mobile platforms we have?"

"It'll still move." Tony replied. "Just like if we put it in an elevator."

"Platforms not worthy." Jack said, taking a drink from his bottle of beer.

"I missed these conversations we had." Thor said, picking up Mjolnir and throwing it gently into the air, catching the handle again as it spun in the air.

As everyone chuckled at the silly conversation, Mei thought of something. "So, What actually happened to Anubis? I'm guessing it was in the rocket but it exploded."

Tony was the one to answer. "Well, Once Vision was finished with Ultron, me and him took a trip over to the wreckage. Turns out that the device holding Anubis survived."

"Seriously?" Jack asked in amazement. "How did that thing survive?"

Tony simply shrugged. "I don't know. The device it was in was damaged, though Vision looked it over and said that the god program was secure and still functional."

"Wait, isn't Anubis going to still be... well... Ultroned?" Lena asked, now a little concerned.

"When I faced the last form of Ultron, I checked through his system thoroughly. The Prime was the last version of Ultron. The god program works in a very peculiar way. I consider that after Ultron's defeat, it managed to regain control." Vision explained.

"So does that mean that part of Ultron is still in the god program?" Angela asked.

"Perhaps Anubis assimilated that copy of Ultron once there were very few of him left, deleting any trace of Ultron. Maybe Ultron didn't assimilate it, instead finding a way to control it. Or maybe a part of Ultron will forever live in Anubis. In any case, I also checked over this god program and I saw no trace of Ultron, not even a small deactivated code. I do not consider he will return again."

Vision's speech put everyone's minds at rest. However, one question remained on McCree's mind.

"So where's Anubis now?"

"I had a Helix Security dropship come over to Volskaya. He should be reinstalled back inside the temple by now." Fareeha said, McCree nodding at her reply.

Now Steve stood up, grabbing his shield that was resting against the table. "On that note, I think it's time we returned to our world."

Tony stood up, heading over to his Iron Man armour, standing towards the rear of the room. The rest of the Avengers also stood, collecting their things and prepared to leave.

"So, will we ever see you lot again?" Lena asked.

"You might, though I wouldn't bet on it. That portals going once were back." Tony explained as he entered his armour, Lena's head dropping for a moment at the reply. "Friday, activate the portal."

The portal suddenly appeared at the back of the lab, exactly where the first one appeared. One by one, the Avengers walked through, Steve turning just before they stepped through, while Tony waited for him.

"Your doing a good thing here." Steve said. "Talon are a major threat, but as long as you keep up your fight, you'll win in the end."

"Thanks." Winston said. "We will."

"Yeah well, we're not gonna let grumpy guys Reaper win are we?" Lena joked, causing a laugh among the Overwatch members.

Steve stood for a moment longer before he gave his signature salute, being returned by Morrison and Lena, through Jack's was a little more formal. With that Steve stepped through, Tony walking after him but turning as he passed through.

"Good luck with grumpy guts!" With that, the portal closed, the Avengers returned to their world.

"I'll miss those guys. So, What now?" Lena asked.

"Well, I still have leads out there." Jack stated.

"Your not staying?" McCree asked, slightly surprised.

"Overwatch isn't my home anymore. I need to find those responsible for its downfall."

"Which you could achieve easier here." McCree said back.

"Don't worry McCree. I'll watch his back." Ana said. "Besides, I'm sure that if we're needed, you'll find us."

"What about you Fareeha?" Reinhardt asked, clearly curious about her intentions.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on Anubis for a while, I'm probabaly the best suited for that role. Besides, I'm probabaly due for a raise after this." A chuckle once again filled the room.

"Well, I'll make sure I visit you sometime, check in on things." Angela said.

"That'll be nice... and if anything happens beforehand I know who to call."

 **Sokovia- Hydra base- Avengers universe.**

The Avengers had moved the portal device outside, away from any buildings and out of sight. They checked he area once more before Steve was certain it was all clear.

"You ready?" Thor nodded at Steve's question. "Do it."

Thor summoned a large bolt of lightning, drawing its power into Mjolnir, before slamming it into the device, shattering it into pieces.

"Yep, no ones putting that back together." Tony said, firing at a couple of pieces just to make sure. "So that's that then."

"What do we do now? Ross will kinda realise we're all working together again." Rhodes stated, glad that this whole situation was over.

"We go back to the way things were." Steve answered. "Only we know what happened here. We pretend that this never happened so no one finds out what this thing was. We can't risk a repeat of this."

"Guess I'm going undercover again." Nat said aloud. "Could be worse."

Tony extended his hand to Steve. "Till next time then."

Steve grabbed Tony's hand, shaking it. "Till next time."

Stark now activated his flight systems, flying off back towards the Avengers facility. Rhodes gave a short salute, while Vision smiled towards Wanda, before the two of them flew off after Stark.

"Come on, better head back to Wakanda." Steve said. Need a lift?" He asked Nat.

"Drop me off half way." She replied. "I still need to work on my cover."

After about ten minutes, the jet Cap's group used to get here had taken off, returning to Wakanda. As the remains of the portal were left alone, no one around to know what they were, a portal opened up nearby. A man stepped out and the portal closed behind him, his red cape moving with the light breeze.

Doctor Strange looked at the remains of the portal, happy that the Avengers decided to destroy it. "Power like this belongs to no one." As he scanned the debris, he noticed a small, clear crystal, sitting alone on the ground. He walked over to it, kneeling down and picking it up.

"Who knew a tiny thing like this could cause so much trouble. Better keep this out of sight." Once he was satisfied, he turned around, using his magic to open a portal and stepping through.

 **Overwatch universe- Talon Base- Unknown location**

Reaper, Sombra and Widowmaker sat in a small room. Reaper was due to give a report of what happened to Doomfist and he guessed Moira would be lurking somewhere nearby. Not that he didn't like Doomfist, they got on well. Moira on the other hand was a different story. Sure she had given him his abilities, though that had bitten him in the ass after he fought Morrison at the Swiss base. Moira wasn't the sole reason he was Reaper now.

"So, it seems Ultron's gone." Sombra said as she closed down her computer. She managed to find out that Anubis was back in place and she even picked up a small memo specifically saying that the Volskaya incident had nothing to do with Anubis. Of course Helix were covering it up, if they didn't all hell would break loose.

"Good, one less thing to worry about." Reaper grumbled, returning the room to silence. He had a new mask on, covering up his face. Sombra and Widow has seen it before, though it still creeped Sombra out a little. Widow just never seemed to be phased by anything... until Ultron showed up that is. The silence between the three was broken as a phone in the room rang.

"What?" Repaer asked, rather forceful.

"I'm ready for your report." Doomfist said.

"I'll be up in a moment." Reaper hung up the call, placing the phone back down.

"See you later Gabe." Sombra said, waving as he walked out of the room. Once he was gone, Sombra turned to Widow, who had been very quiet since they returned.

"How's your head?" Sombra asked, knowing Reaper was concerned as well, even if he wasn't showing it.

"I've not had any images recently if that's what you mean." Widow replied coldly. "There's nothing."

"It'll take time for the conditioning to break down enough for you to consistently remember things." Sombra said, placing a reassuring hand on Widow's shoulder.

"And What will happen when it finally crumbles. I want to remember... but Talon will simply make me forget again."

"I'm working on that." Sombra said, opening her computer and showing her a screen full of notes. "This is only me scribbling down everything, but give me a month and I'll have a full plan ready."

"Do we have that long?" Widow asked.

"Your conditioning isn't decaying quick enough to be worried right now. However, after a few months it will start to become more... noticeable. I'm planning to get you out long before that however." Sombra could tell that Widow wasn't fully convinced. "Do you trust me?"

Widow didn't answer for a few seconds. "Oui, I do."

"Then don't worry. I'll get you out."

"Thank you, Sombra." Widow looked away, lost in her thoughts. She didn't know what the future held, yet she knew one thing for certain. A big change was coming. She was about to remember everything after years of Talon's conditioning. She would not allow them to take it all away from her again. She vowed to avenge Gerard.

 ** _The end_**

 _Authors note._

 _Hello everyone, I hope that you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to everyone who has read it and given feedback, it means a lot hearing that people liked it :)_

 _For those of you who are wondering, I am thinking of doing a sequel. I have a brief idea of a new story, though it likely won't follow the Avengers and instead focus on the Overwatch universe. Some of you may guess what it might be, but I'm not revealing anything here ;)_

 _So once again, thank you for reading and keep an eye out for any new stories._


End file.
